Angel of Death
by Lumora The White
Summary: Stevie Vale, former marine sniper, and member of The Devil's Tribe MC becomes the first lady reaper after the Patch Over at Indian Hills. Clay seizes the opportunity to have her come to Charming and join SAMCRO. She's got history with the Sons, but its time to lay that aside so they can all survive. Stevie didn't count on being so distracted by The Tacoma Killer. Happy/OC
1. I Will Not Go Quietly

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 **Chapter One: I Will Not Go Quietly**

"There's always a seat at that table for you." Clay sighed, pulling Happy in for a hug. He released him and turned around to scan the assembled group of bikers. "Stevie!" He called out.

Stevie's head snapped up, drawing her gaze away from the chipping deep red polish on her fingernails. "Yes, sir." She answered, jogging over to him.

"Grab your gear, you're heading to Canada with Hap." Happy was taking a truck with Cameron and Cherry to Canada so they could flee the ATF heat in Charming. The pair would then make their way from Canada to the SOA Charter in Belfast, Ireland.

Stevie felt her gut clench. Happy made her nervous like no one ever had. Not even her sniper partner, Jacob, could shake her like that man could. Happy was a complete wild card. His dark eyes, dangerous attitude and gravely voice all had her hot and bothered at the worst moments. Stevie rolled her eyes, "Awww, c'mon Clay, let the prospect-"

"The prospect stays here." Clay ground out, throwing his arm around her shoulders, walking them away from the group a few paces. "Hap's thinking about going Nomad." Stevie's eyes widened. Damn, he still officially belonged to the Tacoma Charter. He was in Charming so often, she'd almost forgot. "Thinking about spending more time with his Mom."

Stevie nodded. She'd been to visit Happy's Mom a couple times in Bakersfield. Happy took her once, explaining that his mother didn't believe him that a chick had patched into the MC. Then she went alone because Happy had to go back to Tacoma to complete a job. "You want me to spend more time with 'The Killa?" She questioned, through clenched teeth. Happy was the most feared member of the club, why would Clay be forcing her to spend more time with him?

Clay chuckled. "His Mom's been asking about you, 'sides it might be good for you to get out of town for a bit with Stahl pressing the club so hard."

Stevie barked a laugh, "You afraid I'll rat?" She bit her lip to keep her rage in check, feeling her cheeks heat.

"No, quite the opposite. I'm afraid if they take you in again, you won't come back out." Clay chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulders so he could look her directly in the eye. Her last interrogation with Agent Stahl ended with her in jail overnight to 'cool off'.

* * *

" _So they're putting kuttes on pussy now? Hm. Interesting. SAMCRO is just full of surprises, eh?" ATF Agent June Stahl said as she entered the room. "Nice ink." She scoffed, referring to the wing-like tattoo flowing up from Stevie's right wrist, winding around her elbow to spill out over her bicep. She commissioned the work after her retirement from the corp. One feather for each kill, to honor their sacrifice, and a way to never let herself forget._

 _Stevie didn't even acknowledge Stahl, just continued to stare at the wall opposite the table._

" _Stephana Elizabeth Vale, decorated Marine Sniper, honorably discharged after 10 years of service, and 23 confirmed kills." Stahl rattled off Stevie's resume, settling across from her at the table. She looked down and studied Stevie's arm for a moment, confirming that the feathers were trophies, not just artwork. "Your sniper partner was killed in the field as retaliation for a hit gone wrong." She sighed, flipping a page in her file. "You two were involved, sexually. Says here you miscarried at 12 weeks due to extreme bereavement." She leaned forward and stared into her eyes, "I am so sorry for your loss."_

 _Stevie just scoffed, sitting back in her chair, giving Stahl the finger._

 _Happy Lowman stood on the other side of the interrogation glass and chuckled. Clay asked him to go with Stevie when Stahl brought her in. The ATF were pressing the women of the club, guess that included their only female member, Stevie Vale. She was a complete mystery. He'd tried a handful of times to get her to tumble into bed with him, but she'd always slipped away. He'd never gone after someone like her. He'd even given up taking croweaters back to his room, trying to get her to give in to him._

 _Stahl smirked and continued rattling off Stevie's life story. "You belonged to the Indian Hills Devil's Tribe MC and after the patch over with the Sons of Anarchy, became the first female to wear the reaper. You transferred to SAMCRO almost immediately after the patch over." Stahl flipped a page, "Ah, your mother resides here in Charming, guess it was time to finally come home, eh?" She glanced up from the file, "How sweet." She mused with a smirk._

 _Stevie didn't react, she took a sip of the black coffee Stahl had placed in front of her, waiting for Agent Stahl to actually get to her point._

" _Your Daddy didn't cut it as a Son, so he ran away to Indian Hills, went legit." Stahl sighed. "Then he was ran over by a drunk driver, right in front of you. Says here, you were 16."_

 _Stevie just took another sip. She didn't bother to correct the bitch. Happy knew better. Stevie's father, Daniel Vale, lost his mind when Stevie's sister committed suicide. Instead of getting the man killed, the MC offered him the option to transfer to a brother club, The Devil's Tribe in Indian Hills, Nevada. The legitimate nature of the club made his erratic and irrational behavior less of a danger to himself and ultimately the club._

" _Then you patched into The Devil's Tribe at 17. Your mother abandoned you, running back to Charming." Agent Stahl continued, "Then you joined the Marines, and we've come full circle. Nightmare complete." Stahl closed the file and sat back, eyeing Stevie expectantly._

 _Jesus, Happy thought, hands balling into fists at his sides. He wanted to rip the bitch in two. Why was she drudging all this up? Did she think Stevie would break under the pressure? His mind raced, what if she did break?_

" _I'm sorry to disappoint you, June." Stevie spoke softly, but her voice didn't waver. "I've lived this fucking nightmare, I'm not sure how throwing all this shit in my face is going to get you whatever the hell you're after."_

 _Agent Stahl smirked. "You're a smart girl, Stevie." She sighed, "I'm just painting a picture of where you've come from, all the mistakes, the unfortunate mishaps that have caused you immense pain and suffering."_

" _How nice of you, June bug." Stevie purred sweetly, knocking back the rest of her cup, setting it down on the table. "Just what I needed on this fine evening, a walk down fucking memory lane." Stevie sat back, her voice turning deadly, "I haven't got all night. Get to the point." She glanced at the clock for effect._

 _Stahl smirked at the nickname. "Got a hot date or something?" She glanced at the glass. "Happy's out there, pacing like you're his Old Lady."_

" _Hmm." Stevie mused, "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting then, eh?" She smirked at the irony. He'd been pursuing her for weeks. She even noticed he'd stopped bringing croweaters back to his room, shooing them off him when the crew assembled for a party last night._

 _Stahl sighed, finally ready to get to the point of their little game. "I'm just going to ask you one question."_

" _Hallelujah." Stevie spat, throwing her hands up dramatically, sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms._

 _Agent Stahl stood up, taking a couple of paces to stand beside Stevie. She settled on the edge of the table, leaning towards her, "Is this the life your Daddy wanted for you?"_

" _Abso-fucking-lutely." Stevie leaned forward, getting in Agent Stahl's space. "My Father would be extremely proud his daughter wears the reaper he couldn't."_

 _Happy was taken aback by her answer. He expected her to get angrier, maybe strangle the heartless bitch, that was the Stevie he'd come to know and love. Love? Where the fuck did that come from? He squeezed his eyes shut for a second willing himself to calm the fuck down. It was just an expression. Jesus, she tied him up in knots._

 _Stevie took a deep breath, then she pounced, grabbing Agent Stahl by the biceps. She forced her up against the glass, pinning her there, well aware that Happy was on the other side._

 _Fuck. Happy swore, dragging a palm down his face. Now he was going to have to call Clay and tell him his newest member was assaulting a federal officer. But, that was definitely more like it. He was glad Stevie was a hellcat; made things between them a hell of a lot more interesting._

" _Listen to me, June bug." She purred sweetly, shaking Agent Stahl once, pressing her harder against the glass. "I'm only going to say this once." Her voice turned deadly, "Stay away from my club and my family. If you don't, I will find you, and I will kill you. You'll never see me coming." Suddenly the door burst open and Stevie released Agent Stahl immediately, stepping back, placing her hands on her head in compliance._

 _Agent Stahl's chest heaved, as she smoothed the front of her shirt. "Get her out of here, lock her ass up for the night!" She roared, hand waving towards the door. Happy could see the fear in Agent's Stahl's eyes, she looked rattled. Good. Stevie Vale was definitely a scary ass bitch._

* * *

Stevie shook her head, waving him off. "I was just putting her in her place." She glanced over Clay's shoulder. Happy leaned on the side of the truck, twirling that infernal toothpick he always had in his mouth with his fingertips, white teeth gleaming in the fading afternoon sun. His dark eyes watched them with interest; nothing got past 'the killer.' She sighed, focusing back on Clay's face.

Clay's mouth twitched, "We don't need our best gun getting locked up." He stepped closer to her. "Take this opportunity to figure out whatever is brewing between the two of you." Stevie opened her mouth to protest, but Clay put up his hand. "I mean it, Stevie. I want it settled by the time you get back." Clay had become a father figure for her within the past few weeks. He took her under his wing, inviting her to go on rides, just the two of them. He took the opportunity to tell her about her father, and how he'd fallen apart when her sister died. He cleared his throat, "Grab your gear."

Happy watched as Stevie stormed off towards the clubhouse, her blonde curls streaming behind her in the wind. Clay ran a hand over his head, sliding off his dark sunglasses as he walked over to where Happy stood. "All loaded and ready to go, Pres."

"Good." Clay nodded. He sighed, "I'm sending Stevie with you. Half Sack is staying here, ah," He chuckled, "Didn't want to subject you to the-"

"Raucous sex they'd be having the entire drive?" Happy finished dryly. Clay's mouth twitched and the men shared a small chuckle. "Thanks." He tossed his toothpick. "Stevie okay with this assignment?"

Clay leveled eyes with Happy. He smirked, "You and I both know there is something going on between the two of you." He sighed, "You need to figure out what the hell it is, get it settled before this truck enters Charming again." He stepped closer to Happy, getting up in his face a little. "Do I make myself clear?"

Happy swallowed. "Crystal." He didn't like being given an ultimatum. He knew the dance that he and Stevie were doing was dangerous. It had started as out light banter, but lately had taken a darker turn. They were both volatile people, they didn't need to be at each other's throats. Definitely bad for club morale.

Clay stepped back and gave him a nod. "Good." He turned to see Stevie emerge from the clubhouse. He'd come to think of Stevie as the daughter he never had. This trip was going to be good for the club. He didn't need his two killers at each other's throats anymore. The club had enough external pressure, they didn't need the internal drama.

Happy gave the President a nod and turned to face Stevie as she made her way across the lot. He'd always been attracted to blondes, Stevie was no exception. Stellar smile, great rack, and a fabulous right hook, she kept him pretty off balance. She was taller than his usual fare, standing at least 5' 8" with her boots on. A little older too, not that he was a spring chicken himself. She wore a deep red tank top, dark wash jeans and studded belt, topped off by her kutte. The leather originally belonged to her father; she'd tailored it to fit her curves perfectly. The sunlight caught the silver ring sparkling in her nose, the fading light backlighting her hair. She looked like a badass angel, the ink flowing up her arm completing the look. He cleared his throat, "You're riding with me, cargo's secure in the back." He held out this hand for the atlas she had tucked under her arm.

Stevie handed him the leather bound book, and turned to wave goodbye to the rest of the club. They were all milling around the lot, gearing up for a security sweep of their holdings in Charming.

"Have a lovely trip you two!" Jax called, in a sing song voice. The men all hooted and hollered. A few of them letting loose catcall like whistles. Stevie just climbed up in the cab of the truck and before she slid down inside, gave them all the finger. They reacted, laughing even harder, all placing bets on how long it took for them to give into each other, and who would give in first.

"My money's on Stevie." Tig scoffed, "The way she was looking at Happy last night," He whistled low. "I say by tomorrow night, once they've dropped off their cargo," He laughed, "Look out."

Jax shook his head. "Ya'll don't know her like I do." He held up his hand staving off the sudden eruptions of catcalls and whistles. "Happy breaks first, tonight." He looked over at Tig, offering his hand, "50 bucks."

Tig eyed him suspiciously. Then he stepped forward and placed his hand in Jax's. "Deal."

Stevie shook her head and settled down in the cab, shutting the door. She knew they were placing bets on who was going to break first. Bastards. She glanced sideways at Happy, he had the atlas spread open on the dash, planning their route to Vancouver.

"If we drive a few hours tonight, we can make it there by tomorrow evening." Stevie offered, lighting a cigarette. Happy rolled his eyes up at her, cocking an eyebrow. That was probably the most civil she'd spoken to him in a week. "Used to make runs up to Vancouver for The Devil's Tribe all the time." Stevie shrugged, "Plus duty free liquor is always a nice bonus." She threw him a wink before returning her attention back to her iPod. Happy just grunted in response, turning his attention back to the map. Stevie rolled her eyes, then she got a wicked idea. Before should could talk herself out of it, she slid across the seat, getting up in Happy's personal space. She leaned over the open atlas, pretending to be oblivious to the fact she had literally just cuddled up to The Tacoma Killer.

Jesus, she smelled amazing. Even when the croweaters tried really hard, they only ever smelled like stale booze, cigarettes and desperate pussy. Her scent was clean, faint cigarette mixed with a floral that didn't remind him of his Mom or Grandma. He swallowed hard, telling himself she was only doing this on purpose to spite him, like he'd requested her presence on this godforsaken trip. Well, two could play that game. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting along her cheekbone, feeling her shiver.

"If we can get across the California, Oregon border, say, stop outside of Klamath Falls, we'll be golden." She slid her finger along the highway line, stopping just past the state border, below the city she'd named off. She was so close to Happy she could feel the heat radiating off his chest. The coolness of his kutte against her arm provided a contrasting sensation to anchor her from sliding herself in his lap and kissing him senseless. His hot breath fanned her cheek and she clenched the hand closest to him into a fist, nails biting into her palm.

"Sounds like a plan, co-pilot." He smirked at her, folding the atlas closed, snapping Stevie out of the haze she was in.

"Great." Stevie sighed, sliding back over to her side of the seat. She put in her earphones while Happy put the truck into gear. She could feel his gaze on her, she clenched her teeth, willing herself to ignore him. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Welcome to my revised Sons of Anarchy/OC story. I couldn't save Juice. I'm sorry that I was unable to do that. His redemption would have cost Stevie essential parts of her personality and character._

 _ **Angel of Death** \- Just like 'The Tacoma Killer', Stevie is also known by an alias, 'The Angel of Death.' Most MC members never thought that Stevie was actually a woman, so it's a bit of a surprise that she's female when she transfers to SAMCRO. We'll explore all of that in the later chapters. _

_**I Will Not Go Quietly - Don Henley** \- I'm a huge classic rock fan (obviously) so this track is what I wanted to set the tone for Happy and Stevie's adventure. We'll see where they take us!_

 _Thank you for your patience as I navigate this new story line. Stevie is definitely captaining this ship. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	2. Me, Myself & I

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

" _If we drive a few hours tonight, we can make it there by tomorrow evening." Stevie offered, lighting a cigarette. Happy rolled his eyes up at her, cocking an eyebrow. That was probably the most civil she'd spoken to him in a week. "Used to make runs up to Vancouver for The Devil's Tribe all the time." Stevie shrugged, "Plus duty free liquor is always a nice bonus." She threw him a wink before returning her attention back to her iPod. Happy just grunted in response, turning his attention back to the map. Stevie rolled her eyes, then she got a wicked idea. Before should could talk herself out of it, she slid across the seat, getting up in Happy's personal space. She leaned over the open atlas, pretending to be oblivious to the fact she had literally just cuddled up to The Tacoma Killer._

 _Jesus, she smelled amazing. Even when the croweaters tried really hard, they only ever smelled like stale booze, cigarettes and desperate pussy. Her scent was clean, faint cigarette mixed with a floral that didn't remind him of his Mom or Grandma. He swallowed hard, telling himself she was only doing this on purpose to spite him, like he'd requested her presence on this godforsaken trip. Well, two could play that game. He leaned forward, his lips ghosting along her cheekbone, feeling her shiver._

" _If we can get across the California, Oregon border, say, stop outside of Klamath Falls, we'll be golden." She slid her finger along the highway line, stopping just past the state border, below the city she'd named off. She was so close to Happy she could feel the heat radiating off his chest. The coolness of his kutte against her arm provided a contrasting sensation to anchor her from sliding herself in his lap and kissing him senseless. His hot breath fanned her cheek and she clenched the hand closest to him into a fist, nails biting into her palm._

" _Sounds like a plan, co-pilot." He smirked at her, folding the atlas closed, snapping Stevie out of the haze she was in._

" _Great." Stevie sighed, sliding back over to her side of the seat. She put in her earphones while Happy put the truck into gear. She could feel his gaze on her, as if he expected her to say more. She clenched her teeth, willing herself to ignore him. It was going to be a long trip._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Me, Myself & I**

Three hours passed without incident. Stevie was finding it hard to stay awake. She needed to walk around for a few minutes, maybe using the ladies room wouldn't hurt either. Cherry must've had the same idea. Suddenly what sounded like a closed fist, pounded on the small window that separated the cab from the bed.

"Can we have a pee break?" A feminine voice asked, her voice slightly muffled by the wall between them.

Happy rolled his eyes. Chicks and pee breaks. He glanced at the fuel gauge. They could use a fill up too.

"Sure, Cher." Stevie shouted back, then she turned to Happy. "Pull over at the next exit. There's a small gas station, no security cameras."

Happy looked over at her, eyes cold, virtually unreadable. His mouth gaped a little, like he wasn't sure how to react to her knowledge of their route. He was debating on whether or not to just shrug the ladies off, but one look at Stevie's face and he knew if he didn't pull over, she was going to make him. He gave her a single nod, turning his attention back to the road.

Stevie sat back against the seat with a sigh of relief. She was afraid she was going to have to make Happy pullover. He didn't seem like the type to stop, and he might've kept going just to spite her. Thank God for Cherry.

Happy pulled the truck up to the gas pump farthest from the building to help conceal their cargo, and jumped out of the truck. Stevie opened the window in the cab to address their fugitives.

"Alright kiddos, listen up." Stevie said, "Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone." Cherry nodded, biting her lip. "Get in, get out. We don't need anyone wondering why there are four people traveling in a two person-"

"Who the fuck ya think ya are, Lass?" Cameron started to protest. "I'm fucking IRA-"

"Shut your face, Cammie." Happy growled from the open tailgate. Cameron grit his teeth, turning away from Stevie to head towards the opening. "You heard her, get in, get out." He stepped back to let the Irishman through. Cameron huffed and climbed down from the truck, disappearing into the convenience store. Cherry waited for him to return before taking her turn.

Stevie secured them both back into the cargo area before jumping down from truck. She stalked over to the convenience store and picked up a Monster, two bottles and a pack of smokes.

"Hey, Patches."

Shit. Stevie continued her transaction with the cashier, hoping that the man who'd recognized her would realize the patches were different and he probably was mistaken. She grabbed the drinks and smokes and turned around, coming face to face with Trevor Lane. His smile widened. No dice.

Happy finished pumping gas after taking his turn in the bathroom. He watched as Stevie's shoulders stiffened when the man behind her spoke. Something was wrong. He made sure the truck was locked before striding over to the convenience store.

"Quite the upgrade, Patches." Trevor teased, offering to carry the armful she had. "Leather and everything." He let out a low whistle. "You still look absolutely ravishing." He winked.

"Trevor?!" Stevie exclaimed breathlessly. "Fancy seeing you here." She shook her head slightly, trying to seem like she was in a hurry.

Happy stepped up to Stevie, sliding his arm around her waist like he'd done it a million times. "Hey, babe." He murmured before leaning down, claiming her mouth in a soul searing kiss. Stevie's head was spinning, first she did the very thing she told their fugitives not to do. Now Happy was kissing her like she was his fucking Old Lady. God Damn. At least it felt good. Who was she kidding? His kiss felt fucking fantastic.

Trevor's eyes widened when Happy materialized beside them. The man's appearance shouted 'dangerous' and he had that biker, 'cold blooded killer' vibe. Then the man leaned down and wrapped Stevie up in a kiss, obviously asserting his dominance. Stevie didn't pull away, in fact he caught her leaning into the embrace, her knees giving a little. Damn. He knew he should have made a move last time he saw her. He scrubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to back out of this.

"Hey," Stevie breathed, motioning to the stranger in front of them. "T-this is Trevor Lane. He bartends at _The Yellow Rose_ , just a few miles from here." She took a ragged breath, trying to draw enough air into her lungs to calm her racing heart.

Happy gave the man a nod. "Here, let me." He grabbed the bottles from her hands, cradling them in his left arm, keeping his right arm around her, sliding his hand into her back pocket.

Happy's touch ignited a slow burn low in her belly, radiating to where he casually gripped her ass. "Great to see you again, Trevor." Stevie flashed him a sympathetic smile, taking mental notes of how easily her and Happy seemed to fit together. She could see the shock on his face as he shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"Y-yeah." Trevor stammered, backing away. "See y-you around, Patches."

Happy swung them around so they headed back towards the truck. He handed her the keys before sliding his hand into her back pocket, so she could unlock the door. He handed her the bottles after helping her swing up into the cab. Stevie tried not to take note of how nice it felt for him to help her. She shook her head, clenching her fists; she was a kick ass biker, not some weak bitch. Happy shut her door and turned to look back to see that Trevor had split. Thank God for small favors. He was afraid he might have to make the kid disappear. Permanently.

Stevie popped the top on her Monster, passing a water to Cherry through the window. "How much further tonight?" Cherry asked, trying her best to not sound whiny.

"Oh, uh, just a couple more hours." Stevie assured her. "We'll stop for the night somewhere off the beaten track, grab a few hours and hit the road again." She glanced over at Happy as he climbed into the truck. "We're trying to make it to Vancouver by tomorrow evening."

"Okay." Cherry nodded, moving to sit down as Happy put the truck into gear.

Stevie drank her monster, ignoring the daggers Happy shot her across the truck cab. An hour into their journey, she pulled out the atlas. She found a small town a few miles off the highway where there was a motel they could grab a couple of rooms at.

"How much further." Happy murmured, glancing over at her.

Stevie glanced up at him. "Fifty miles, County Highway 875-A."

Happy nodded, not glancing her way again.

* * *

An hour later, they pulled up into a dusty parking lot of a no name motel just outside Klamath Falls, Oregon. Happy had to hand it to Stevie, she was at least useful in the navigation department. He stalked up to the office and returned with keys a few moments later. He opened the back hatch, handing a key to Cameron and another one to Cherry. "We're leaving at 6."

Stevie saw Cherry's eyes widen a little. "You can always sleep some more once we're on the road." She offered, placing a hand of comfort on Cherry's shoulder.

"Thanks, Stevie." She smiled sadly, and turned towards her room. Cameron had already disappeared into his room. Stevie took a moment to glance around the parking lot. It was mostly deserted. Frankly, the place looked like it probably had hourly rates, but it was off the beaten path, no cameras, no security. She lit a cigarette, waiting for Happy to secure the truck in front of where their rooms were.

Happy watched Stevie survey the area. He knew she was ex-military, so she was always vigilant. He wondered if she had trouble sleeping like he did. He was about to find out. The desk only had three rooms clean. He couldn't see asking Cherry and Cameron to share. He also didn't want Stevie sharing a room with Cherry, the old lady wanna be would just keep her up gabbing all night. He figured he'd take his chances, either she'd invite him to stay, or he'd sleep in the truck. Either way he made sure she got some rest. "Only three rooms." He held a key out to her.

Stevie eyed him warily. Bullshit. She was too tired to stomp over there herself and get another key. Happy knew that. She was also too tired to argue. That energy drink helped keep her awake, but she was definitely feeling the effects of late night partying settling in. "Okay, this one got two beds?" She asked, moving to unlock the door. Nope. One double bed. Shit. She didn't want to go knock on Cherry's door. The girl would have her up half the night gabbing. While Cherry was sweet, she was just a little too much of a 'girly girl' for Stevie.

Happy shook his head, darkening the door frame with his shoulders. "No, I'm gonna-"

"Sleep in the truck?" Stevie finished for him. Happy shrugged, crossing his arms. Stevie shook her head, "No." She motioned for him to come into the room. Happy felt his lips twitch as she shut the door, locking and deadbolting it, throwing the security chain in place.

Stevie busied herself with unwinding for the night. She stripped off her kutte, hanging it on the hook beside the door. Next came her double shoulder holster, she secured both guns, placing one in her waistband, the other went in her bag.

Happy settled on the edge of the bed, stripping off his boots. He set them neatly at the foot, and stretched out, lying back against the pillows, arms behind his head. He watched as Stevie got settled, stripping off her kutte, securing her guns. Then she pulled her long golden hair up, piling it up on top of her head, exposing her neck and the striking Fleur De Lis tattoo at the base of it. He wondered who she knew that did such gorgeous ink. Her wing tattoo was one of the best he'd ever seen. This newly revealed tat was no exception.

After securing her hair, Stevie stripped off her boots, placing them beside Happy's at the foot of the bed. She pulled out her toiletry bag and a pair of sleep shorts from her go bag, and locked herself in the bathroom. She leaned against the door for a moment, trying to get herself to calm down. Why didn't she just let him sleep in the truck? What possessed her to share a bed with him? Maybe she would just go see if Cherry would share, she could always threaten to slit the girl's throat if she didn't shut up. Stevie shook her head, staring hard into the cracked mirror on the wall. No, she was going to have to face him sooner or later. Didn't make sense to keep pushing off the inevitable. Plus, Clay would ring her neck if they weren't at least friends by the end of this trip. Shaking off her anxiety, Stevie finished getting ready for sleep.

Happy's breath caught when Stevie emerged from the bathroom. She'd always worn long pants around him, he never saw her legs bare. She had more ink, a floral design with a skull and crossed rifles. This one spilled over her left thigh, looking like it might continue up towards her hip. Now that he could see all three pieces, he'd bet fifty bucks they were all done by the same artist. He took his turn in the bathroom, emerging to find the room plunged into to darkness, save for a single lamp by the bed. Steve sat on the window sill, smoking. The wind changed direction, and the fragrant aroma of her joint filled his nostrils. He crossed the room and settled beside her, gazing out into dusty lot.

Stevie gave Happy a once over. He no longer wore his kutte, it hung next to hers on the wall. He was stripped down to jeans and just a plan wife beater, giving her sleep deprived brain all kinds of wicked ideas. She offered him the joint, releasing a long drag.

Happy studied her for a moment, then accepted, his fingers brushing hers gently. The touch sent a jolt of electricity up his arm. He only ever felt like this once before. He was young, barely sixteen. The girl was shy, but had begun to blossom beautifully. They were best friends, and a few years later, when she needed him most, he was off on club business. She was killed and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. He took a drag, watching Stevie pick at her nail polish. He definitely felt a similar connection with her. It terrified him. He desperately wanted to keep her at arm's length, so when she was hurt or killed, he wouldn't feel that pain again. He knew she'd gotten under his skin, and for the club's sake, he was going to have to face it.

"Patches?" Happy scoffed, offering the joint back.

Stevie felt her cheeks flame, she took the joint back and took a puff. "Yeah, patches." She laughed on soft breath, the weed really helping mellow her out, "Trevor's a good kid, just has a bit of a crush 's all." She smirked, passing the joint back.

"Hmm." Happy mused, "Can't blame him." His dark eyes glittered in the lamplight.

Stevie bit her lip. "How's that?" He offered her the joint and she put up her hand in refusal. He set it down, moving a little closer to her. Happy didn't answer, he just reached out and gripped her wrist, extending her arm so he could study the feathers covering it. Stevie gasped at his forwardness, but let him inspect the ink. "Hap…" She tried to take her arm back when she realized he was counting them. He met her eyes and realized he might have crossed a line and immediately released her arm. She rubbed at her wrist where his fingers had been, praying there wasn't going to be a bruise.

Happy sighed, leaning away from her. "Stevie, I'm-"

"Don't." Stevie stopped him, her hand resting on his knee. "Don't apologize." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I should just tell you instead of having you count them." She bit her lip. He nodded. She took a deep breath. "29."

Happy let loose a low whistle. That meant she'd killed for the MC 6 times. He reached for her arm again, this time she let him pull her arm into his chest, so he could look at the ink more closely. "This is dope work."

Stevie could feel his hot breath against her skin, causing it to break out in goosebumps. "Still need to get two added." So 8 more kills. Not too far off his personal 11. She shrugged. "My tattooist was blown up last week in Iraq." She scoffed, "Everyone I get close to gets hurt, Hap. You should run the other way." She warned, clenching her teeth.

Happy just shook his head once. Then he shrugged, "I'll do it." He released her arm, but didn't move away.

Stevie bit her lip, blinking rapidly against the tears threatening to spill over. She hadn't told anyone that James, her tattoo artist and fellow marine, had been killed by an IED. She planned to go see his Mom once they arrived back in Charming. She wanted to be the one to inform her, but that night she was stuck in jail after her temper got the best of her with Agent Stahl. Stevie took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. "Sure." Stevie said, clearing her throat.

"Sorry about your friend." Happy murmured, drawing her into his chest. One hand gripped her hip, the other cupped the back of her head, fingers playing in her hair. Stevie gripped the front of his shirt, as a few tears escaped down her cheek. He pulled back slightly, drawing her gaze back up to his.

"Thank you." Stevie murmured, breathing in his scent. He was so close to her, his lips hovering just inches from hers. If she just tilted her chin up just a little-

Happy clenched his teeth, his jaw twitching with the effort to control himself. He had this all planned out. He was going to get her all worked up, then break her. He'd kiss her, fuck her, get her out of his system. Then in the morning, he'd act like nothing happened. His solution to this whole situation was to return to the Tacoma, request transfer to the Nomads and stay the hell away from her.

Except he found himself not wanting to leave. For once, a woman wasn't throwing herself at him. Seemed like she was more interested in him and not just his dick. She wasn't after his patch, already had one of her own. She was an equal and that simple fact scared the shit out of him.

Then he had to go and offer to finish her tattoo. That definitely required for him to stick around. Then there was the issue of his mother. She insisted he bring Stevie with him the next time he visited. She said seeing Stevie brought her great joy. Who was he to deny his mom that?

Damn it all to Hell.

He closed the distance between them, claiming her mouth in a hard kiss. Stevie whimpered, her hands releasing their grip on his shirt to wrap around his body, nails scraping down his back. His hands wandered from her back down to her ass, pulling her more firmly against him. Stevie bit down on his lower lip and Happy let loose a growl that made her toes curl. Happy moved to stand up and drag her to the bed when his phone buzzed. Stevie slumped against the glass, watching Happy's eyes flash with anger as he dug his phone out his jeans pocket.

"Yeah." Happy growled, turning away from her.

"Just making sure my favorite duo is still alive and kicking." Clay was calling just to check in.

"Yeah, we're good, Pres." His voice sounded deadly.

"Good, good." Clay smirked, he could tell he'd interrupted something just by tone of Happy's voice. Thank God. "Cargo still intact?

"Yeah." Happy answered, dragging a palm over his bald head and down his face.

"Great." Clay chuckled. "Let me know when you're on your way back."

"Will do." Happy answered, flipping the phone shut.

"Clay?" Stevie asked, already knowing the answer. She hadn't moved from the window sill.

Happy took a deep breath and nodded, "I-I'm gonna check the truck." He grabbed his piece from the bed, "You should get some sleep." Then he unbolted the door and disappeared outside, locking the door behind him.

Stevie brought a trembling hand to her bruised lips, letting out a shaky breath. God damn, if kissing him felt like that, what would fucking him feel like? Would she even be able to survive it? She moved away from the window, double checking her gun was still under her pillow before settling under the covers. She stared at the ceiling, willing herself to stay awake until Happy returned, but the smoke, paired with her fried emotional state had her drifting swiftly off to dreamland.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Whoa. What a rollercoaster with these two! I'm loving the tension. I think these two need a little more time to get to know each other before we have them tumble into bed together. I love that fact that Stevie isn't after Happy for his patch. She's really not after him at all, really. It seems that Happy is the one doing the pursuing for once._

 _Me, Myself & I - G-Eazy - I started listening to G-Eazy a few years ago. I'm not a huge hip hop fan, but I really did this kid. He's legit. Creative, talented and a fine entertainer. Plus, it helps that Theo Rossi, and David Labrava like him too ;). Kind of picture Happy thinking Eazy was legit too…_

 _Time for day two of our trip. Time to drop the kids off in Canada!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	3. I Hate Myself For Loving You

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously..._

" _Clay?" Stevie asked, already knowing the answer. She hadn't moved from the window sill._

 _Happy took a deep breath and nodded, "I-I'm gonna check the truck." He grabbed his piece from the bed, "You should get some sleep." Then he unbolted the door and disappeared outside, locking the door behind him._

 _Stevie brought a trembling hand to her bruised lips, letting out a shaky breath. God damn, if kissing him felt like that, what would fucking him feel like? Would she even be able to survive it? She moved away from the window, double checking her gun was still under her pillow before settling under the covers. She stared at the ceiling, willing herself to stay awake until Happy returned, but the smoke, paired with her fried emotional state had her drifting swiftly off to dreamland._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Hate Myself For Loving You**

A scream shattered the perfectly wet dream Happy was enjoying. _Stevie was in his lap, topless, tongue dueling with his. Her hand snuck under the hem of his shirt, fingertips tracing the smiley faces on his stomach..._ He bolted upright in bed to find Stevie facing away from him, her body contorted with the stress of her dream. Her fingers gripped the sheets and she looked like she might scream again. He acted quickly, rolling over her, covering her body with his, one of his hands cupping her cheek. "Stevie," He spoke softly, but firmly, trying to get her to come awake from her nightmare.

"P-please! J-Jacob!" She sobbed, eyes squeezed tightly shut, her fist came up, socking him in the eye before he could catch it. He thankfully caught the second, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stevie!" He spoke firmer this time, shaking her a little, praying he didn't have to hit her back to get her to come out of it. Although, truth be told, he wouldn't mind a little payback.

Stevie let out a gasp, coming awake. She blinked, wondering why her arms were being pinned against her chest. Then the memory of her nightmare crashed down around her. Her right knuckles burned like she just punched something. From the look of the shiner forming on Happy's eye socket, it looked like the thing she punched was him. "Aww, hell," She swore, taking a deep breath, letting it out through her nose.

"Not quite," Happy quipped, flashing her the ghost of a grin, letting go of her wrists. She slid up to a sitting position up against the headboard, covering her face in her hands.

Stevie glanced at the clock through her fingers, 3:45. Jesus, she hadn't been asleep for more than two hours. She slid out of the bed, padding to the bathroom. She stared hard at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes, half wishing she'd find the bed empty when she got back to it. After splashing some cool water on her face, she returned to the bed, ice cold washcloth in hand.

Happy propped himself up on the bed against the headboard, gently feeling his swollen eye after switching on the bedside lamp. What the hell was he getting himself into? The woman obviously suffered from PTSD, rightly so. She'd been through Hell and back. Was he really willing to sign on for something like this? Was he really ready to give up the one night stands and weekend flings? The bathroom door squeaked back open, and he watched as Stevie emerged from the bathroom, holding a wet washcloth.

"Here," She murmured, leaning over him to press the washcloth to his eye.

He hummed in approval, "Thanks, killa." He teased, letting his head fall back against the headboard. They sat for a few minutes in complete silence. The only sound was Stevie's ragged breathing returning to normal and the occasional grunt of discomfort from Happy.

"Let me see, Hap." She murmured, straddling his lap so she could see the injury better in the dim light. The bruise was just beginning to form under his brow, thankfully most of it was hidden by the dark hair of his eyebrow.

Happy sucked in a breath when Stevie slipped into his lap. "Careful, little girl." He growled, hands smoothing up her thighs, settling on her hips, earning the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She bit her lip to mask the moan that bubbled up in her chest from hearing him call her that. She took the cloth from him and leaned closer to get a better look at her handy work, giving him a generous view of her ample cleavage. "Tryna kill me, mami?" He groaned, eyes darkening, his fingers tightening on her hips.

"Maybe." Stevie quipped, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She smoothed a few fingers over the tender spot, Happy hissed in response, shooing her fingers away.

"Fuck," He whined, "Can't ever say you hit like a girl." He scowled, but she could see the amusement dwelling in his eyes.

"Might just get you more in trouble." Stevie shrugged, replacing the cloth. She brought his hand up to replace hers and slid off his lap to sit beside him on the bed. His arm settled around her shoulders, she rested her head on his shoulder. She almost giggled out loud, she was in a hotel room halfway to Vancouver, cuddling with The Tacoma Killer after punching him in the face. Could her life be any more unpredictable?

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Who's Jacob?" Happy asked, setting the cloth on the night stand. He mentally kicked himself, he should have let her speak first.

She sighed. It was going to come up eventually. "My partner." She murmured, holding his gaze for a moment, then looking away, "Uh, Jacob was my sniper partner." She wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek and sniffled once.

Happy felt his chest constrict at the way she said the man's name. There was definitely more to that sentence. He knew enough not to press the issue. Honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, might just make him stupidly jealous. They still had a job to do, he needed to focus.

Stevie let loose the breath she had been holding. She was afraid he'd press her for more information. Thankfully, he had enough sense to stay quiet. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep, I'll take the chair." She moved to slide off the bed.

"No." Happy protested, grabbing her arm. "Not necessary." He grunted, sliding back under the covers, holding them back for her to get in. Stevie rolled her eyes, but complied, mostly because she was still exhausted and she knew arguing with him was pointless. Happy leaned over and switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Stevie settled on her side, facing away from him. He pulled covers up over them, then pulled her back against his chest. Stevie opened her mouth to protest, but Happy pressed a soft kiss against the Fleur De Lis tattoo on her neck. "Sleep." He ordered, his voice a stark contrast to the warmth she felt radiating through her veins. His arm snaked over her hip, fingertips resting on her stomach. Slowly she felt herself begin to relax and drift off once again, hopefully to happier dreams.

* * *

Stevie awoke to find the space beside her empty, but still warm. She checked the clock, 5:25am. She flopped back on her back, listening to the water run in the bathroom. It shut off, and a few minutes later, Happy emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Sweet Jesus, the man was a sight to behold. He may be ten years her senior, but good Lord he blew all the other men of SAMCRO out of the water.

"Morning." Stevie offered, her voice husky with sleep. She flashed him a sleepy grin and stretched, sliding her legs out of the bed.

Happy swallowed the groan that threatened to escape his chest at the sight of her. Her hair was a wreck, and the oversized t shirt she wore looked like it was one of his. She looked well fucked, climbing from the bed they'd shared and it had him wanting to make it a reality. He gave her a nod, before ducking back in the bathroom to pull on clothes, willing his instant hard on to calm down. She had him feeling like he was sixteen all over again.

Stevie pulled out her phone, while she waited for the bathroom to be free. One text message.

 _Did you two come to an understanding yet?_

Stevie smirked. First Clay, now Jax was checking up on them.

 _We haven't fucked, if that's what you're asking, Jackson ;)_

Jax texted back immediately. _Shit._ _Looks like I owe Tig 50 bucks._

 _Who says we're gonna fuck at all?_ Stevie shot back, looking up as Happy exited the bathroom. Of course she wanted to get there with Happy, but would it just be a one time thing? He didn't seem like the relationship type. She didn't want to just sleep around. She was getting too old for that.

Jax answered a moment later. _I'm sure Hap has something to say about that. ;) Only a matter of time, darlin'. Be safe out there._

Stevie sighed. _You too xo_

She sent the message then headed into the bathroom. Happy had gone outside to get the truck all loaded up.

Steve emerged from the hotel room with 5 minutes to spare. She'd cleaned up, dressed and packed in about 20 minutes. She slid her dark sunglasses in place and swung up into the cab of the truck. Happy sat in the driver's seat, atlas spread on the dash. She turned to open the window into the cargo area.

"Good Morning, Stevie." Cherry said sweetly, offering her a steaming cup of coffee. Usually Stevie was the one up early enough to grab such luxuries. With her nightmare last night, she was feeling like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning, Cherry." Stevie murmured back, accepting the cup, giving it a sniff. She sighed, "You're a saint."

"We're looking at a 12 hour trip." Happy announced, putting the truck into gear. Everyone scrambled to secure themselves as he peeled out of the lot.

"Challenge accepted." Stevie mused, taking the atlas off the dashboard, and settling it in her lap. She took a sip of the coffee, humming with pleasure.

Happy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he twirled a toothpick between his lips.

"What?" Stevie asked, taking another sip, watching Happy shake his head.

* * *

Two hours later Happy pulled off the highway to gas up the truck and grab something to eat. Stevie went first this time, then fueled the truck while everyone took their turn in the convenience store. Happy returned to the truck, coffee and pack of smokes in hand. "Aww," Stevie gushed, reaching for the steaming liquid, "That for me, old man?" She teased, enjoying the scowled it earned her.

"Careful, little girl." Happy bit back, holding the cup just out of her reach.

Stevie frowned as she stepped closer to him, causing his back to hit the side of the truck. She leaned in and murmured in his ear, "Oh, I'm sorry." She licked her lips, "You want me to call you, Daddy, instead?" She chuckled.

Happy growled, dropping the coffee he'd just bought to grab Stevie by the biceps, turning them so she was the one pinned up against the truck.

Stevie laughed. She. Fucking. Laughed. Happy leaned in, lips ghosting over her ear causing her to shiver. He felt her breath catch and her body melt under his nearness. There. That was much better. "Listen here, little girl." He growled, "After we drop off this fucking cargo, you're mine."

"I better be." Stevie murmured back, her voice a little more breathless than she cared to admit. Jesus, the man was an animal. It was barely 8 in the morning and he had her ready and raring to go.

Happy released her and stalked back across the lot into the convenience store. He might be a badass biker, but he knew denying a woman the simple pleasure of a cup of coffee was not the way to get her to tumble into bed with him.

* * *

Happy was extremely distracted by the vexing creature on the other side of the cab. This hour alone she decided that rolling down the window and giving a sports car that cut them off the bird was appropriate, along with a heartfelt, _'Mother-fucking pussy!_ ' shouted out the window. Then she decided to pull out the atlas and find a place to stop for lunch, claiming she was starving. Once she'd settled on a little diner outside of Tacoma that Happy recommended, she seemed to settle a little.

Stevie found herself loosening up a little. She buried herself in studying the atlas as a cover so she could do inventory on the dangerous man next to her. He wasn't just dangerous because he enjoyed the kill, he was dangerous because she understood that pleasure. Jacob had always wanted to shelter her from the details of her targets. She always had to fight against resenting him for it. Happy would enjoy the hunt and the kill with her. They'd yet to go on assignment, but Clay hinted that was why he'd wanted her to patch into SAMCRO. He wanted someone like Tacoma had. He wanted a killer. Maybe she would let herself go a little, loosen up and show Happy she wasn't a straight laced school girl. She'd heard the rumors, she knew what everyone thought of her.

 _Crazy-ass bitch._

 _She's a complete freak._

 _She's so cold._

 _Bet she wouldn't even make a sound if you fucked her._

Proving them wrong was half the fun, right? At least that's what she told herself. It was hard to do life without Jacob, he believed in her so much. Since his murder, she'd been on the brink of calling it quits herself. Being a son brought her back, gave her purpose again. She didn't want to squander the chance she'd been given, plus, Sons didn't kill themselves.

* * *

"You think we can make it back to Tacoma tonight?" Stevie asked, as they all piled back into the truck after a quick bite to eat. "It's only 3 hours from Vancouver." Happy shrugged. Stevie stepped closer to him, arms slung around his neck as her lips pressed to his ear, "Might be nice to sleep in your own bed for a change." She pulled back far enough to press her lips to his. He didn't react at first, wondering if he was still driving and daydreaming. His eyes popped open and he realized this was very real. He reacted with a growl, nipping her lower lip. She gasped and he slid his tongue in her mouth to further stake his claim on her.

Stevie rocked back on her heels, breaking the kiss. Happy let out a breath through his nose, trying to calm himself. They still had six hours to go in their crazy adventure. Now she was talking about going even further to Tacoma. He did like the idea of crashing in his own bed. The drive from Tacoma to Charming was just over 10 hours. Completely doable in a day, even if they didn't leave until noon tomorrow.

Stevie bit her lip. She hadn't ever felt like this, even Jacob didn't unsettle her like Happy did. He made her bold, wanton even. She turned away from him and climbed back up into the truck so they could continue to make great time. Slipping in her earbuds, she flipped on Zeppelin IV and let the music carry her away.

* * *

They reached the border in record time. Stevie wasn't sure if she could do better on her bike alone. She'd texted the border guard she knew to see if he was on shift. Thankfully, he was. He told her lane 2 and she instructed Happy to pull up through it. They had stopped about a half hour before the border to get Cherry and Cameron hidden in their compartments. With her connections, she didn't worry about them inspected the cargo, but better safe than sorry.

"Stevie Vale." Larry Whitman, the border guard she'd once took a drunken tumble with flashed her his infamous panty dropping grin. "Passports please." He winked at her.

Happy grit his teeth, handing over his passport. He could tell by the way the young man was ogling Stevie that he'd slept with her. He knew Stevie wasn't a prude, but it still stung to see the interaction between them. He felt a fierce protectiveness over her even though she wasn't technically his to begin with.

"Who's the old man?" Larry murmured with a chuckle, handing over their documents to his partner. He motioned for them to open the back of the truck.

"Happy Lowman." She answered, "And he's my Old Man, so watch it." She smirked, watching Happy's eyes widen for a second before he composed himself.

Larry's face was priceless. "Y-your o-old man?" He stammered, running a hand through his dark hair. "Stevie, your old man is _The Tacoma Killer_?!"

Happy smirked. He wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, seeing as she was just as bat shit crazy as he was. He twirled his toothpick and watched as Stevie did her thing.

Stevie nodded, "You could say we're a perfect match, Larry." She winked at Happy, enjoying watching him try to contain his emotion.

"Yeah, I guess." Larry scoffed with a wry grin. His partner came back over to the truck.

"All set." He handed back their passports. "Thanks and enjoy your trip." He gave them a friendly wave and walked back to the guard post.

Larry sighed, "Guess that's my cue." He helped Stevie pull down the tailgate. "You staying long?"

Stevie smirked, "Nope. Just a quickie." Happy rolled his eyes. Good Lord, now she was just pushing it. She leaned in and gave Larry a hug and kiss on the cheek, then joined Happy back in the cab of the truck. "See ya around, Whitman." She murmured as Happy put the truck in gear and pulled out.

After they were clear of the border crossing, Happy broke the silence. "You fuck him?"

Stevie scoffed, turning to rest her back against the door, stretching her legs out on the seat between them. "Yes." She admitted, "Once. It was a couple of years ago." She sighed, "I was really, really drunk."

Happy grunted, eyes still on the road. They only had to go a few miles to the rendezvous point. Thankfully, they didn't have to go all the way into Vancouver.

* * *

The hand off went off without a hitch. Cameron and Cherry would board a train to the airport and go straight to Belfast.

"Thank you for everything," Cherry sniffled, pulling Stevie in for a fierce hug. "Tell Half Sack, I'll always love him."

Happy shook his head, watching Stevie handle the weeping woman. Stevie smirked, "Sure will, sweetheart." Cherry nodded, waving as Cameron guided them away towards the train that would take them to the airport.

Stevie pulled out her phone to check the time. 5pm. She glanced over at Happy once they were back in the truck, roaring off towards The States. He looked more relaxed than when they first started the trip. They were going to make it to Tacoma just in time for a Friday night party. Perfect.

"I'm exhausted," Stevie announced, "You mind?" She asked, motioning to his lap. Happy's eyebrows shot up to where his hairline would have been if he didn't shave his head. After a moment he turned his gaze back to the road, extending his arm along the back of the seat to make room for her. Stevie bit her lip. She hadn't expected him to say yes. She knew she was walking a fine line. She was probably going to pay for all the teasing and button pushing later. She was completely counting on it.

Happy took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose as Stevie settled down, her head pillowed against his thigh. She'd taken it down from its usual ponytail to let it fall freely around her shoulders. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through it. Stevie stretched like a cat, humming in approval. He could tell when she drifted off, her breathing evened out and her grip on his knee relaxed. He knew she wanted to enjoy the party at Tacoma, but he had other ideas. Hopefully this nap helped her keep up.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **I Hate Myself For Loving You - Joan Jett and The Blackhearts -**_ _The grit of this track is perfect for Stevie. Her relationship with Jacob wasn't perfect, even if they were partners, there's definitely more than meets the eye with that one._

 _I am thoroughly enjoying the adventure with this new OC, I hope you are too!_

 _I've been listening to G-Eazy almost non stop since I began this fic. I'm sure DL aka "Lift Off" would be proud. LOL._

 _Next up is a homecoming of sorts. We're in Hap's stomping grounds, the SOA Tacoma Charter. We'll see how Stevie copes with the usual sweetbutts Happy gets tangled up in..._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	4. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

" _I'm exhausted," Stevie announced, "You mind?" She asked, motioning to his lap. Happy's eyebrows shot up to where his hairline would have been if he didn't shave his head. After a moment he turned his gaze back to the road, extending his arm along the back of the seat to make room for her. Stevie bit her lip. She hadn't expected him to say yes. She knew she was walking a fine line. She was probably going to pay for all the teasing and button pushing later. She was completely counting on it._

 _Happy took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose as Stevie settled down, her head pillowed against his thigh. She'd taken it down from its usual ponytail to let it fall freely around her shoulders. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through it. Stevie stretched like a cat, humming in approval. He could tell when she drifted off, her breathing evened out and her grip on his knee relaxed. He knew she wanted to enjoy the party at Tacoma, but he had other ideas. Hopefully this nap helped her keep up._

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Girls, Girls, Girls**

 **Sons of Anarchy MC Clubhouse**

 **Tacoma, Washington**

"Kozy!" Stevie shouted across the clubhouse lot after jumping down from the truck. Herman Kozik turned from his brothers to see Stevie Vale running full tilt across the parking lot towards him.

"Stevie?" Kozik questioned, squinting at her playfully. Jesus, she looked gorgeous. She still wore her blonde hair long and loose, curls tumbling past her shoulders. Stevie grinned and launched herself at him, he obliged, catching her and holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed with a grin, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Then he wrapped her up in a bear hug, burying his face in her hair. He looked over her shoulder to see Happy Lowman leaning against the truck Stevie had jumped down from, watching them with thinly veiled interest. Shit. Was Stevie Happy's Old Lady? The he realized she was wearing leather. "You wearing the Reaper?" He asked, setting her back down on her feet. Stevie bit her lip, turning around to show him the patch on the back of her kutte. Then she showed him the Redwood Original patch on the front.

"Shit. You patched into SAMCRO? " Kozik scoffed, a huge smile on his face. "Always were a crazy-ass broad!" He motioned to the brothers gathered around them. "Guys, meet Stevie Vale, the notorious 'Angel of Death."

Happy had never, ever seen Stevie like this. It was like laying eyes on Kozik made her into a different person. Usually Stevie was pretty reserved, didn't rush into anything, kept to herself. Something inside her snapped and she launched herself into the freakishly tall blonde's arms with abandon, effectively putting herself into the center of attention. A typical friday night party was in full swing at the compound, and people were beginning to notice.

Stevie Vale couldn't help herself. All the tension between her and Happy had her pretty riled up. Seeing Kozik was the last straw. She'd first met Herman at boot camp. They'd both gone thought basic training before she shipped off to sniper school. She knew Herman had patched into Tacoma, but she thought he was heading down to Charming helping with the ATF shit. Guess things were still too tense between him and Trager over Missy.

"Wait, Stevie Vale?" One brother asked, shooing off the sweetbutt on his arm. "Like the sniper?"

"In the flesh." Stevie smirked, giving a mock curtsy.

"Jesus Christ, I thought it was a mad rumor!" Another brother exclaimed.

"Yeah, I get that alot." Stevie chuckled. She turned to see Happy heading their way. He was greeted warmly by the crew before they headed back into the clubhouse.

"Welcome home, brother." Kozik grinned, pulling Happy in for a hug.

"Thanks, Koz." Happy murmured. He glanced around the lot. "Mind if I borrow your bike?"

Kozik smirked. He knew that look. "Sure, Hap." He strode over to his bike, handing his helmet to Stevie.

"Just a quick cruise," Happy explained, "Tell Lee, I'll be back in an hour."

Stevie took the helmet and tried to pass it to Happy, but he was already on the bike. "Get on." He ordered, his voice hard and demanding.

She shared a look with Kozik and shrugged. Kozik opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw the amusement in Stevie's eyes. She was fine with riding bitch with the Killa, go figure. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she snapped on the helmet, then slid on behind Happy. She slid her arms around his waist, scooting up so her knees hugged his hips. He started the bike and rolled towards the street.

He turned his head to press his lips to Stevie's ear. "Hold on tight, little girl." Then they were flying.

Once they cleared the smaller streets, Happy really opened her up. Stevie let loose a whoop of joy, gripping his shoulder and waving one arm above her head. She felt Happy's chest rumble with laughter as she snuggled closer. She hadn't rode bitch in a long time, she'd forgotten the rush.

Happy let himself fully smile for the first time in a long time. Here he was, flying down the highway at that coveted 92 mph, with a gorgeous woman on the back of his bike, life couldn't be more perfect. He was going to sleep in his own bed tonight, and finally get to fuck the woman of his dreams. Stevie was a tough as nails biker chick, he didn't take that lightly. He wasn't sure how to express that to her, which was why he'd stopped entertaining crows at the clubhouse. He shook his head slightly to clear the noise and focused on the moment. He pulled off the highway to a his favorite spot that overlooked the bay. He shut off the bike and set it.

Stevie sighed, sliding off the bike and removing her helmet. Happy settled on the scrubby grass, pulling her down to sit between his legs. Stevie smiled and settled down, resting her back against his chest. Happy wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. The water shimmered with the fading sun, the warm breeze softly blowing her hair away from her face. They sat like this for a few minutes before Happy broke the silence. "Thank you."

Stevie's heart stopped. Happy Lowman didn't thank anyone, for anything, ever. "You're welcome?" Stevie answered, turning a little so she could see his face. He had another infernal toothpick between his lips.

Happy smirked, "Not good at this part, little girl." He murmured, his voice slightly deeper than usual. He leaned back to gaze out at the water, tossing his toothpick into the wind.

"Well," Stevie smiled, "You know what they say, practice makes perfect." She pulled out her pack of smokes, offering him one. He took one and she lit his, and then hers.

Happy let loose a long drag and shook his head. "Not just some pussy." He swallowed hard, watching her reaction. Her smile deepened. He scoffed, "You're more than that." He took another drag as she settled back against his chest.

"That why you haven't had any pussy since the party last week?" Stevie asked, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if he knew she'd noticed.

Happy stopped breathing for a moment. "You noticed?" He released the smoke through his nose.

"Oh yeah." Stevie chuckled. "You're usually all tangled up in blonde, slim and desperate." She took another drag, blowing it out quickly. "Also helped that I got an earful from her that night."

He chuckled, the vibrations doing delicious things to Stevie's simmering arousal. He remembered the sight. Stevie was confronted by a blonde he occasionally kept company with. She was his usual crow when he was in attendance at a SAMCRO party, Stevie was pretty sure he didn't fuck her. He rarely invited the girl back to his dorm, giving no hope of ever earning Old Lady status with him. She torn into Stevie for messing up her chance at his patch.

* * *

" _Who do you think you are?" The blonde croweater who usually hung around Happy, approached Stevie at the bar._

" _Excuse me?" Stevie shot back, not bothering to turn towards the girl._

 _The blonde rolled her eyes, "I said-"_

" _Oh, I heard what you said sweetheart." Stevie scoffed. "Just tell me what patch you think I'm stepping on now…" She tossed back the rest of the whiskey in her glass, setting it back down on the bar with a thud._

" _Happy's." The blonde pouted, crossing her arms, trying to look tough._

 _Stevie bit her lip to keep from laughing in the girl's face. "Happy's." Stevie repeated. "Hm." She had caught him looking at her more, watching her while they were in church, or when they were alone on assignment. They'd almost kissed a few times, a phone call or someone walking into the room prevented it. She glanced over at Hap's usual corner, he was there. Alone. Not a croweater in sight. Ah. Hence the ambush at the bar. Shit._

" _Look, sweetie." Stevie sighed, "I'm a MC member, you're a croweater." She locked eyes with Gemma across the room. Gemma nodded. "You've got your place, I've got mine." She leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear, "You best remember that." She pulled back to smile sweetly at the girl only to have the blonde wind up and smack her across the face. Stevie reacted, punching the girl in the nose. She went to finish the job when suddenly Jax appeared between Stevie and the blonde._

" _Cool off, Stevie." He growled at her, hands on her shoulders. Stevie shook her head, lunging for the blonde, "Go!" Jax shouted, shoving her back. Happy was on his feet. He didn't like anyone shoving Stevie around, even if it was the VP._

" _Next time I won't be so nice." Stevie said over Jax's shoulder, spitting on the floor. Then she spun on her heel and disappeared out of the clubhouse. She headed straight for her bike. She slapped on her helmet and started it up._

 _Happy jogged across the lot, watching Stevie mount her bike. He followed, snapping his helmet on as he sped after her out of the lot. She hung a right and headed for the highway. She pulled to a stop at the last stoplight before the highway began, he rolled to a stop beside her._

" _Catch me if you can, old man." Stevie taunted, revving her engine. She flashed him a brilliant smile._

 _Happy revved back, waiting for the light to change. Once it turned green, they dropped the hammer. Speeding alongside Stevie down that highway, he felt himself falling in deep. They'd begun to at least tolerate one another. With Clay pairing them up on assignments, it was imperative they at least be civil to one another. Seeing her like this began to break his resolve and his efforts to keep her at arm's length were failing._

 _They rode for almost a half hour before Stevie turned back towards Charming. He kept up with her, even when she was weaving in and out of traffic. They pulled up to the clubhouse, and backed in their bikes. Stevie dismounted and stashed her helmet. She strode purposefully over to him, gripped the front of his kutte and pressed her lips to his. Happy didn't even get a chance to react before she pulled away. "Thanks for the rush, Hap." She purred, biting her lip. Then she released her grip on his leather and disappeared into the clubhouse. He slumped back against his bike, breathless._

* * *

"Worked out." Happy grunted, tossing his spent cigarette. His eyes drifted closed as the salty wind washed over him.

Stevie smirked, "Yeah, guess it did, didn't it?" She bit her lip. "Happy, I-"

Before she could continue, Happy gripped her shoulders, turning her towards him, claiming her mouth in a hard kiss.

Stevie melted against his chest, her hands gripping the front of his kutte. She opened for him, and he lowered her to the ground, settling between her spread legs. They continued to kiss, his still gloved hand sliding up under her kutte to cup her breast. She arched into his touch, her head falling back, giving him better access to her throat.

Happy bit down on Stevie's collarbone, grinding his growing erection into her core. He soothed the now purpling mark with his lips and tongue, accomplishing his goal. He wanted her to walk into his clubhouse, branded so all his brothers knew she was his and his alone.

"Really, Hap?" Stevie groaned as he pulled back to look at his handy work.

He grunted, pulling her closer for a soft kiss. He released her mouth, letting his face remain close to hers for a moment, feeling the intoxicating rush of their nearness. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Kozik was probably trying to keep him honest. Or, he wanted time with the vixen in his arms, too. His ego made him choose the latter. He pulled back, getting to his feet and pulling her with him.

Stevie gripped the front of Happy's kutte for a moment until the world stopped spinning. He had her so off balance, his very presence was intoxicating, let alone having his mouth on her. "T-time to head back?" Stevie's voice wavered a little. She cursed under her breath. She was a bad ass biker chick, not some wanton skank. She took a step back, running a hand through her ponytail.

Happy nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Yeah." He enjoyed unnerving the notorious, Angel of Death. He started the bike, handing her the helmet. As soon as she settled, he had them off and flying back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Kozik stood next to the bar, waiting for Happy and Stevie to return from their ride. He wasn't stupid, he knew Hap swept Stevie away before anyone else had a chance to swoop in and challenge his claim. Stevie still seemed a little oblivious to it, but Happy was completely obsessed with her. He didn't give any time, let alone ride time, to just anyone. Hap was an extremely private person, and for him to share a 'cool off' ride was big.

Stevie took a deep breath before they entered the clubhouse, trying to calm her fluttering stomach. Happy slid his arm casually around her waist as they approached the bar. Kozik nodded at the pair, waiving over the prospect who was slinging drinks. "Three shots of Jaeger, and three beers." Kozik ordered, turning to watch Stevie survey the room. "Welcome to Tacoma, baby." He winked, earning a glare from Happy and a chuckle from Stevie.

The clubhouse was smaller than SAMCRO, but still had the familiar stench of pussy, beer and weed. Stevie didn't spend a ton of time in the main bar area in Charming, she mostly kept to her room and the garage or lot. Pussy wasn't really her favorite air freshener. The music was cranked, classic rock oozing out over the speakers. Currently, Motley Crue's _Girls, Girls, Girls,_ had everyone tapping their toes or swaying their hips. The song was pretty accurate for what was in the room. Tacoma wasn't a big charter, but there had to be at least a dozen young women strutting their stuff.

"Quite the collection," Stevie teased, nodding to the room.

Kozik scoffed, "We can't all have an entire MC of men at our disposal, Stevie." He held up his shot.

"Touche." Stevie grinned, raising her glass. "What're we drinking to, Kozy?" She bit her lip, feeling Happy's grip on her hip tighten.

"Old friends." Kozik murmured, giving her a mega watt grin. Happy rolled his eyes.

"Old friends." Stevie chuckled. Happy grunted and raised his glass. They clinked glasses and slammed the shot.

Happy leaned close to murmur in her ear. "My dorm, fifteen minutes." Then he slid off his bar stool, towered over her for a moment, then headed off to church to meet with Tacoma's President, Lee.

Kozik noticed the brand Happy left on her collarbone. That was definitely not there when they arrived. "He treating you good?" He murmured, leveling his gaze with hers.

Stevie felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Yeah," She murmured with a shrug, looking away, taking a swig of beer.

Kozik's jaw twitched. "If he's still sleeping with-"

"He's not." Stevie stopped him. Kozik cocked an eyebrow. That wasn't like Happy, he took advantage of pussy wherever he went. "Hasn't since things heated up last week."

"Well, shit." Kozik laughed. "That's pretty serious."

"Yeah," Stevie scoffed, "Tell me about it." They were silent for a few moments, Stevie prayed Kozik would get the hint and change the subject.

* * *

"I see Charming has been treating you well," Lee mused, nodding towards the bar where Stevie sat with Kozik.

Happy grunted, "You could say that." He watched as Stevie glanced up at the clock, then back at Kozik. He said something that made her shoulders shake with laughter and her cheeks bloom with color. It had been a long time since he wanted to be the one making a woman laugh like that.

Lee barked a laugh, "C'mon Hap." He sighed. "She's gorgeous." He turned from the window, to settled back at the head of the table. "Plus she's just as dangerous and crazy as you are."

Happy turned away from the window to settle at the table. "I'm going Nomad." He stated, not leaving any room for negotiation. He'd mentioned the desire to Lee a few months ago when his Mother's health took a turn for the worst.

Lee leaned back in his chair and studied the guarded man at the table. He knew that Hap's Mom was sick and in Bakersfield. He also knew that look; Happy was smitten with the blonde assassin sitting at the bar. A female biker was virtually unheard of. A female enforcer was even more rare. He took a deep breath, letting it out his nose. "Okay." He nodded. "We'll vote on your request tomorrow morning before you head back to Charming."

"That's it?" Happy questioned, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Lee shrugged, "What else is there Hap?" He asked, "You want to take care of your Mom, and you always step up when asked. I know if we really get in a jamb, we can give you a call."

Happy pursed his lips. It seemed too easy. He knew the Sons were big on family, and they were even bigger on loyalty. "Okay." He nodded.

"Now," Lee smirked, "Why don't you tell me about that blonde bombshell shooting whiskey at the bar." Hap's eyebrows rose. Lee leaned forward a little, "She's got you hooked, line and sinker, brother."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Thank you for joining me on this adventure. We've got over 50 people following this story, and double digit reviews! Your support means the world to me._

 _I hope you had a lovely Holiday._

 _ **Girls, Girls, Girls - Motley Crue -**_ _This song is blaring over the speakers as Stevie and Kozik sit at the bar. Seemed like a great title, too._

 _Up next is the big moment we've all been waiting for. Happy's got Stevie all to himself tonight. No pressing club business, no responsibility, just the two of them, together. Let's see what happens!_

x _oxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	5. Need You Tonight

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously..._

 _Lee leaned back in his chair and studied the guarded man at the table. He knew that Hap's Mom was sick and in Bakersfield. He also knew that look; Happy was smitten with the blonde assassin sitting at the bar. A female biker was virtually unheard of. A female enforcer was even more rare. He took a deep breath, letting it out his nose. "Okay." He nodded. "We'll vote on your request tomorrow morning before you head back to Charming."_

" _That's it?" Happy questioned, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest._

 _Lee shrugged, "What else is there Hap?" He asked, "You want to take care of your Mom, and you always step up when asked. I know if we really get in a jamb, we can give you a call."_

 _Happy pursed his lips. It seemed too easy. He knew the Sons were big on family, and they were even bigger on loyalty. "Okay." He nodded._

" _Now," Lee smirked, "Why don't you tell me about that blonde bombshell shooting whiskey at the bar." Hap's eyebrows rose. Lee leaned forward a little, "She's got you hooked, line and sinker, brother."_

* * *

 _ ***This is where we truly earn our "M" rating. I'm not an extremely experienced sex scene writer. With your encouragement, I've attempted to do our main squeeze some justice.***_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Need You Tonight**

Kozik sighed, changing the subject. "How are things in Charming?" He asked taking a swig of beer.

"The ATF is breathing down our necks, we just ran some associates up to Vancouver to beat the heat." Steve answered, glancing at the clock. She had less than ten minutes use the facilities and find Happy's dorm.

"Jesus." Kozik cursed. "If you guys need help, you just say the word, okay?" He pulled out his phone. "You've still got my number, right?"

Stevie smirked, "I'm sure Hap would love us becoming texting buddies." She polished off her beer, spinning the bottle on the bar with her fingers.

"Well, have Hap text me then." Kozik sighed. "Just be careful." He laid a hand on her shoulder, leveling his gaze with her own.

"Yes, Dad." Stevie teased, ruffling Kozik's hair earning a death glare from a sweetbutt who'd cozied up to his other side. "Uh," she cleared her throat, "Where's Hap's dorm?" She glanced around the room, sliding off her bar stool.

Kozik lit a cigarette. "Through that door," He pointed to a door along the back wall, "hang a left, last door on the left." He blew out a drag and watched Stevie fluff her hair a bit. Primping. That was new.

"Wish me luck," She waggled her eyebrows, turning away towards the dorms.

Kozik knew that look. "Wait," He gripped her upper arm, causing her to turn back. "You can't be serious." He scoffed, eyebrows raised.

Stevie bit her lip. She'd forgotten how easy Kozik could always read her. "As a heart attack, Kozy." She winked, feeling a blush creep up her neck again.

"Jesus." Kozik swore, letting go of her arm. "This is serious shit, Stevie." He leaned back against the bar.

Stevie sighed and stepped forward so she could keep the conversation between them, "You think I don't know that, Koz?" She spat.

Kozik chuckled. "Someone's finally tamed the killer." He smirked. As sad as he was that Stevie was off the market, he thought it made complete sense for her to be with Happy.

Stevie shook her head. "No, I haven't tamed him, dumbass." She bit her lip. "I'm just along for the ride. I'm a killer, just like he is." Her eyes flashed with anger. She was tired of people forgetting she was dangerous too.

Kozik let loose a cloud of smoke. He shook his head, a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I can't believe he hasn't fucked you yet."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just not typical, 's all." Kozik shrugged. "I'm happy for you. Jacob was a pussy." He grunted.

For the first time, she didn't find herself angry when someone spoke ill of her deceased partner. "Yeah, he was." She chuckled, glancing at the clock. "Showtime." she leaned in and gave Kozik a quick hug before heading toward Happy's dorm.

* * *

"Why does everyone want to talk about it?" Happy grumbled, gripping the edge of the table. "We're not a fucking gossip club."

Lee laughed, "Jesus, Hap." He sighed, "We're your family. Plus, Stevie Vale is the epitome of every biker's dream." He lit a cigarette. He let out a puff, "She's blonde, sexy as hell, ride or die attitude, knows how to shoot a gun-"

Happy scoffed. "Yeah, she's a real dream." He sighed. This trip was different than the past few weeks. She wasn't so volatile on the road, which was nice. Maybe if they came to some understanding, then she wouldn't be so on edge around the other crew members.

"I know you two have been at each other's throats." Lee smirked, Happy opened his mouth to protest, but Lee held up his hand. "Clay called me. Figured you'd stop here on your way back to return the truck."

Happy sighed, "We get close, then she does something to royally piss me off."

"Then you fly off the handle, and shit hits the fan." Lee offered, "Look, I know you don't like it, but it's classic." He leaned forward, "We don't get to have equal relationships in this life, Hap. Stevie's special."

Happy's brow furrowed, "Don't you think I know that, Pres?" He scraped a hand down his face. "She ain't no croweater."

Lee pursed his lips. "No, she's not, brother." He sighed, "She's not an old lady either."

Happy nodded. A relationship with Stevie wouldn't be the traditional Old Man, Old Lady combo. Gemma was an extreme example of what a woman could and would do for the club. Most often Old Lady's stayed in the dark and took care of the children and kept quiet. Stevie would be by his side, as well as in his bed.

"Let's not get too excited, Pres." Happy rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. He hadn't even fucked her yet, for Christ's sake.

"Yeah, okay." Lee agreed, pushing back from the table. Happy stood up to meet him and they embraced. "I'll have the guys assemble for church at 10."

* * *

After using the restroom and checking her reflection in the mirror, she found Hap's door, and it was thankfully unlocked. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. The cleanliness struck her first, she had only seen Hap's bunk at SAMCRO in passing. It was always neat, so the lack of mess shouldn't have surprised her. The bed was neatly made, a desk sat against the left wall, tattoo equipment neatly organized on top. A sketch caught her eye, she moved closer to it, picking it up and studying the work. She held up the feathers on the page to the ones inked on her arm. The door opened, then shut with a soft click. Stevie was too dumbstruck to move. He must have drawn this when he'd returned to Tacoma last week.

Happy entered his dorm to find Stevie studying the sketch he'd done last week while he was in Tacoma. Lee needed a few errands taken care of for the Charter and had requested he come home. He found himself missing her, so he'd sketched the wing tattoo on her arm. He looked over her shoulder to confirm that she was holding the sketch.

"Miss me, or something?" She asked, setting the sketch back down on the desk.

"Or something," Happy answered, smoothing his hands up her arms to gently grip her shoulders and turn her to face him. He stared down at her, eyes dark, nostrils flaring. He'd been imagining this moment for a solid week, trying to figure out how to get it to happen. The noise of the party seemed to fade away the longer he stared down at her.

She reached up and smoothed her fingers between his furrowed brows. "I'm not going to disappear, Hap." Stevie murmured, a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Happy smirked. She was pretty good at reading him. He imagined she would only get better the longer he stuck around. He pulled her closer, his lips hovering over hers. "Last chance, little girl." He growled, his voice rolling over her like a clap of thunder.

Stevie pushed up on her toes to close the distance between them, drawing a groan of satisfaction from Happy's chest. His lips slanted over hers, his kiss hard and demanding. His fingers threaded through her hair, the other hand gripped her ass, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She threaded her arms around his neck and climbed up against him, changing the angle of their kiss, causing them to pull apart for a moment. Once she was settled, Happy attached his lips to her neck, biting the sensitive spot between it and her shoulder.

"Happy," Stevie moaned, nails scraping against his scalp. He lifted his head to look at her. She was lost, hair streaming back from her face, lower lip caught between her teeth as her chest heaved with arousal.

"Look at me." He demanded, wanting to see her eyes. She complied, and he was struck with the raw emotion reflecting back at him.

Stevie felt like she might catch fire at any moment. Happy set her back on her feet so he could strip off his kutte and t shirt. She followed suite, tossing him her kutte. He smirked, hanging it up with his next to the door. She pulled her tank top over her head and went to toss it behind her when Happy made a noise of protest. "Easy, killa." She teased, setting it neatly on the back of the chair. Then she toed off her boots, setting them neatly next to the chair and shimmied out of her jeans, laying them on top of her tank.

Happy smirked. She was a quick learner. He didn't like mess. Everything had its place, and as much as he wanted to rip the clothes from her body, he appreciated she took a few seconds to store her things neatly in his space. He also rid himself of jeans and boots, charging forward to wrap her in his arms.

Stevie took his momentum and turned to push him back playfully on the bed. He grunted in protest, but when she sunk to her knees before him, he turned the groan into a growl. "Careful, little girl."

"Always." Stevie purred, pulling her hair back from her face. She felt his breath hitch at the submission and smirked. She definitely had a thing for older men. She was a few years shy of thirty, and he was just over the forty mark.

He hummed in approval as she smoothed her hands up his legs to his thighs. She skimmed his arousal, playing with the waistband of his boxers. Then she plunged her hand beneath the fabric and caught his hardening length between her fingers. She used her other hand to pull his boxers down and off, tossing them towards his desk. Happy pulled his tank top up over his head, exposing the rest of his tattooed flesh to her gaze.

Stevie sighed in pleasure, meeting Happy's heated eyes with her own. Happy leaned forward, threading his hands into her hair to keep it back from her face. He'd usually order a woman to suck him, but the familiar words didn't seem appropriate in this moment.

"What, no, _'suck my dick, bitch_.'?" Stevie teased, in her best Happy impression. She leaned forward, licking a hot stripe up the underside of his shaft before he could reply. Then she locked her gaze with this as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head.

"Fuck," Happy swore, his eyes drifting closed as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. His grip on her hair tightened and she whimpered, pumping him a few times, taking him even deeper. He'd had plenty of women suck his dick, Stevie was furiously making her way to the top of that list. She didn't use her teeth, he hated when women used their teeth. And she met his eyes, which was sexy as hell. "You like my cock, little girl?"

Stevie hummed in response, letting go of him with a soft pop so she could nod her head. Before she could take him back into her mouth, Happy hauled her up, 'C'mere." He ordered, guiding her to straddle his lap. "Let's see these gorgeous tits." He reached around her back, covering her mouth with own as he unclipped her bra. He drew the black lace down away from her curves and replaced the cups with his big rough hands. Creamy and full, her breasts were perfect for his hands. He brushed his thumbs over her rosy nipples and she arched into his touch, grinding her hips into his. "So fucking gorgeous." Happy growled, dipping his head to claim one of her nipples with his lips.

Stevie could feel her control slipping, she was losing control over the sounds coming out of her mouth as Happy suckled her breast. His touch was demanding and sure, yet his embrace was gentle, his tongue languid against her flesh. His fingers tweaked the other nipple while his tongue worked the other over, Stevie bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud.

Happy noticed Stevie was biting her lip to silence her cries of pleasure. "Don't." Happy ordered, "Let me hear you, baby." _Baby?_ He rarely, if ever, used that endearment. Considering this whole thing was a new adventure, he let it slide. After giving her other breast a taste he turned them so she was lying flat on the bed and he hovered over her. He kissed her soundly on the mouth before trailing open mouth kisses down her torso to her hips. He took note of the floral tattoo he'd seen the night before peaking out from under her sleep shorts. He was right, it continued up over hip, spilling out over her lower stomach, to mask a long thin scar. After pressing a kiss to it, He teased the waistband of her panties, eyes darkening as he watched her squirm.

"H-Happy," Stevie gasped, "Don't fucking tease." She grasped his head, guiding his lips to her core.

Happy smirked against the lace, inhaling her scent. "Never, mami." He purred, drawing the material down and away from her flesh, his tongue darting out to lick a hot stripe up her slit.

"Oh, fuck." Stevie moaned, her hips arching off the bed into his touch. Happy spread her legs, settling on his elbows between her thighs.

"Easy, little girl." He chided, reaching up to tweak a nipple, "Such a pretty pink pussy." He blew softly over her superheated flesh, earning a frustrated groan from her lips. He smirked at her reaction, pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh.

Stevie almost swore again, but the curse died in her throat when Happy's tongue touched her clit. Suddenly she couldn't form a coherent thought as he expertly sucked and licked her, pushing her further and further towards the edge.

Happy loved pussy. Stevie's was a dream. All flushed pink, warm and sweet, it was like a pretty pink flower just begging for his tongue to lap up its honey. He hummed in satisfaction as his tongue drove Stevie closer and closer to the edge, "That's it, baby." He encouraged, inserting a thick finger inside her, stroking her g-spot. She started to shake and writhe beneath his lips, her hips thrusting to grind against his touch. He could tell she was close, "C'mon, let go for me, mami." He murmured, glancing up at her face, "Let me have it."

Stars bloomed behind Stevie's eyes as her orgasm overtook her, a scream tearing at her throat, as Happy mercilessly took her pussy with his fingers and mouth. As she came down, she gripped his shoulders, pulling him back up to her face. "Happy," She panted, her voice thick with desire as he stared down at her with hooded eyes. She reached between them to grasp his hard length between her fingers, pumping him a few times. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue dueling hers for dominance as she continued to stroke him. He jerked when his tip came in contact with her wet entrance. He hadn't grabbed protection yet.

"You on the pill?" Happy questioned, lifting his head to stare down into her eyes as his fingers circled her wrist, stopping her from accepting his hard length.

Stevie bit her lip. She wanted to just say yes, so he'd just shut up and fuck her. She also knew lying to the man would be a big mistake. "We're good, Hap." Stevie murmured, releasing her grip on him, hoping he would catch her drift. Happy's brow furrowed in confusion, his hand cupping her cheek. "M-miscarriage," She explained, her voice shook as a few tears escaping down her cheek. "Permanent damage." Happy's breath caught at her confession. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

Happy had no idea she had become infertile because of the miscarriage. He deepened the kiss, guiding her hand back to stroking him. Stevie smiled against his lips at the needy gesture. He trailed kisses down her throat, biting down on her sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. She lined him up at her entrance, sliding her foot down his ass to urge him forward.

Happy caught Stevie's lips in a fierce kiss as he surged forward, sheathing himself completely in her heat. They groaned together at the sensation, Stevie bit Happy's lower lip as her nails scratched down his back. She was fucking perfect. He took a moment to settle and control himself before he began thrusting in and out of her, a growl of primal satisfaction falling from his lips.

Stevie trailed a hand down between them to stroke just behind his balls, causing his eyes to roll back as his brutal pace faltered. "Fuck, Stevie." Wow, her full name this time. Probably a good sign, eh? She continued to stroke him a few more times before Happy knocked her hand out of the way, hauling her up into a sitting position, pulling out of her. "On all fours." Steve bit her lip, and studied his face before turning over and presenting herself for him. He looked so primal, she'd seen the same look a few times when she danced with another men at the SAMCRO party last week.

It was rare for Happy to enjoy actual intercourse this much. Usually he would have the chick suck him off, eat her out and send her on her way. Stevie was different. He felt an overwhelming need to posses her, to take her and make her completely his. It was bittersweet that he was able to join with her completely, not even the barrier of a condom between them. He threaded his fingers into her hair, tugging a little, drawing a moan of pleasure from Stevie's lips. He smirked as he guided himself back to her center, slamming into her without mercy. She shuddered and gasped, her cries only fueling him on.

Stevie could feel another orgasm creeping up her body, threatening to make her lose complete control. Happy must have felt it too. "That's it, baby." He growled, leaning over her, giving a firm tug on her hair, "Cum on my cock, let me have it." Oh she did. She came so hard she triggered his own release, he felt it happening, but he was powerless to stop it. She felt so good, so warm, wet, and she squeezed him just right. "Fuck," He swore, his rhythm faltering as he rode out his orgasm. He leaned over her, feeling his cock go soft inside her. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder before sliding out of her and collapsing on the bed. He lay on his back, and stared up at the ceiling, listening to Stevie's labored breathing begin to even out. He wrapped his arm around her as she turned over on her back to pull her close. He pressed a kiss to her temple and drew lazy circles on her back.

Stevie settled with her head pillowed on Happy's shoulder. She smiled against his skin. She mentally kicked herself for turning him down so much. "I'm sorry." Stevie murmured.

Happy scoffed, "For what?" He leaned up on an elbow to stare down at her. "As soon as I can manage, I'm going to have you again." he growled, biting down her collarbone, his big hand massaging a breast, stirring up the chemical attraction between them.

Stevie moaned, her eyes drifting closed at his ministrations, "For holding out on you, Hap." She gasped, "Holy, fuck." She swore, biting her lip.

Happy clicked his tongue, "Such a mouth, little girl."

"Oh, you've no _idea_ ," Stevie replied, pushing him down on the bed, straddling his lap.

Happy didn't usually let a woman of Stevie's stature get on top of him, but he had six inches on her, and at least 50 pounds, so he calculated his the odds were in his favor should she go berserk and try to strangle him.

A knock sounded on his dorm room door. Happy shook his head at her once, his hands smoothing up her thighs to rest on her hips. She leaned forward to kiss him, but the knocking continued.

"You decent, Hap?" Kozik.

"Seriously?!" Stevie rolled her eyes, sliding off his lap. She picked up the SAMTAC shirt Happy had been wearing earlier and pulled it over her head. She fluffed her hair, and with a check to make sure Hap had pulled his boxers back on, wrenched the door open. "This better be good, Kozy." She spat, crossing her arms.

"Shit." Kozik swore, taking in Stevie's obviously 'well fucked' form. "Sorry guys, Lee needs us in Chapel. Something's happened in Charming." Happy nodded, pulling on jeans. "Uh," Kozik palmed the back of his neck, "You too, Stevie." He shrugged apologetically and stepped back from the doorway, giving Happy a nod and continuing back out towards Chapel.

Stevie shut the door and whipped off the t-shirt so she could get properly dressed.

Happy chuckled to himself at the exchange between Stevie and Kozik. It was one thing that Kozik knew what they'd come back here to do, it was another for him to catch them just after the fact.

"Ugh," Stevie scoffed, pulling on her jeans. "I smell like sex." She lamented, stepping into her boots.

Happy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, helping her do her belt buckle. "You smell nice." He murmured into her neck, before turning her to face him and kissing her, taking her breath away. "This isn't over, little girl." He growled against her lips.

Stevie pushed at Happy's chest for a moment because she wanted to fix her hair, but as he nibbled on her lower lip, she relaxed into his kiss, letting herself go for the moment. He thankfully released her a moment later so she could check her appearance in the bathroom mirror. Once she had her curls settled back into a presentable tumble, she pulled on her kutte and followed Happy to Tacoma's Chapel.

* * *

Kozik ushered them inside and pulled the doors shut against the dying party. He moved down a chair Stevie could sit next to Hap. Lee brought the room to order, motioning for everyone to sit.

"Sorry to drag you away from the fun boys, but we've gotten word from Charming-"

Suddenly Stevie's phone rang. "Sorry, Lee. Bad habit." She shook her head, checking the ID. It was Juice. She'd already had missed calls from Clay, Jax and Gemma. "I gotta take this." She murmured, standing back up and moving to the back of the room.

"Juice?" Stevie spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Stevie." He sounded breathless. Then she realised he was crying. "You in Tacoma?"

"Yeah, got word something happened in Charming. We're about to sit down at the table." Stevie confirmed, "What happened?"

"Uh," Juice choked, "You sitting down?" He asked.

Stevie turned back to exchange a look with Happy. His face was hard, but his eyes shone with concern as he twirled a toothpick between his lips. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair, "No, why-"

"Sit." Juice encouraged. He stood in the middle of the street, watching his brother's console one another. He nodded to Clay, he covered the phone, "I'm trying to get her to sit down." Clay nodded, offering an apologetic smile.

"Sit down, Stevie." Clay said loud enough that she heard him through the phone.

Stevie's eyes widened. Clay was there too, and he was telling her to sit down. Well then. She took a few steps back over to her chair and sat down. "Okay," She took a deep breath, trying not to panic. "Lay it on me Juice, what the fuck happened?" She tried not to sound as frantic as she felt.

Juice sighed, "Donna."

"Donna?" Stevie asked, wracking her brain for who she was to SAMCRO. "Uh, she's Opie's Old Lady, right?" Happy nodded, leaning into her a little, putting his arm around her shoulders.

He nodded, "Yeah." Juice swallowed. "Stevie." He sniffled, "Donna Winston is dead."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Happy New Year!_

 _ **Need You Tonight - INXS**_ _\- love this band, love this vibe, perfect for the journey…_

 _Looks like we're heading back to Charming in the wake of tragedy. I'm looking forward to getting Stevie more involved in club affairs. My main goal with the first few chapters was to establish Stevie as an OC and then hit the ground running._

 _Hold onto your hats folks. Here we go…_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	6. Need You Now

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously..._

 _Stevie's eyes widened. Clay was there too, and he was telling her to sit down. Well then. She took a few steps back over to her chair and sat down. "Okay," She took a deep breath, trying not to panic. "Lay it on me Juice, what the fuck happened?" She tried not to sound as frantic as she felt._

 _Juice sighed, "Donna."_

" _Donna?" Stevie asked, wracking her brain for who she was to SAMCRO. "Uh, she's Opie's Old Lady, right?" Happy nodded, leaning into her a little, putting his arm around her shoulders._

 _He nodded, "Yeah." Juice swallowed. "Stevie." He sniffled, "Donna Winston is dead."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Need You Now**

"How?" Stevie asked immediately, not even missing a beat. Happy stared at her, his mouth gaping a little. "Juice, how was she killed?" Clay had her help Tig sweep the clubhouse and their gear for bugs after Opie and his family returned from ATF custody three days ago. Everything came back clear. Why would someone attack Ope's wife?

"She was murdered." Juice sighed, "AK to the back of the head." Execution style. Hm. Change that, why would someone take out Ope? Unless Tig found something and he didn't share...

Stevie let loose a sigh through her nose. "Any leads on the shooter?" She bit her lip, trying to contain her anger. This had to be an inside job.

"We're w-working on it." Juice hiccuped. "You heading back to Charming, tonight?"

"Soon." Stevie sighed. "Haven't slept yet." She shared a look with Happy. He nodded. "Gotta go, Juice. I'll text you when we're back on the road."

"Okay," Juice sniffled, "Love you, Stevie."

Stevie bit her lip. "Love you too, brother." She answered before flipping the phone closed.

Lee leaned forward, addressing the table, "Opie Winston's old lady, Donna Winston, was murdered tonight." The men around the table shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing for a member to die, another entirely to lose a woman a member loved. SOA was a protector of the innocent, women and children were top priority on that list. "We'll know in the next few days if we need to head down to Cali and assist Redwood."

The men all nodded, Stevie clenched her hand resting on the table into a fist and grit her teeth. Happy's brow narrowed. Stevie was more upset than she should be. Granted it was a woman who'd been killed, but she didn't know Donna. She grew up with Ope, but she didn't know him as well as she knew Jax.

"Now onto our own Charter business." Lee sighed, "Happy is requesting transfer to the Nomad Charter. He wants to be closer to his Mom, who is in hospice in Bakersfield." He explained, nodding at Hap. Hap just grunted and crossed his arms. "Might be a good idea for him to head to Charming for a bit anyways, looks like Redwood could use a little extra muscle right now." Hap nodded. Lee sighed. "Alright, any opposed?" The men shook their heads. "In favor?" The men all raised their hands. Unanimous. "Alright," Lee brought the gavel down. "Quinn's here now, I'll have him present you with the patches, Hap." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Get back to the party boys, don't let that warm pussy go to waste." He chuckled.

Stevie shot out of her chair and made it out of the room before any of the men. She stalked over to the bar, waving down the prospect. "Bottle of Jack," She demanded. The prospect hesitated. "Did I stutter, prospect?" She sneered.

"N-no ma'am." He stammered. He set the bottle on the bar. "Sorry."

Stevie grabbed the bottle and turned to scan the room for Hap. He stood with Quinn just outside the Chapel doors. Kozik suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey," He smiled, looking her up and down, nodding at the bottle in her hand. "That good, eh?" He laughed.

"Bite me, Herman." She spat, getting in his face.

"Wherever you want, baby." He deadpanned, then he chuckled, slumping against the bar, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Shit, Stevie. I'm sorry, I know you're upset. You just say the word and I'll ride down with you."

Stevie smirked a little, running a hand through her hair. "Fuck, Koz." She sighed, "This is bad." She pursed her lips. "I'll let Clay know you're willing to come and help." She glanced over at Hap and Quinn. They were staring right at them. Hap looked like he was going to bust a nut. Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder, and Hap actually jumped a little.

"Easy, Hap." Quinn chuckled quietly. He knew a well fucked woman when he saw one. He also knew a dangerously jealous man when he saw one too. "Stevie and Kozik did basic together."

Hap cocked an eyebrow. He knew Kozik was a Jarhead. Stevie's reaction to seeing him made sense now. He figured she just reacted like that since she grew up in Charming and that's where Kozik had patched in originally.

Quinn sighed, shaking his head. "Go ahead get angry, but remember you're the one she let fuck her, not Kozik." He patted Hap on the back and went to find himself a warm little piece of ass for the night.

Happy took a deep breath watching Quinn walk away. He turned to find Kozik alone at the bar. He spun around to scan the room for Stevie. Where the Hell did she go? He stalked over to Kozik. "Where the hell is she?" He demanded.

Kozik smirked. "How the hell should I know, Hap? I'm not the one she's fuckin-" Happy growled and grabbed Kozik by the collar. "Outside! Jesus Christ, Hap. She went outside."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Kozik." Happy warned, his eyes dangerously dark. "She's mine." Then he released him and stalked off toward the exit.

Kozik ran a hand over his messy blonde hair. "Shit." He swore. Hap was coming a little unhinged, even for him. "I need to find me a woman like that." He laughed, knocking back the rest of his drink.

* * *

Stevie settled on top of a deserted picnic table, the lot outside the clubhouse was thankfully empty as well. She unscrewed the bottle top and took a long hit. She knew Donna's death was meant for Opie. She could feel it in her gut. She also knew Clay had become increasingly paranoid with the ATF presence in Charming. She knew that JT's death wasn't all tied up neatly with a bow either. Then her brain decided to drudge up old ghosts. Fucking fantastic.

Happy emerged from the clubhouse to find Stevie sitting on top of the picnic table, downing a bottle of Jack. The streetlamp backlit her hair, causing his chest to tighten at the sight. Yeah, she was easy on the eyes, but she was more than that. She didn't talk non stop like some chicks he knew. She also didn't get all bent out of shape with the threat of other women. Sure, she'd punched that one croweater, but the bitch was asking for it. He took a deep breath and crossed the lot to where she sat.

Stevie wiped the tears that spilled over and down her cheek with the back of her hand. She took another hit on the bottle, it was half gone and the world was starting to look fuzzy. She couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and the night he died. "Shit's gone to hell, J." She murmured aloud, unaware Happy had come up behind her. "Fuck, I wish you were here, Jacob." She took a long drag off the bottle, "You'd know what to do." She sounded broken, like she was in so much pain, probably why she was plowing through bottle of whiskey like it was water.

"I-I'm here." Happy said awkwardly, rounding the table to stand in front of her. He wasn't good at this, but he couldn't watch her drink herself into a stupor and pass out either.

Stevie jumped at the sound of his voice. She was shit faced drunk, she should be embarrassed. But she didn't care, this hurt too much to be sober.

"Wanna talk about it?" He sat next to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She blinked. Was he serious? Happy never talked, she was honestly surprised he wasn't tossing the bottle and fucking her senseless. She wouldn't have protested much. He was a great fuck.

"S-seriously?" Stevie hiccuped. Happy just nodded and gently took the bottle from her hand, setting it down on his other side. "Shit." She swore, running a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath then blew it all out. "Jacob MacCaulister was my sniper partner. He helped me stalk my targets, gather intel, carry gear." She sighed, "He also kept me sane."

Happy cocked his eyebrow, nodding for her to continue.

Stevie shrugged her shoulders, "Life as a sniper is pretty dark. It can also be really lonely." She sighed and barked laugh. "Took him almost a year to kiss me." She met Happy's eyes, finding him watching her. She pulled out her cigarettes and lit one, taking a drag. "Our relationship was great in the field. He was always one step ahead of our targets, working with him was as easy as breathing." She stopped for a moment, biting her lip. She released a cloud of smoke, flicking the ash to the ground below. "Moving things to a more intimate place was kind of, well-"

"Inevitable?" Happy offered.

"Yeah, you could say that." Stevie agreed. She puffed some more. "We were together for five years, then," She shrugged her shoulders, "He was gone." She released the smoke

"Gone?" Happy asked, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better, trying to get her to keep going. He knew this was hard for her, he could see the war of emotions on her face.

"Gone." She repeated. She shook her head, putting out her cigarette before continuing. "It was late, 3am. We'd eliminated our target earlier that night, just after dark. Jacob swore we had someone following us, but I was so tired. After I, uh well…" She swallowed hard, "After I kill, I usually need like 24 hours to recharge. It's like the adrenaline overload, when it calms down, just causes my system to go into shutdown mode." She scrubbed a palm down her face, "We'd hunkered down in a hotel room after shaking our tail, even going a whole two towns over, just for safety's sake." She turned to face him, meeting his gaze. "Jacob shook me awake, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I was suddenly wide awake when I realized a small red laser was trained on Jacob's chest, right over his heart. He just looked me in the eye, told me he loved me over and over again. Then his breath caught and-" She sobbed once, biting her lip. "I knew he'd been shot. I looked down at my own chest, and there wasn't a laser dot. I watched the life fade from his eyes, felt his soul leave his body." She sniffed. "I sat in the dark, waiting for my breath to catch too. But it never happened. I'm not sure how long after, but I got up. I went to the window, threw open the curtains and screamed for them to shoot me too. I was so confused why they'd shot Jacob and not me too."

"Retaliation." Happy murmured, his eyes glistening.

Stevie nodded, "Jacob didn't always tell me the whole story of the people we were assigned to kill. He felt like it was a way to protect me, a way to distance me from the kill." She took a deep breath, "I'd killed the diplomat's male lover by mistake. He hired an assassin to deal a little justice of his own."

She reached out and gripped Happy's biceps so she could stare directly into his eyes. "Jacob was afraid to admit I enjoyed the kill, always trying to keep be from going full on dark side." She sighed, "But I enjoy it, Hap." She released her grip to lean back on her elbows, kicking her legs out in front of her. "Jesus," She swore, "I practically get off on it."

"I do, too." He admitted with a chuckle. Happy knew she'd been through hell. He just had no idea she was just as twisted and broken as he was. Most people, even his brothers kept him at arm's length. They couldn't wrap their minds around the idea that he enjoyed the kill, got off on it, even. He never imagined anyone would understand that deepest, darkest part of him.

Stevie bit her lip, trying to control the tears of relief, so she just nodded and pressed her knuckles to her lips to suppress the sobs wracking her body.

Happy slid off the table to stand in front of her. Then he leaned in, wrapping her up in his arms, holding her close to his chest. They stayed like this for a few moments until Stevie mumbled a soft, "Thank you." into his chest. Happy grunted in response, making Stevie smile. She pulled back a little to stare up into his eyes, finding them softer than she'd ever remembered. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his urgently. Happy groaned in response, tasting the smoke and alcohol mixed with her sweet mouth. Stevie spread her legs to bring Happy closer to her, letting him rest his weight against her pelvis as she reclined against the table top. His hand found its way under her tank top, wriggling under the wire of her bra to palm her breast.

Happy knew he should stop. He shouldn't take advantage of her when she was broken like this. The delicious way she was clinging to him had his resolve slipping fast. "Here?" He questioned, groaning against her lips as she palmed his erection through his jeans. They were just far enough beyond the door that someone would have to either be deliberately looking for them or the picnic table to enjoy the show. She nodded, biting her lip. He swung Stevie so she was sitting at the edge of the table not hindered by the benches. After kissing her soundly, he pulled her off the table, "Turn around." He ordered, releasing her.

Stevie's head was spinning a little, but God, she needed this. Hap was an absolute animal, his touch had the power to make her forget anything else existed. She complied, turning her back to him. She undid her belt and Hap yanked her jeans and panties down in one go. He knelt down to press a few kisses to her bare ass, using his fingers to tease her pussy from behind. "Oh, _baby._ " He groaned, teeth scraping against her neither cheek, sinking his fingers into her heat. There it was again, the pet name he never used. Hm. He'd figure that shit out later. Right now he was going to enjoy fucking this gorgeous woman. She eagerly spread her legs, giving him easier access to her aching center.

Stevie heard the telltale _clink, clink_ of Hap's belt buckle, his hot breath tickled the back of her neck. Even with her more than ample height, she needed to lean over the table slightly, pushing her ass up so he could line himself up. Hap pulled her closer and Stevie reached back to stroke his erection a few times before he swatted her hand away so he could thrust into her. He settled the tip of his erection into her, then leaned forward, pressing his chest to her back as he entered her completely. She made the most delicious sounds. Usually a crow or sweetbutt would over do the pleasure noises and he would just tune it out, focusing on his own release. With Stevie he was completely tuned in. He wanted to make her quiver and shake under his touch. The feeling of her coming all over his cock was one he wanted to keep living over and over again.

Rane Quinn emerged from the clubhouse, wanting to get some air. The sweetbutt he'd just took a tumble with was too clingy and as he sobered up, wasn't as pretty as he originally thought. He'd sent her packing and now found himself outside in the cool midnight air. He lit a cigarette and wandered over to his bike. He sat down on the seat sideways, and froze at the sight before him. His bike was far enough down the row by the door that he had a perfect view of the picnic table that usually sat the shade of the building.

Happy had Stevie pushed up against the edge of the table, and from the look of euphoria on her face, he was fucking her from behind. God damn, she looked amazing. Her chest was pushed up, she had one arm wrapped up around Hap's neck, the other griped the edge of the table top. Her golden blonde hair tumbled all around her shoulders, lower lip was caught between her teeth. Hap leaned over, revealing that Stevie was quite flexible as she arched her back and bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

The thrill of possibly being caught had Stevie's arousal in overdrive. "Hap, Oh, _fuck_." She moaned, not overly loud, but loud enough that Quinn found himself shifting his hips a little, unable to look away. The hottest thing was the simple fact Stevie still wore her kutte. Sometimes the guys liked to put their kuttes on their old lady's during sex, but this was a different thing entirely. This was a man and woman who were equals, not a biker dude dominating some random piece of ass.

Happy pressed his lips to Stevie's ear, tangling one hand in her hair, the other sliding up under her tank and bra to grip her breast. He could feel her begin to flutter and spasm, her cries becoming less breathy, "That's it, baby." He encouraged with a tug on her hair, continuing to thrust in and out of her urgently. He released her breast to trail down her front, under the table and stroke her clit.

She jerked at the initial contact, "Oh my God, Hap... Oh shit, I can't…" She babbled, feeling herself rushing towards the edge.

Happy loved it. "Then don't, baby" He growled, keeping his brutal pace. "Let me have it, Stevie." There was her full name again. Stevie fell apart seconds later, her head thrown back, broken cries triggering his own release.

Quinn came back to himself and realized how awkward it would for the couple to come to their senses and find him gawking. He stood up from his bike and moved towards the door, leaning casually up against the wall just out of sight of the table.

Stevie leaned against the table as Happy withdrew from her did up his belt. She bent down and grabbed her jeans, turning towards him so she could maintain some sort of modesty, settling her clothes back into their proper place.

"Better?" Happy asked, wrapping her up in his arms. He knew full well the sex probably helped her sober up and deal with some of the frustration of the shit going on with the club.

"Oh yeah." Stevie confirmed, nodding her head. He looked smug. Rightly so, he'd just taken her against the picnic table in the lot of his home clubhouse. Happy stripped off his kutte and pulled out his knife. Stevie watched as he sliced off the TACOMA patch on the front. Then he flipped over the leather and went to start on the rocker.

"I'm gonna grab a water, you want one?" He nodded, setting down his knife, leaning over to claim her mouth in a deep kiss. When he pulled back, she licked her lips, laughing on soft breath, "Since we're bugging out early, I'm gonna say goodbye to Koz if he's still awake. I'll meet you back at your dorm?"

He almost made a big deal about her seeking out Kozik just after they fucked, but he understood that they had history. Platonic history, from what he understood. "Fifteen minutes." He smirked, giving her the same time frame as before. She bit her lip. Jesus, this was fun. She almost felt guity. Here they were, coming down from an ecstasy high while Charming was in ruin.

Stevie ran her hands through her hair, trying to settle the curls enough so they didn't scream 'just fucked' as she walked towards the clubhouse door. Rane Quinn leaned casually against the building, smoking a cigarette. She thought she had heard someone come outside while they were having sex. "Enjoy the show?" She asked, reaching for the door. Quinn's eyes widened at her question. Oh yeah, he saw them.

Rane didn't think she saw him, but maybe she had. The table was shadowed by the building, plus he did try not to stare at them. He mostly stayed where he was to not draw attention to them or himself. He didn't answer, just blinked at her forwardness.

Stevie laughed. _A rare sound,_ Happy thought as he approached the door, having finished cutting off his patches. He'd been the one to loosen her up like that. That fact definitely scratched his ego.

"It's all good, brother." She winked, disappearing through the door, letting it fall shut behind her.

"What's all good, brother?" Happy asked, eyeing Quinn warily.

Quinn swallowed hard. There wasn't really a point and lying to Happy. It would only be worse if he found out from Stevie instead of him. "Uh," He scoffed. "I saw the two of you, a little bit ago…" He trailed off with a shrug, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Happy smirked. "Enjoy the show?"

* * *

"Herman!" Stevie shouted outside of Kozik's dorm. She found a couple of bottles of water in the fridge in the kitchen then continued back to Happy's dorm as promised. She didn't find Kozik in the main bar area, so he had to be in his dorm. A few scuffling sounds and curses later and his door was wrenched open.

"Stevie?" He asked. "Stevie Vale?" Herman Kozik was definitely stoned.

"In the flesh, baby." She teased. She took note that He only had his boxers on, which probably meant that there was a lovely little honey still in his bed somewhere. "Sorry to interrupt, but Hap and I will be leaving super early tomorrow considering what's happened in Charming. Wanted to kiss your ass goodbye." She winked.

Kozik shook his head a little. "Oh, right." He seemed to come out of his haze for a moment. "C'mere." He held out his arms.

Stevie went gladly into them. "Thank you." She murmured into his chest. "I'll call you when I have an update from Redwood, alright?" She offered, pulling back.

"Sounds good, Stevie." Kozik smiled, "You take care. Don't let Hap push you around too much." He slumped against the door frame. "Speak of the devil." He quipped as Happy entered the dorm room hallway. Stevie waved and went into Hap's dorm and closed the door.

Happy found Stevie saying goodbye to Kozik and took the opportunity to say farewell himself. He stepped forward and held out his hand, bringing Kozik in for a bro-style hug. "Take care of her, Hap." Kozik said before they separated. Happy nodded and waited for Kozik to disappear back into his room and close the door before continuing on to his own room.

He opened the door to find Stevie wearing only his SAMTAC t shirt. She was at his sink, brushing her teeth, her hair piled high on her head. He stripped off his kutte hanging it with hers next to the door. He set his boots next to hers, stripped out the rest of his clothes save for his boxers and wife beater, setting them neatly with hers on his desk.

Stevie's breath caught at the sight of Happy getting ready for sleep. It seemed so natural, their kuttes hanging together on the wall, their boots side by side below. She spat in the sink and rinsed, trying not to let herself get to emotional over the whole thing. This was new territory for the two of them, she didn't want to fuck it up. Happy joined her in the bathroom, beginning his nightly ritual as she washed her face. Once she was finished, Stevie moved to the bed. She pulled back the covers and settled down, laying on her back.

"You still want a smoke?" Happy rasped, turning off the bathroom light. He slid under the covers, "Stevie?" He asked, smoothing a hand down her arm. She snored softly in response. He chuckled to himself and settled down, wrapping his arms around her.

She stirred a little, "Happy?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah." He answered, kissing her temple.

"Mmmm." She hummed in response, her head pillowed on his shoulder. "Me, too."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Need You Now - G Eazy**_ _\- this track is only found on youtube and soundcloud. Check it out. It's FIRE._

 _I debated on whether or not have someone catch them. I figured Quinn was perfect because he's not overly vocal about anything, ever. Also he's not present in Charming until a few years after this, so things shouldn't be too awkward. Plus I love that they both aren't afraid to be a little reckless every now and again...definitely a lot of fun to write._

 _We're heading back to Charming. Stevie's put two and two together that Donna's murder was an inside job. It will be interesting to see how she interacts with Jax, Clay and Tig with this new revelation._

 _Until next time…_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	7. You Got Another Thing Comin'

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously..._

 _Stevie's breath caught at the sight of Happy getting ready for sleep. It seemed so natural, their kuttes hanging together on the wall, their boots side by side below. She spat in the sink and rinsed, trying not to let herself get to emotional over the whole thing. This was new territory for the two of them, she didn't want to fuck it up. Happy joined her in the bathroom, beginning his nightly ritual as she washed her face. Once she was finished, Stevie moved to the bed. She pulled back the covers and settled down, laying on her back._

" _You still want a smoke?" Happy rasped, turning off the bathroom light. He slid under the covers, "Stevie?" He asked, smoothing a hand down her arm. She snored softly in response. He chuckled to himself and settled down, wrapping his arms around her._

 _She stirred a little, "Happy?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep._

" _Yeah." He answered, kissing her temple._

" _Mmmm." She hummed in response, her head pillowed on his shoulder. "Me, too."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: You Got Another Thing Coming**

The _Welcome To Charming_ sign didn't come soon enough for Stevie. They left at 6am and only stopped for gas. She was completely on edge. She wasn't sure how the club would react to her and Hap together without all this new drama. Now with a fresh tragedy, she wasn't sure how to navigate club life, let alone her love life.

"More like, _Welcome to Hell._ " Stevie scoffed.

Happy chuckled darkly giving her a nod. She was right. This wasn't going to be pretty. He piloted the truck back to Unser's warehouse,m finding Juice and Tig sitting in the tow truck just outside the fenced lot. Tig rode Happy's bike over so he could ride it back to the clubhouse. Once they had the truck parked and locked up, Stevie carried her and Happy's bags over to the tow truck.

"What's up, Bitches?" Stevie greeted the men as they jumped down from the truck. Tig pulled her in for a fierce hug after hugging Hap hello.

"So glad you're in one piece, doll." He squeezed before letting her go. He had a haunted look to his eyes and he was holding her extra tight.

"Me too, Tig." Stevie murmured, she shared a look with Hap over Tig's shoulder. Something had Trager a little off balance.

Juice swooped in next. "Welcome home, Stevie." He wrapped her up in a bear hug as well. She handed him their bags while Hap went over to his motorcycle.

"You can ride with us, Stevie." Juice offered after stashing their bags, opening the passenger door. He turned to find her sliding on behind Happy, strapping on Hap's helmet.

"Guess that answers that." Tig scoffed. He'd hoped that Hap and Stevie worked things out. He didn't expect them to work out quite like that.

Juice shook his head, "He doesn't even have a bitch seat!" They watched as Stevie scooted up close, her knees hugging Hap's thighs, hands settling on his hips like it was most natural thing in the world.

Happy nodded at them as he rolled out of the lot into the street. He roared off towards the clubhouse, Stevie letting loose a whoop as he opened up the throttle.

"Guess she's as crazy as they say." Tig chuckled driving back to Teller-Morrow.

Juice scoffed, "Crazier, bro." He was definitely more than a little miffed over Stevie getting cozy with Happy. He and Stevie had bonded over their love for technology when she first joined SAMCRO. She helped him

"Aww, Juicy." Tig cooed, pinching Juice's cheek. "Don't get butt hurt over this." He laughed. " They might just be friends." He shrugged, "They did just ride in a truck for ten hours. I'd ride bitch just to get some air."

Juice rolled his eyes. He knew what he saw. The way Stevie settled behind Hap did not say friendship. He shifted in his seat, staring out the passenger side window, "Sure, yeah, maybe."

Happy pulled into the clubhouse and backed in his bike to line up with the others. Looked like they had a full clubhouse tonight. Stevie slid off the bike, handing Hap his helmet. Juice came over with their bags and the four bikers entered the clubhouse.

Stevie was first struck by how silent the place was for how many people were milling about. Redwood's clubhouse was at least twice the size of Tacoma. Somehow it felt smaller, she could feel the walls closing in as she caught sight of the assembled reaper crew. Clay came forward and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Welcome home, Stevie." Clay murmured. He looked ragged, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Rightfully so, the bastard.

Stevie bit her lip to keep her rage in check, letting her eyes water a little to pass it off as grief. "Thanks, Clay." She sighed.

Then Chibs wrapped her up in a hug. "Good to see you're still in one piece, lass." He drawled, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah, Hap played nice." She chuckled, finding Happy had come up behind her.

"That's not what you said last night." Hap rasped, his eyes glittering with amusement.

The men all looked to Stevie. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheekbones. "What was that, Killa?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, taking the beer Half Sack offered her. She nodded her thanks.

Hap's lips twitched. "Something about me being a fucking tease-"

"Asshole." Stevie spat around the mouth of her beer bottle, elbowing him in the ribs.

The men all shared a quiet laugh.

"You guys find the safe house?" She asked, getting right down to business.

Juice stepped forward, "Yep." He winked, handing her a piece of paper.

"Great." Stevie sighed. "I'm gonna grab a shower and rest my eyes for a bit." She yawned. "I'll head out around 9 and scope the place out, let you know how many are in the house." She raised her beer in farewell and continued on towards the dorms.

"Sounds like a plan." Clay nodded, turning towards the other arrival. "Hap," He handed him a beer. "Transfer go okay?" He asked, eyeing the new patches on Happy's kutte.

Happy nodded, "Yeah." He glanced down at his chest. "The guys understand."

"So, you and Stevie," Clay pressed, "You come to an understanding?"

Happy's mouth twitched. "You could say that." He took a long drag.

"You fuck her?" Tig asked, throwing his arm around Juice's shoulders. All the men were on the edge of their stools for his answer. Jax had been wrong, but Tig was hoping he'd reap in more cash if he was right.

Hap gave them a single nod. "Yeah." He wiped his mouth, trying to figure out how to slip away with Stevie's dignity intact.

"Told you," Juice mumbled, taking a swig of beer. Tig play punched him in the arm.

"Good for you, Hap." Chibs chimed in, slapping him good naturedly on the back. "Now, I know she's our sister in arms but Jesus, boy." He sighed. "You gotta tell us something."

"I don't fuck and tell." Hap shrugged. The men all groaned in protest.

"Oi! C'mon Happy." Chibs chided, throwing his arm around his shoulders. "She a hellcat in the sack, yeah?"

He thought for a moment how to pacify his brothers and not have Stevie throttle him later. "You know the picnic table outside Tacoma?" Hap rasped, earning nods from most of the members as they pictured it. It took a moment for his admission to sink in.

"Shite!" Chibs exclaimed, "Really?" His eyebrows shot clear up to his hairline.

Happy just smirked in confirmation, polishing off his beer. You'd think he'd admitted to fucking her right there on the bar or something.

"Fuck," Tig sighed, "That's hot." Juice just shook his head. Clay slid off his bar stool in search of his old lady.

"Aye." Chibs agreed, turning towards the bar. "Sack, get this man anotha beer, wouldja?"

* * *

Stevie opened her dorm room door to find the room just as she left it. She was slowly making the room her own over the last few weeks, going as far as to rip up the carpet and steam clean the hardwood underneath. Her oriental rug from Indian Hills was a welcome addition to the hard surface. The record player her father gave her for her thirteenth birthday, just before her sister died, sat on the chest of drawers. A picture of her father on his motorcycle with her mother riding bitch, sat next to it. She picked it up and studied it for a moment.

"Miss ya Pops." She murmured, brushing her fingertips over his face. "Any ideas on how to expose a hit gone bad?" The picture didn't answer. "Yeah, me either." She shrugged setting the picture back down.

She stripped off her kutte and boots, placing them neatly by the door. After emptying her go bag and restocking it with clean clothes, she placed it in the closet, ready for the next time duty called. A hot shower had her name written all over it. She stripped off the rest of her clothes as she went, tossing them in the hamper outside the door.

* * *

Happy was able to slip away from the gathering at the bar after another beer. He wanted to make sure Stevie had calmed down a little. She was so on edge their entire trip back, the little he did get out of her were just one word answers. A stark contrast from their time in Tacoma. Granted she'd been shit faced drunk for most of their conversation, but communication was communication.

He knocked on her dorm door, leaning his ear on the surface to see if she was in the shower or not. He didn't hear any movement, so he tried the knob. Unlocked. Odd. He pushed the door opened and was overwhelmed with her scent. The room was clean, tidy, almost obsessive compulsively so. He closed the door, plunging the room into complete darkness.

Stevie felt the bed dip and reached for her gun. She'd been on high alert the moment she heard the door click shut, she'd forgotten to lock the damn thing. She sat up and in one swift movement had her gun cocked and resting against her intruder's temple. "Freeze, asshole." She ordered through clenched teeth.

"Easy, baby." Happy rasped, freezing like she asked.

"Jesus, Hap." She groaned, releasing the hammer on her gun. "I could have killed you, dumbass." She chided, stashing the piece back under her pillow. She flopped back down on the bed. "I'm not up for a booty call, Hap."

He grunted in response, and she heard the distinct, thud, thud of his boots hitting the hardwood. The whisper of leather and clink, clink of his belt buckle told her he'd stripped down. The bed dipped again and he laid down beside her.

"You okay, kid?" He asked after a few moments, turning on his side to face her.

Stevie let loose the breath she'd forgotten she was holding. "For the most part."

Hap scoffed, "That's loaded." He leaned up on his elbow to press kisses to her collarbone, his hand smoothing down her side to her hip.

"Yep." Stevie replied with a soft smile. She opened her eyes to find Happy's nose very close to hers. After blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. His eyes were troubled, teeth worrying his bottom lip. "Awww, Hap." She sighed, "Don't worry about me. I'm just over thinking things."

"You think it was a club mistake." Well, nothing did get past the killer.

"You don't?" Stevie countered, sitting up, sliding back to rest against the headboard. She leaned over to find her stash in the nightstand. She pulled out a joint and felt around for her lighter. "Shit." She swore, not locating it quickly. Happy smirked, leaning over the bed to the nightstand where he'd stashed his lighter and wallet. He flicked it open, letting the single flame illuminate the darkness between them. Stevie sighed, "Thanks." She leaned close and lit her joint. She took a hit and offered it to him. He accepted and slid up to sit next to her.

"Tig found something in Ope's truck." Happy offered, passing the joint back.

"He must have." Stevie sighed, "Didn't feel the need to share that little piece of information, we me. Oh, no way." She clenched her fist. "Did they forget I'd been grilled by the bitch?" Hap told them all the stuff Stahl drudged up when he returned to the clubhouse without her. "I knew what she was after! She wanted to bring this club down from the inside out, even if it meant burning it to the ground."

"Clay likes to play things close to the chest." Happy agreed.

They lapsed into silence, fragrant smoke filling the room.

"You really think Tig did this?" Hap rasped, his voice barely audible, but his tone was unmistakably deadly.

Stevie took a hit, holding it for a moment, "Yeah," She let the smoke go, putting out the bud. "I do." Hap just nodded once, dragging a palm down his face. "C'mon, Killa." She sighed, sliding back down on the bed, pulling him with her. "Let's get some shut eye." She hummed as he wrapped his arms around her, pillowing her head on his shoulder, fingers playing with her hair.

* * *

"We've got four bogies inside, including the witness." Stevie spoke into the phone. She sat on the rise of land just beyond the house with her night vision scope. "You want me to take 'em out?" She asked.

"Naw," Tig answered. "Where's the fun in that?" He sighed, "Just stay close in case we need your assistance, doll."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Stevie murmured, flipping the phone closed. She watched as Chibs and Hap lured the two agents outside to their car, bopping them over the head. After securing them in the trunk of their car, Hap took one of their radios and placed it on the now empty chair on the porch. Then all three men crept around back of the house. Once they were in position, Chibs pressed the other radio to make the radio on the porch go off, drawing the third agent, a woman outside.

"Fuck." Stevie swore. The witness finally turned towards Stevie's scope. The witness was a woman, and from the looks of it, a really young one. After hurriedly disassembling her rifle, she crept down the hill only to run smack dab into Jax. "What the hell?" She screamed in a whisper. Jax just put a finger to his lips, waiting for the scuffle inside to die down.

Jax leaned close, "Info about the witness just came out." He explained as they jogged around back. "The witness is a-"

"Young girl." Stevie finished for him. "Hence my charge down the hill, VP." She gave him a lopsided grin. Jax's brow furrowed. "What? It's been a hot second since I had to identify heat sigs on a scope, alright?" She rolled her eyes, motioning to the house, "C'mon, let's stop ol' Tigger from making a mistake."

* * *

"I could do this bro," Hap offered as Tig hesitated to kill the witness. They didn't know the snitch was a fucking teenage girl. Didn't make a difference, the club needed her dead, didn't matter she wouldn't see her eighteenth birthday.

The backdoor flew open and Jax rushed into the room, Stevie close on his heels. She locked eyes with Hap across the room and his breath caught. Her hair was pulled back from her face, jeans and kutte dusty from laying out on the ground and her eyes were on fire. She was pissed, he could tell. Good thing she didn't hear him offer to off the poor girl. Shit, that would have made things between them a hell of a lot more complicated.

Jax started to argue with Tig. The VP wanted to simply let the girl go? There was no way the feds wouldn't find her again, and get her better protection. Hell, this time they might just record her confession and sent her off halfway across the planet before Juice could track her down again. Stevie rocked back on her heels. The VP was definitely going soft, one more reason she was glad she wasn't able to have kids. Having a family to look after definitely made this life more complex. She knew that killing a teenage girl didn't sit right with these men. Hell, it didn't really sit right with her either, but they needed to get their man back and get the ATF monkey off their back.

Jax ordered everyone out, the men hesitated, not wanting to leave a job undone. Stevie stepped forward and before she let the gravity of her actions sink in, she put her gun to the girl's temple and whispered. "Wrong place, wrong time, kid." She glanced over and found Hap watching her, his eyes widening with understanding. She let out a breath and pulled the trigger, the thrill of the kill rushing through her veins.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax swore at sound of the silencer, whirling around to find Stevie catching the girl as she fell, dead, from the chair. Once the girl was laid out on the floor, she brushed past the three SAMCRO men, who stood gaping at her, to the bedroom to grab a blanket to wrap the body in.

Hap was already in the bedroom, yanking the cover off the bed. Once back in the kitchen, they made short work of wrapping the girl up and carrying her out to the van, not a drop of blood was left thanks to the clean shot, and the head covering she wore.

When they returned, Chibs was waiting just outside the door. Hap went through first, and Chibs stopped Stevie from going in after him.

He stared at her for a moment, his grip relaxing an inch on her forearm."Ya didn't have to do that, love." He sighed, cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

Stevie took her arm back, and just stared at the Scot. She was a patched member, doing what needed to be done. Why would he question what was necessary? Were the men of SAMCRO just a bunch of pussies with dicks? She smirked, then leaned in, murmuring in his ear, "I'm fucked up beyond repair, Scotty." She pulled back, patting his leather clad chest, "Don't try to fix me." She stepped back, "You can take my bike back, I'll hitch a ride with Hap in the van to clean up the mess." She sighed, tossing him her helmet. "You wreck 'er, I wreck you." Then she turned towards the van, "Bus is leaving, Hap!" She announced over her shoulder as she wrenched open the driver's door.

Happy appeared in the doorway, ski mask in hand. Chibs slung his arm around Hap's shoulders. "That is one mad lass, Hap." He puffed on his cigarette. "Definitely keeps ya on your toes, eh?" He smirked, as Hap stepped out from under his embrace.

"You could say that," He rasped, making his way over to the van. He nodded at the Scot before opening the passenger side door and sliding inside.

Chibs shook his head. He was pretty sure Tig and Jax were beating each other to death inside. Shit was definitely He was going to have to break it up so they could get the hell of out of here. They didn't need to be here when the agents came to. He headed back inside to corral his brothers and get back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Stevie jammed the van into gear and pulled out onto the main road, heading towards Chigger Woods, the infamous SOA burial ground. She rolled down the windows and cranked the local classic rock station, humming along to the Judas Priest track, _Living After Midnight._ She glanced at the clock, 11:59. How appropriate.

Happy lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Stevie reached over and snatched it from his fingers. She took a drag and passed it back, holding the smoke for a moment before letting it go out the window. He stared at her for a moment before he took another drag on the cigarette, trying to get the image of her blowing the girl away out of his mind. She was doing a damn good job of hiding it, but he could tell the kill affected her.

The drive into the woods didn't take too long. Stevie pulled the van to a stop and jumped out. Hap followed, helping her carry the body deeper into the woods. Once they had found a spot, Stevie returned with two shovels.

They dug in silence. After about an hour, they had a hole deep enough. After settling the girl in the ground, Stevie crouched at the edge of the pit. "Sorry you had to go like that, kid." She sighed, "Rest in peace." She straightened up and glanced over at Hap. He was watching her like a hawk, toothpick twirling between his lips.

They filled the hole in about thirty minutes, dirt always went back in faster than it came out. Hap decided he wouldn't push her to talk. He didn't want to be another Jacob. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he thought there was something wrong with her. There wasn't, at least not to him.

The ride back to the clubhouse was almost equally as silent. Halfway home, Stevie cracked. "You're disappointed."

Hap shook his head, "No."

"Angry?" Stevie tried, glancing over at him, pulling out her smokes.

"Nope." Hap answered again, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Stevie ground her teeth together. "Then what is it?" She demanded, her voice louder than she meant it to be. "Sorry," She mumbled, swallowing hard and running a shaky hand through her pony tail.

Happy sighed, studying the woman in the passenger seat for a moment before putting his eyes back on the deserted highway. "No, I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Stevie sputtered, sitting up straighter.

Happy tossed his spent cigarette, "We were a bunch of pussies tonight."

Stevie's lips twitched. "Damn straight." She sighed, pressing her fingertips to her temples. "Fuck, I didn't think it all the way through, though."

"No kidding." Hap smirked. "Jax is never gonna be able to live this down." He was half joking. The VP was definitely pushing boundaries and asserting his rank when he didn't have the right to do so.

"Seriously though, Hap." Stevie sighed, "How bad did I screw up?"

Hap let out a breath through his nose. She did stand up to the VP. Granted, Jax was making a stupid decision, but he did outrank her. "We voted. The witness is dead. End of story."

Stevie scoffed, "Yeah, right." She shook her head. "You and I both know Jax won't-"

"He will." Hap cut her off, pulling the van into the lot of TM. "I won't let him hold this against you."

Stevie waved him off, "I can tell Jax to shove it up his shiny 'Prince of Charming' ass, all by myself." She winked and pushed open her door, sliding out onto the pavement.

Happy chuckled. That definitely went better than he thought. He hoped she didn't feel guilty for the kill. Of course, the girl's age sucked. It was stupid, but for the good of the club, it had to be done. Tig volunteering to off the girl, further confirmed Stevie's theory. Tig had killed Donna by mistake when he went to take out Opie on Clay's order.

Shit was really about to hit the fan.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **You Got Another Thing Comin' - Judas Priest**_ _\- love the guitar riff on this track. Larger than life, bad to the bone vibe, perfect for Stevie's first official kill for the Sons._

 _I'm currently working on getting us through season 3 to where the boys take a 14 month hiatus in Stockton. That right now is my end game. Of course I want to take Stevie through the whole series, but we'll see where my life is once we've accomplished this goal. Plus, I've got my 'Gangsta' fic in progress for Luke Cage, as well as my Supernatural fic on hiatus that I would really like to get back to._

 _Thank you for all the favorites/follows. I'm blown away at the response to this work. As always, I would love to hear from you, click that lovely review button!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	8. Ride Into The Sun

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

 _Hap let out a breath through his nose. She did stand up to the VP. Granted, Jax was making a stupid decision, but he did outrank her. "We voted. The witness is dead. End of story."_

 _Stevie scoffed, "Yeah, right." She shook her head. "You and I both know Jax won't-"_

" _He will." Hap cut her off, pulling the van into the lot of TM. "I won't let him hold this against you."_

 _Stevie waved him off, "I can tell Jax to shove it up his shiny 'Prince of Charming' ass, all by myself." She winked and pushed open her door, sliding out onto the pavement._

 _Happy chuckled. That definitely went better than he thought. He hoped she didn't feel guilty for the kill. Of course, the girl's age sucked. It was stupid, but for the good of the club, it had to be done. Tig volunteering to off the girl, further confirmed Stevie's theory. Tig had killed Donna by mistake when he went to take out Opie on Clay's order._

 _Shit was really about to hit the fan._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ride Into The Sun**

 **Late Summer 1994**

 **Indian Hills, Nevada**

"Wait up!" Stevie shouted after her father as he kickstarted his Harley and roared out of the lot.

David Vale felt more free when he was riding a motorcycle than any other place in the world.

That afternoon was no different. They were out on the road, checking up on their escort services

Stevie slid on her Harley and barely buckled her helmet before she shot out of the lot after him. He was headed to one of their escort services, _Purple Dominion._ She began to 'hang around' the club a few months ago, and much to her mother's dismay, she was growing on the guys. Her father? Couldn't be prouder. He loved the MC and everything the MC life had to offer.

David pulled into Purple Dominion and dismounted. He lit a cigarette as Stevie screeched to a halt beside him. "Geez, Dad." She lamented, "Mom will have my head if she finds out I'm chasing after you at such breakneck speed."

David chuckled, ruffling Stevie's hair, "Good thing we aren't going to tell her, sport." He winked, flicking the cigarette ash away.

Stevie rolled her eyes and chuckled. She followed her father into the building, settling her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, smoothing her leather jacket, trying her best to look the part of 'badass biker chick'. The women of Purple Dominion were classy, and extremely beautiful. She found them intimidating, but she'd never admit it. Indian Hills didn't mess around. Their escort services were elite in their offerings and clientele, probably one reason why her father didn't think twice about bringing her there.

"Good morning, Madam Margaux." David gave a brilliant smile to the stunning woman behind the desk. She was blonde, slim with sparkling blue eyes. Her simple black dress gave off an air of elegance that seemed a little out of place, given she ran a brothel. Her surroundings helped make her image seem more convincing, the modern decor and minimalist design helped keep the high class fantasy afloat.

"Ah, David!" She exclaimed on soft breath, "You look ruggedly handsome as always." She smiled coyly. Then she registered Stevie's presence. "Oh my, is this the little princess?"

"Princess?" Stevie scoffed, hands on her hips. Her Father always called her 'sport', certainly not 'princess.'

David smirked, "Yeah, Marg." He nodded, "This is Stephana."

Stevie frowned, "Stevie." She corrected.

Marg smirked, "She's absolutely gorgeous, David." She stepped out from behind the desk.

Stevie crossed her arms, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as the woman circled her.

"Embracing the MC life, I see." Marg murmured, smoothing her hand along Stevie's leather clad shoulder.

"Yeah," David smiled, "She's definitely Daddy's girl." He winked, earning a sparkling laugh from the Madam. Marg returned to the desk as the phone began to ring.

"You two seem cozy," Stevie murmured to her father, as he leaned against the counter.

David laughed, "Nothing gets by you, does it, sport?" He sighed and shrugged, "What happens on the road, stays on the road."

Stevie opened her mouth to protest, but she remembered hearing Jury explain the same thing to a newer Old Lady when she found out her Old Man had gotten a little too cozy with a sweetbutt. "Yeah." She nodded. Marg came over and offered her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," She smiled after taking a sip, black as midnight, just the way she liked it.

"Shall we?" Marg asked, walking towards what looked like an office.

David placed a hand on Stevie's shoulder. "I'll be right back." He followed Marg and shut the door.

"We've got a problem." Marg said as soon as the door clicked shut.

"We do?" David asked, crossing his arms, glancing at the clock. He'd told his Old Lady to expect them for dinner, only 3:30. He definitely had time for an small appetizer.

Marg nodded, "Your two prospects, Milo and Jimmy?" She sighed, "They're running guns out of the backroom."

"What?" David exclaimed, feeling like he'd just been hit with an ice bath."How the hell do you know that?"

Marg sighed. "Come see for yourself,." She opened a door behind her desk that led to a back room.

"Holy Shit," David swore as he stepped through the doorway.

Stevie settled on the couch, sipping her coffee. She hoped the meeting didn't take all day, she wanted to ride out to the cliffs and watch the sunset.

"Stevie!" David called from the office doorway. "This way, sport." He stepped back into the office.

Stevie followed, striding quickly through the plush office, stepping into the backroom. Her father pulled a sheet off what looked like a shipping crate.

"Shit." David swore. She watched horrified as he pulled out a fully automatic rifle. The next crate was stuffed to the gills with ammo. "Stay here." He ordered. "Don't touch anything." He pulled out his burner phone and called Jury, stepping back into the office.

Stevie shrugged. What harm could it do? She picked up a weapon and clip, loaded it, and checked the action. It was solid. She held up the gun, sighting down the barrel. The weapon was simple, but it was really a nice piece. She knew SAMCRO ran guns, one of the reasons her father had gotten out. She thought Mayans just ran H, maybe they were branching out. The Mayans were always pushing up on The Tribe, looking to expand their territory. Jury always said that tale was as old as time.

Suddenly the back door flew open and Milo and Jimmy strolled in, unaware they weren't alone. The two dickheads probably didn't even notice the two Harleys parked out front. Stevie crouched down beside the crate, inching her way back towards the office door. She still had the gun she'd been inspecting in her hand and the crate was open.

"Dude," Milo said to Jimmy, noticing the opened crate. "Stay sharp."

Stevie took a deep breath, then stood up. "Freeze, assholes." She spat, holding up the gun.

"Shit." Jimmy swore, jumping back from the crate. "What's the hang around doing here?"

Milo chuckled darkly, "Daddy's probably getting his cock sucked."

"Watch your mouth, prospect." David Vale said from the office doorway. He emerged into the room, hands up and out to his sides. He exchanged a look with Stevie that said, _No mercy._ She gave a single nod of acknowledgement. "Don't get any more stupid than you already are, boys." The gun runners exchanged a look. "I mean it, Stevie might just be a hang around, but she knows how to shoot."

Milo grinned and drew his weapon, Jimmy followed suit. Before either of them could get a shot off, Stevie opened fire. She only fired half a dozen rounds, using two hands to control the kick she knew would be present. She'd never actually fired a fully automatic assault weapon before. It felt fucking fantastic. She unloaded the clip and set the gun down, noticing her hands weren't shaking like she expected the to be. Her father rushed forward, confirming both men were dead. Then he stood up and held Stevie at arms length, studying her for a moment. "I'm so proud of you." He murmured before pulling her in and crushing her to his chest.

For the first time since her sister ended her life, Stevie felt like she belonged somewhere. Staring into her father's proud, watery eyes, she embraced the MC life completely and never looked back.

* * *

 **Late Summer 2009**

 **Charming, California**

The feel of a fully automatic weapon was like nothing else. The kick of an auto was somewhat annoying, but Stevie held fast. The first time she touched an automatic, she was sixteen and just a ride along. She understood the usefulness of a combat fully automatic, but she still preferred her two Colt 1911 pistols. Using one hand to hold the weapon, she casually rested her other elbow on Juice's shoulder. It felt good to let off some steam. Things had been tense with Clay and Jax constantly at each other's throats. Her and Hap had settled down a little, but her taking out that witness, even club sanctioned, made things between Pres and VP even worse. She shook the thoughts away, concentrating on the task at hand. She reloaded and they continued to shred the pallets and shipping boxes. A few minutes later, Jax held up his hand.

"You heard from Hap?" Juice asked, placing his weapon back in the box.

Stevie smirked. After taking out the witness, she'd gone with Happy to visit his Mother in Bakersfield. Clay called her back since Opie was gone on a 'walkabout' and Hap remained since his mother took a turn for the worst. "Yep." She nodded, setting her weapon down beside his. Tig joined them at the crate to deposit his weapon. Juice's eyebrows rose. Evidently he expected her to elaborate. Not gonna happen. Not now that they had company.

"How's his Mom?" Tig asked, throwing his arm around Stevie's shoulders. For the first time, she didn't feel smothered by it.

Stevie took a little while to get used to how 'touchy feely' SAMCRO was. They might be bad ass bikers, but underneath their hard, leather shell, were cuddly teddy bears. "Better," Stevie answered, "Docs finally got her a script for Medical Marijuana."

"Right on," Juice nodded, he seemed a little less uptight that Stevie had chosen to let Happy in close and not him. They'd worked together on a tech project and thankfully, he seemed to relax a bit. Probably helped that Happy wasn't around to whisk her away and fuck her any chance he got. The man was truly insatiable, not that Stevie was complaining.

"Really helps with nausea and her appetite." Stevie shrugged, stepping back from the crate of hardware.

Tig nodded, wandering over to where the guys had assembled to join the negotiation with the Irish.

Stevie took a quick breath. "Two weeks." She said, holding Juice up for a moment.

"Two weeks?" Juice asked, cocking an eyebrow, stopping mid stride.

Stevie bit her lip, suddenly feeling her throat close up. She released her hold on Juice's chest.

"Shit." Juice swore, "Really?" He scoffed, "You haven't heard from him in two weeks?"

Stevie cleared her throat, dashing the back of her hand across her eyes, shaking her head once.

* * *

 **Two Weeks ago**

" _Vale." Stevie answered her cell, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She'd returned to Charming two days ago after spending the weekend at Hap's Mom's place in Bakersfield. They'd gotten a prescription for Medical Marijuana, and Mama was head over heels with joy seeing Stevie again. She'd caught them kissing on the back porch and you'd thought Hap proposed, she was so ecstatic._

" _Hey, babe." Happy rasped into the phone. Babe? Goodness, he was definitely drunk, and most likely stoned if he was calling her that over the goddamn phone. He hated phones, it was like pulling teeth trying to get him to answer in full sentences._

" _Hey yourself," Stevie chuckled. "You okay, Hap?" She asked, tossing her spent cigarette._

" _Yeah," He scoffed. "I'm fine."_

" _Yes you are." Stevie smirked, "You are definitely a fine ass man, Happy Lowman." She could practically hear the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth._

 _A moment of silence passed. He sighed heavily, "Miss you." Oh here we go. This was it. Happy was definitely drunk and stoned too._

" _Ah, yeah." Stevie sighed, "Miss you too, Hap." She murmured pinching the bridge of her nose, "Um, how much you had to smoke, Hap?"_

" _Not enough." He sighed. She could hear shuffling around. She wondered if he was still at his Mom's. She hoped he was._

 _Uh oh. "Hap, what's going on?" Stevie asked gently. "Mama okay? I know she had a treatment this morning."_

" _Yeah, she's good." He grunted. "Smoke helps."_

" _That's good." Stevie chuckled. "So, what's on your mind, Hap?" She settled on her bed, back resting against the headboard._

" _Thinking." Happy rasped. She could tell he had settled down, at least she hoped he was in a safe place._

" _Yeah?" Stevie encouraged. "About what?" She cracked open a bottle of water and took a swig._

" _You." Happy answered, his chest rumbling with amusement._

" _Me?" Stevie scoffed. "Aw Hap, you know I'm not worth-"_

" _You are." Hap insisted, suddenly serious. "You are, baby." He sighed heavily._

 _God Damn. Stevie felt her eyes well up. "Hap." She whispered._

" _Shit, Stevie." He swore, dragging a palm down his face. "This weekend, with my Ma…" He trailed off._

" _Yeah, Hap." Stevie swallowed, "It was great. I think-"_

" _More than just some pussy." Hap slurred a little, not really letting her speak._

" _It's only been two days, Hap." Stevie laughed on soft breath._

" _Doesn't matter." Hap growled. "Sometimes that's all it takes."_

 _Then the call was disconnected._

 _Stevie sat in the dark, wondering if Hap would remember the conversation in the morning._

 _Her answer came a week later when she hadn't heard from him. After leaving a message on his phone, She called his Ma to check in. Mama said he was out at the store and she'd have him call her when he got back._

 _He never called._

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Juice shook his head, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll call him, act like I'm gathering intel for something."

"Thanks." Stevie murmured, swallowing hard. She grabbed him by the front of his kutte, pointer finger jabbing into his chest. Her eyes flash brightly with angst. "You breathe a word of this to anyone and I swear-"

"I got your back, Stevie." Juice assured her, and she abruptly let go with a scoff. He settled his kutte back on his shoulders and shook his head. He didn't know who he was more scared of, Stevie or Happy.

* * *

The deal with the Irish wasn't exactly fair, but they weren't in a position to be picky. Once they had things settled, the club returned to TM in anticipation of Bobby's release party. First they needed to settle retaliation for Donna. Juice and Hammel had come up with some intel that pointed to a Mayan who'd recently gotten out on parole. The vote was unanimous, though Stevie knew the truth, she still gave her consent. Jax caught up with Stevie outside the clubhouse while the others grabbed a beer at the bar. She needed some air, needed to clear her head. This thing with Clay and Tig, and now Hap not responding to her was making her head too noisy.

"This thing with Clay, it's got nothing to do with you." Jax assured her, lighting a cigarette as he settled on top of the picnic table.

Visions of her and Hap outside Tacoma's clubhouse suddenly sprang up before her eyes. Stevie quickly shook the thoughts away, settling beside him. "Who said it did?" She quipped cracking a grin.

Jax smirked in response, running a hand through his blonde locks. "It's good to have you with SAMCRO." He sighed.

"That's not what you said last week, Jackie Boy." Stevie teased, deflecting the complement. He'd been extremely upset with her about completing the hit until they got word that Bobby's case hadn't been reinstated. Little did the Feds know, it would never be. She'd put that chance in the ground.

"I'm serious, Stevie." Jax smirked. "Its great that you're here. SAMCRO needs someone willing to step up when we gotta make the hard calls."

Stevie sighed, "Thanks, Jax." She smiled, play punching him the arm. "SAMCRO is my family."

"I know." Jax nodded. "Hap coming to the party tonight?" He asked, watching for her reaction.

Stevie's face fell. "Why does everyone assume I know?" She spat, crossing her arms.

Jax's face broke into a signature grin. "Aww, darling." He sighed, "That bad, eh?"

"Shut your pie hole, Jackson Teller." Stevie murmured.

Jax smirked at her frustration, "Well, last time I spoke to Hap, he asked how you were fitting into the ranks." He divulged. He took a quick breath, "About a week ago, actually."

Stevie's eyes widened. "You better not be yanking my chain, VP." She warned, shaking her head.

Jax scoffed, "Nope." He smirked, "Wanted to make sure I was easing up on my anger, too."

He waited for her to explode. She just stared at him. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Look," He sighed, "Most guys in this life don't get a chance at a real relationship. What you and Hap have could be something good, really good."

"You tell Hap that?" Stevie asked, her chin lifting a little. Jax could tell she was hurt by Hap's lack of communication.

"How long?" Jax asked, suddenly realizing why Stevie was so pissed.

Stevie scoffed, "Two fucking weeks."

"Jesus Christ." Jax swore. He didn't know The Killa had gone completely radio silent. "I'm sorry, Stevie. I thought he'd-"

"What? You thought one phone call to his VP and he'd suddenly turned into a big teddy bear?" Stevie exclaimed, lighting a cigarette, "He's a lone wolf, Jax." She sighed, "And I'm just a convenient fuck. Plain and simple." She took a long drag.

"Did you hear me at all?" Jax asked, "He called ME, asked specifically about YOU. That doesn't sound like 'just a fuck' to me."

"To you, yeah," She agreed, "But to 'The Killa'? He's not the kind to just settle down-"

"Who said anything about settling down?" Jax teased. Stevie just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I've been around this life long enough to know when it's more than just physical. Probably scares the shit out of him." Jax chuckled. He tossed his spent cigarette, "Maybe he just needs to know you're all in. Hap doesn't share."

"Neither do I." Stevie grumbled.

"Which is why you need to make it clear that the sentiment goes both ways, darling." Jax explained. "How about I help you out, I'll push up on you and you turn me down."

Stevie sighed, "What makes you so sure he'll be watching? "

"Oh he'll be watching." Jax smirked, pushing off the picnic table. Opie, Chibs and Tig exited the clubhouse, nodding at the pair. "Gotta go. See you tonight." He winked, then joined the others at their bikes. They roared out of the lot to complete the retaliation mission for Donna's death. Stevie hadn't said a word when they were at the table. She couldn't bring herself to be fully on board with the hit. She knew it was a little hypocritical of her, considering she'd offed a teenager a few weeks ago. At least the Mayan scumbag had it coming.

* * *

Stevie wiped her hands on the rag she'd stashed in her back pocket as Juice jogged across the lot towards her, phone to his ear. She just finished an oil change, wrapping up the last of the jobs for the night. From the look on Juice's face, he was making good on his promise to call The Killa.

"Yeah." Hap's gruff voice answered his phone. He recognized the number, Juice's phone.

"H-Hey, Hap." Juice stammered, waving Stevie over. She rolled her eyes; he was such a nube. Most of the time his social awkwardness was cute, right now she just found it annoying.

"Hey, Juice." Hap answered gruffly after an awkward silence.

Juice's face broke into a thousand watt smile. Then he caught Stevie's face and tried to look serious. "Uh, Gemma asked me to see if you were coming to Bobby's welcome home party?"

Hap cracked a grin. The bitch was getting creative. "Yeah." He confirmed. "On the road now, be there around 6."

"That's great!" Juice exclaimed. "Just great." He took a quick breath, "Uh well, I'll let Ste-uh." He swallowed, "G-Gemma know."

Hap smirked, "You do that." Then he hung up.

Stevie shook her head. So much for inconspicuously finding out if Happy was still in the land of the living or not. "Nice." She scoffed, tossing the spent rag in the bin by the door.

"Sorry," Juice sighed, "You know he makes me nervous."

"Everyone makes you nervous, Juice." Stevie teased, walking towards the clubhouse in search of a shower and a change of clothes. She shoved the jumble of thoughts that were labeled _Happy Lowman,_ to the back of her mind. Time to put on her big girl panties. Bobby was coming home.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Ride Into The Sun - Def Leppard -**_ _this tune just plain rocks. It's an early tune that was used on their EP and then a B-side on Hysteria and finally landing on an album with Retroactive. I listened to it on repeat to write the Hap/Juice call scene._

 _Looks like things aren't all hearts, stars and rainbows for our favorite couple, eh? Hap is his usual self, and Stevie's trying to balance her insecurity as the only female member and what it means to be intimately involved with Him. I'm trying desperately to not write her as a typical woman, I think she's a little different than someone who gets all bent out of shape when a guy doesn't call her back. Hap makes her feel different than other guys, so she'd rather he call her back, at least once in a while…_

 _As always, thank you so much for joining me on the journey. The support is astounding. You all rock. We're at over 100 followers, and above the 50 review mark. Keep the reviews coming, you all encourage me so much!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	9. Enemy

**Sons Of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

 _Stevie shook her head. So much for inconspicuously finding out if Happy was still in the land of the living or not. "Nice." She scoffed, tossing the spent rag in the bin by the door._

" _Sorry," Juice sighed, "You know he makes me nervous."_

" _Everyone makes you nervous, Juice." Stevie teased, walking towards the clubhouse in search of a shower and a change of clothes. She shoved the jumble of thoughts that were labeled Happy Lowman, to the back of her mind. Time to put on her big girl panties. Bobby was coming home._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Enemy**

Stevie spent the remainder of the afternoon helping Gemma direct traffic in the clubhouse. She earned her patch with The Tribe working undercover as a bartender in one of their escort services. So Gemma put her in charge of liquor inventory and stocking the bar. She set the final bottle of the last case of beer to cool in the fridge when the familiar growl of a Harley rumbled through her chest. She glanced at the clock, five past six. Happy. She felt her breath catch when the bike cut off. Shit was about to get real.

The clubhouse door opened and fell shut. "Hap's here." Gemma said as she passed Stevie on her way into the kitchen. "You mind grabbing the last two bags, sweetheart?"

Just perfect. "Yeah, no prob." Stevie called back. She pushed the door open, blinded for a moment by the setting California sun. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes get used to the light as she strode over to Gemma's Caddy. The trunk was still popped so she hoisted up the last two paper bags from the grocery store and shut the lid with her elbow, tapping her hip against it to make sure it was closed.

* * *

Happy roared into Charming with a certain blonde biker chick on his mind. Two weeks. That's how long it'd been since he'd heard her voice. Well, at least her live voice. She'd left him one message. Just one. About a week ago, she'd called to check in:

 _Hey Hap. Uh, it's Stevie. Just checking to make sure you're still breathing. (She sighed) Tell Ma I said hi._

He listened to it so many times, he lost count. Stevie Vale wasn't someone he calculated being a part of the equation when he pictured his life. He was a lone wolf, always had been, even in Tacoma. His role as an enforcer warranted a solitary lifestyle, and he'd embraced it. Now he found himself actually craving companionship. Happy Lowman didn't _miss_ anyone, other than his Ma, of course.

He pulled into TM backing his bike into a space next to Stevie's Harley. It looked like only her, Clay and Piney were at the clubhouse. The others must still be on the mission of retaliation for Donna. The clubhouse door flew open as he set his bike. He swallowed hard as he set down his helmet on the handle bar.

Damn. Stevie looked even better than he remembered. Her hair was loose, golden curls tumbling down past her shoulders. A generous strip of skin was exposed between her tank and her studded belt. She turned to face him, closing the trunk, the Harley Davidson logo on her chest glittered, catching the sunlight. She wasn't wearing her kutte, which was odd. Maybe she'd been cleaning, or maybe she wanted to remind him what he'd been missing. He voted for the latter; it's absence gave him a great view of her rack. He groaned at the sudden memory of her in sliding into his lap on the back porch at his Ma's. They'd been well behaved all day, barely touching. Evidently she couldn't take it anymore because she made the first move. Once his mother went to bed, Stevie slid into his lap and pressed her mouth hungrily to his. He'd worked a hand under her shirt to palm her breast when his mother came through the back door, causing Stevie to jerk back and up off his lap. She left the next morning, whisked away on club business.

Then he was a complete dick and didn't call. It wasn't like she called him incessantly. She'd only called once, and then called his Ma to check in. His mother was absolutely furious with him. Not that, that was new or anything. She always wanted him to find a nice girl and settle down. He'd insisted, Stevie was not a 'nice girl.' His mother just shook her head, she thought Stevie was a woman worth his time. He walked into the house that Saturday night to find his Ma and Stevie smoking together on the back porch. He overheard his Ma push Stevie a little, trying to figure out what she was doing with Hap.

* * *

" _So," Ma sighed, "You and my Son are quite cozy, Stephana."_

" _Stevie, please," Stevie chuckled, "We're just friends, Mama."_

" _Yeah, friends that fuck." Mama Lowman answered, releasing some smoke. "I might be an old woman, but I still hear pretty well."_

 _Stevie swallowed. "I-I'm sorry. We w-won't-"_

" _Nonsense." Mama waived her off. "We're all adults here, mija." She sighed, "Now, tell me." She passed the joint back to the young woman. "Do you love him?"_

 _Stevie's breath caught. Of course she did. Well, she loved all her MC brothers. With Hap, it was definitely different. They had a white hot physical attraction that had her a little warm just thinking about it. "It's only been a few weeks, Mama." She shook her head._

 _Mama Lowman smiled and said something she'd said to Happy a few hours earlier. "Sometimes, that's all it takes."_

* * *

That's exactly what had come out of his mouth two weeks ago on the phone with her. _Sometimes, that's all it takes._ It kinda just came out in his hazed state before he had a chance to think it next morning, he felt like a complete pussy. Still, he could've had the decency to call.

Spending the weekend with her had been so easy, she fit right into a space in his life he hadn't realized was empty. His Ma loved having another woman around other than his crotchety Aunt. If he was completely honest, he enjoyed having her there too. She wasn't loud and obnoxious like most of women he knew. She reminded him of Tara and Gemma in the way she could handle her own shit and still care for those around her. That fact scared him, he'd vowed a long time ago that he'd never take an Old Lady. Who was he kidding? Stevie Vale wasn't just an Old Lady prospect, she was a patched member for Christ's sake.

The trunk slamming shut brought him back to the present. Stevie didn't even acknowledge he was sitting on his bike. She just grabbed the bags and went back inside the clubhouse. What did he expect, he'd roll in and she'd slide back into his lap? Jesus, this whole tapping biker chick ass was making him into a bonafide pussy. He pushed up and swung his leg clear of the bike and made his way to the clubhouse.

* * *

Stevie could feel Hap's dark eyes on her as soon as she stepped outside. _Asshole_ , she thought, gathering the last of the party prep. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, she just went straight back inside. If he wanted to talk to her, he could get in line. Once she was back inside, she shrugged back on her kutte. She wanted to make sure Hap saw what he'd been missing out on. From the way he'd stayed put and watched her, she would say it worked.

The clubhouse door opened and shut. Stevie refused to turn around as she felt Hap approach.

"Hey, Hap." Gemma greeted the surly biker. "How was your ride, sweetheart?"

Hap grunted, "Fine." He settled on a barstool.

Gemma smiled and gathered her bag so she could head out. "Stevie, I'm gonna go get changed for the party. You should go relax a bit before everyone gets here, baby."

"Okay, Gem." Stevie answered, finally turning around. She had a bottle of water in her hand. "Be careful." She set the bottle of water in front of Hap, then stooped down, picking up a few bottles of booze to set up on the shelving behind the bar. As she worked, she heard the tell tale crinkle of the plastic bottle and the grunt of satisfaction come from the bar that told her Hap took her peace offering. She emptied one box and started on the other. Soon she was down to her last armful of booze.

Suddenly Hap was in front of her, taking the last of the bottles from her arms. "Let me." He rasped, reaching around her to put the bottles away, pinning her between his chest and the shelves.

Stevie swallowed. Goodness, he smelled amazing. The sun had baked its glorious scent into his kutte, and he was still a little dusty from the road. Flash images of him rinsing off in the shower had her mouth instantly as dry as the desert.

Happy stared down at her, his eyes deep pools of black. He had a signature toothpick between his lips, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Resting his hands on the shelf above her head, his belt buckle grazed the exposed skin between her jeans and tank top, sending a shiver up her spine. She bit her lip and averted her gaze, shrinking back against the shelving a little. He hadn't even touched her and she felt like she was on fire. She looked up at him through her lashes, finding his eyes fixated on her lips. He removed the toothpick from between his lips when suddenly, the clubhouse door burst open and Chibs, Opie and Tig all walked in.

"Happy!" The Scot cried, pulling Hap's attention away just long enough for Stevie to duck out from under his arm. Hap pushed away from the shelves and came back around the bar to embrace his brothers. "Glad to see ya, boy." Chibs said, pulling him in for a massive hug.

Stevie pulled out a round of beer and shot glasses. She poured the shots and uncapped the beers, then held up her shot. "To Donna." She nodded to Opie. All the men raised their glasses and they slammed the shot. A croweater appeared to help clean up the glasses, allowing Stevie to join the crew gathered around the bar.

Tig slid onto a barstool, watching Stevie carefully avoid the newly arrived Nomad. He cocked an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise, brother?" He murmured to Hap as he settled on a stool beside him, nodding to Stevie who began to arm wrestle Half Sack with Chib's encouragement.

"Aye, that's it lass. Give 'em Hell!" Chibs laughed, taking a swig of beer. It was a running joke that once Half Sack could beat Stevie at arm wrestling, he'd earn his patch.

Hap just grunted, watching Stevie smile teasingly at the prospect before glancing over at Hap. His face was pretty unreadable, save for the snarl that pulled at his upper lip.

"Awww, C'mon!" Half Sack whined as Stevie slammed his hand to the bar top.

"Whining won't get 'cha anywhere, prospect." Clay chuckled from seat at one of the round tables. He was working on getting a route together for their new arrangement with the IRA.

"I know." Half Sack muttered rubbing his elbow, giving Stevie a sheepish grin.

"Better luck next time, Kip." Stevie winked, sliding off her barstool. She leaned in and gave Chibs a kiss on the cheek, hugged Opie then kissed Tig's cheek too. "I'll see you fellas later." She murmured pulling out her sunglasses. She slid them on and left the clubhouse, leaving a fuming Happy in her wake.

"Where's she headed?" Hap asked, crossing his arms, watching Stevie mount her bike and speed away.

Chibs smirked, "Got herself a little house on the edge of town." He explained, "The lass grew tired of the pussy stench and porno soundtrack of the clubhouse."

Happy smirked. Stevie had her own place. He didn't like the idea of her not sleeping under the protection of the clubhouse, but the privacy would be nice. Even in Charming, it wasn't a good idea for a woman to live alone.

"Don't worry Hap." Tig clapped him on the shoulder, "Maverick keeps a close eye on her."

"Maverick?" Hap scoffed. "Like Top Gun?"

Chibs just shrugged, polishing off his beer while the rest of the crew laughed.

Hap scowled. He didn't want to be the center of attention, so he kept the rest of his questions to himself. Maybe Stevie had moved on already with some guy named, Maverick? He'd bet his Harley she would have let him kiss her when he had her pinned back behind the bar, if the boys hadn't arrived and ruined the moment. He pushed off the barstool and headed back towards the dorms, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He needed a shower and a nap before the party tonight.

* * *

SAMCRO parties were always a riot. Stevie thought The Tribe knew how to throw a party until she attended her first SAMCRO shindig a few years ago. She was still a Marine, home on leave. Jax invited her up and she accepted. Kozik had been there, and if she hadn't gotten so wasted, she probably would have let him take her for a tumble in his sheets. He'd let her sleep it off in his room, saying that he wasn't going to take advantage of her like that. See? Just a bunch of overgrown, leather clad, Harley riding, teddy bears.

Tonight was going to be a little different. They had a brother returning to them. Stevie was to thank for that. The witness disappearing caused Bobby's case to fold, getting him released a few weeks later. She pulled up to TM and couldn't help but smile. The lot was full of Harleys, black leather, boobs and booze. Everyone was milling about the parking lot, waiting for their guest of honor.

She dismounted and set her helmet on the handle bar. After fluffing her hair a little she strolled over to the throng of people. There was a dark sedan parked in the lot, so she assumed Bobby had just arrived. The closer she got to the car she realized it was a Mercedes, definitely not the usual Fed fare.

SAMCRO was gathered around Clay, who was being confronted by five white men. The silver haired one, looked like he might be Leader of the Pack. Stevie slid in beside Juice, Hap on her left side next to who looked like suit man's right hand-man.

"Expensive car, hell of a suit, all your teeth," Clay remarked, "Must be the top of the Aryan food chain, eh?"

"What you do for a living is between you and your maker." The man in the impeccable suit said. "I'm not here to adjust your moral compass, this is just a reality check." He took a breath, "You're a criminal, and you're done selling guns to color."

Stevie took a step forward drawing her right pistol out of its holster with her left hand. Hap reacted, gripping her left bicep in a stand down gesture. Evidently, Tig felt the same twitch to blow the asshole's head off because he also drew his weapon.

The man in the suit noticed. "You going to shoot me, Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses? Or maybe your Angel of Death will do the honors, hmm?" He nodded to Stevie who'd fixed her face in a sneer. Hap held fast, he didn't want her coming unglued, not with all these people around. If their encounter with the teenage witness taught him anything, it was Stevie Vale was one scary ass bitch.

"Look, I don't know what Darby told you." Clay sighed, "I don't know what your angle is, but let me be real clear." He stepped in front of Tig, "Nobody threatens SAMCRO. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do." Clay snarled, matter of factly, "Black. Brown. Or white." He stared the man down, "So why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car and drive back to Nazi town, because the next time you piss all over my shoes?" Clay warned, "They will kill ya, and I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

The man didn't even seem phased by it, "My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then," He crouched down and left the box of cigars at Clay's feet. "Enjoy." Then he turned and went back to his car, his white entourage in tow.

Hap released her arm and Stevie holstered her weapon. Hap and Tig made sure the car left the lot without further incident.

"I wanna know everything." Clay growled, handing Juice the business card Zobelle had handed him.

"You got it." Juice confirmed, jogging off towards the office.

Clay turned to Stevie, "Help him." He ordered. Stevie nodded. She joined Juice in the office, firing up her laptop she left on site for instances like this.

They divided and conquered, Stevie took the public records while Juice did a little deeper digging into Ethan Zobelle's more private affairs.

"League of American Nationalists." Juice scoffed. "These guys for real?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Unfortunately." Stevie murmured with a nod. Juice just shook his head. They continued, a half hour passed and Stevie sat back to stretch her neck. She rubbed her neck, and stood up to stretch a little. As soon as she got to her feet, she came face to face with Happy Lowman. He must have come looking for her after ensuring Zobelle made a peaceful exit.

"Hey, Hap." Juice said with a nod, hardly tearing his eyes away from his screen.

"Juice." Hap grunted. He put his hands on Stevie's shoulders guiding her to sit back down. He sat on the couch behind her chair, his hands sweeping her hair off to one side so he could have full access to her neck.

Stevie bit her lip to keep from groaning aloud. Hap had very talented fingers. As much as she wanted to lay into him about not calling her, the look on Juice's face told her this sort of gesture was rare for Hap. After a few delicious moments, Hap leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on one of her sweet spots, the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Damn. If that was his way of reminding her he knew how to make her moan; message received, loud and clear.

Stevie told herself to focus as Hap leaned back and lit up a cigarette. "Thanks." She murmured. She leaned over her laptop again, trying to make sense of this new threat.

"He's so squeaky clean, it's like staring at an alias or actually the more I look at, could he be in wit-pro?" Stevie guessed, shaking her head. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Juice shrugged. They hadn't faced an enemy like this before. Zobelle was powerful and influential on both sides of the law. SAMCRO might have Charming in it's pocket, but Zobelle was looking to add it to his collection. "Alright, that's all I can get for now." Juice closed his laptop, gathering up some papers. "I'll make some calls during business hours tomorrow." He nodded to Hap and jogged back across the lot towards where Clay sat with the gathered reaper crew.

"How's your Mom?" She asked, closing her laptop and stashing it back in the cabinet behind the desk.

"Better." Happy answered. "Doc says treatment is going good."

Stevie sighed, leaning against the door jamb and crossing her arms. "I'm glad." She smiled softly. "How was the ride?"

Hap studied her for a moment. "Fine." He answered. "You look good."

Stevie just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Happy frowned. Usually she would at least accept the compliment, not blow him off. He really had screwed up. He swallowed hard, pushing up from the couch to stand in front of her. "Heard you moved out of the clubhouse."

Ah. So Hap had asked about where she was going when she left before the party. Hmm. "Yeah, wanted a little more space to myself. Love the club, but I don't need to live under the same roof as them, 24/7." She shrugged, pulling out her smokes. She lit one and took a drag, "Still crash at the clubhouse sometimes, so I've still got a room." She smirked, "You're welcome to crash there if you want. Hell, you might not even need to after all."

Hap cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," She released a cloud of smoke, "If you play your cards right, you might get to stay off campus." She winked.

Happy grunted, taking a step towards her, his hand settling on the wall next to her ear. "Who's Maverick?" Hap asked, his eyes flashing as he raked up and down her body, settling for a moment on her cleavage before coming back up to her face.

So the boys had told Hap about her guard dog. Maverick was a blue nose Pit Bull she rescued from the San Joaquin shelter a week ago when she'd moved into the house. Chibs and Tig had made it clear, she couldn't live there without protection. Before Stevie could answer, a cheer rose outside. She peeked her head out the doorway to see a dark sedan, american made this time, pull up into the lot. Bobby was home.

Before she could leave the office, Hap caught her mouth in a hard kiss, his fingers gripping her biceps fiercely. "This isn't finished." He growled. Then he released her and left the office, joining his brothers in welcoming Bobby home.

Stevie slumped against the door frame for a moment, watching Bobby emerge from the car and get swallowed up by the crew. What was she thinking? She knew she couldn't change Happy. If she was really honest, she didn't want to. She just wanted him to pick up the phone once in awhile. Was that too much to ask?

Happy let the exhilaration of the moment carry him away from his current frustrations. Who was this Maverick guy? Why did everyone seem to know more about her than he did? He was, well had been, fucking her for Christ's sake. Did she take it seriously? Hell, maybe she didn't, he didn't do relationships, so talking wasn't really on the table. If she didn't take him seriously, he would end it. Happy Lowman didn't share.

* * *

Jax Teller rolled into TM after dumping the Mayan's body, down right exhausted. He still had one more promise to keep tonight. He backed in his bike and headed into the clubhouse to find the guest of honor and get himself a drink. Then if was time to help Happy pull his head out his ass.

Stevie settled at the bar, a glass of whiskey in her hand as she watched Happy and Tig play pool. Two blonde croweaters were vying for Happy's attention, one getting bold enough to rub his shoulders after he took a shot and missed. He didn't shrug her off right away, his eyes searching for Stevie's across the room. Once he knew she was watching him, he growled at the blonde rubbing his shoulder. "Fuck off." She pouted in response, but removed her hands, still lingering by his side.

Stevie shook her head, how was she supposed to compete with women who looked like the two croweaters circling Happy? They were tall, lanky supermodels, beach blonde with racks that put hers to shame.

The clubhouse door opened and Jax walked in. _Thank God._ Stevie thought, watching Jax first go greet Bobby before heading her way. She set the glass down on the bar and twirled a curl between her fingers.

Jax had to admit, if Happy hadn't laid claim on Stevie, he'd would've at least tried harder to get a taste. He loved Tara, but goddamn. There was something incredibly sexy about a woman who had that coveted _ride or die_ attitude with the patch to match. "Hey darlin," Jax smirked, sliding up to the bar.

"Evening, Jax." Stevie smirked, wondering how exactly he was going to "push up" on her.

He ordered a beer, and took a long drag when it came.

"How was the Mayan thing?" Stevie asked, trying to look at least a little intrigued by the blonde biker.

"Fine. All good." He sighed. "You ready?" He asked, raising his beer to her, she obliged him, raising her glass to clink with his bottle.

Stevie bit her lip, "Can I get a little play by play so I don't make an ass of myself?"

"Sure." Jax smirked, setting down his beer. "Just act natural, we're gonna talk for a moment, make sure Hap is watching…" He glanced over at the pool table to confirm what they both could feel. Hap had stopped mid shot to look up at the two of them. Jax smirked, "Then I'll lean in and.." He leaned in to murmur in her ear, his hand smoothing her hair back over her shoulder, his hand smoothing down her back. He chuckled a little when Stevie jumped a little at the skin to skin contact. "Then I'll suggest we go somewhere a little more private. All you have to do is seem a little interested." He leaned back, taking a long drag of beer. He left his hand on the small of her back, which just so happened to be exposed skin tonight, "It will work, I promise." He winked.

Happy couldn't believe his eyes. SAMCRO's VP, Jax Teller was pushing up on Stevie. Jax had his hands in her hair, then the bastard was actually touching her, his fingers smoothing along with exposed skin of her lower back. He sunk the shot and moved around the table. He lined up for his next shot when Tig scoffed, "Would ya look at that."

Hap glanced up again, this time Jax had his fingers back in Stevie's hair, his face dangerously close to hers. Stevie laughed, biting her lip. Hap knew her and Jax grew up together, and now that they were in the same club, maybe things had heated up between them. His brow furrowed, why would she let him get so close this afternoon? Then allow him to kiss her in the office. Stevie Vale wasn't a woman you could manhandle around. Unless...unless she was deliberately trying to make him jealous. Goddamn it. If that was what she was after, it would working perfectly. Or, she really didn't take him seriously. Why would she? He certainly didn't act like she was more than just a convenient fuck.

"Aye brother." Chibs nodded, "Seems our VP is working his lucky charms, tonight!" He laughed.

Tig smirked, "They kinda look hot together, ya know?" He sighed, "Like biker Ken and Barbie."

Hap grit his teeth. Biker Ken and Barbie? There was no chance in Hell he was gonna let that happen. He slammed his pool stick down on the table. "Game over." Hap growled despite Tig's protests. He stalked over to the bar, the need to possess Stevie running hot through his veins.

"He's headed this way, isn't he?" Stevie murmured. Jax nodded in confirmation. Stevie smiled easily, letting herself laugh at Jax's slightly panicked expression.

Hap slid between Jax and Stevie, putting his back to Stevie.

"Hey, Hap." Jax smirked, "Glad to see you made it back to Charming."

Hap just nodded, taking a drag of the beer the prospect set in front of him.

Stevie scoffed and put her hand on Happy's shoulder, "Hap, Jax and I are having a conversation here-"

"Conversation's over." He growled, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Look, Hap." Jax sighed, "We were just talking, alright?" He lit a cigarette, taking a drag. "We're just friends."

"All due respect, VP." Happy spat, "Doesn't look like _just friends_ to me."

"What's it matter to you, anyway?" Stevie challenged, sliding off her stool, turning her back to the rest of room.

Hap growled, reached out, gripping her upper arm. "Not just some pussy."

"Could've fooled me, asshole." Stevie shrugged off his touch, knocking back the rest of her glass. "Thanks for the drink, Jax." She smiled at the VP before setting her glass down on the bar and heading off towards the dorms, completely ignoring the rage filled look the club assassin was giving her.

Hap pushed off the bar to follow her, but Jax stepped in his way. "Hap." Jax said cooly. "Look man, I don't want any trouble." He sighed.

"Then move." Hap grunted, ready to shove the man out of the way if he had to. He couldn't let Stevie go like that, he just couldn't.

"Would ya just hear me out for a sec?" Jax insisted, sitting back down on his barstool.

Hap clenched his jaw, his hands balling into fists for a moment. He gave the VP a single nod and sat down on the stool next to him.

Jax shook his head. "Listen, you gotta make up your mind, bro." He sighed, "You're right, Stevie isn't, 'just some pussy' hanging around the clubhouse. Either you're in, or you're out. Stevie doesn't do that back and forth, halfway shit." Hap grunted. He wondered if Jax knew that from experience. "If you're looking for a convenient fuck, Stevie Vale isn't it."

"I know, bro." Hap sighed, shaking his head. He sighed heavily. "I'm so fucked." He waved over the prospect, ordering a bottle of whiskey. If he was going to bang on Stevie's door, he needed something for a peace offering.

"Right there with ya, bro." Jax quipped, flicking the ash from his cigarette.

Hap's eyebrows rose, "Tara?" he asked, feeling a little less like a pussy if the VP was getting serious about settling down.

"Yeah, looking that way." Jax clapped him on the shoulder, "Oh and you're welcome." He smirked. Hap just cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" Jax scoffed, Hap's brow furrowed. "Jesus, Hap. I don't have a death wish. Pushing up on Stevie was the only way I could think of to get you to pull your head out of your ass." He winked, then slid off his stool to go join Tig and Chibs at the pool table.

Happy watched Jax go, mulling over the VP's confession. So Stevie was trying to make him jealous. He still needed to figure out who the hell this Maverick character was. He grabbed the bottle and stalked back towards the dorms, heading straight for her room.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Enemy - Ryan Corn -**_ _This is a new song that hit the airwaves on Friday, February 3rd. I'd come across the promo video on Facebook and was hooked. Check out his new EP, The Pressure. He's heavily influenced by one of my music heroes, Jon Foreman (frontman for Switchfoot) and you can definitely hear it in his tracks._

 _I think I wrote this chapter in about an hour. Now I've been editing it for like five days. I'm just done toying with it. I'm not really happy with my portrayal of jealous Happy. Sigh. So here it is, so we can continue with the story._

 _Don't worry next chapter is half written, look for an update by the end of the week._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	10. Fatal Flaw

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

 _Jax clapped him on the shoulder, "Oh and you're welcome." He smirked. Hap just cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" Jax scoffed, "You think I'd really push up on Stevie Vale after listening to you fuck her two weeks ago?" Hap's brow furrowed. "Jesus, Hap. I don't have a death wish." He winked, then slid off his stool to go join Tig and Chibs at the pool table._

 _Happy watched Jax go, mulling over the VP's confession. So Stevie was trying to make him jealous. He still needed to figure out who the hell this Maverick character was. He grabbed the bottle and stalked back towards the dorms, suddenly glad he'd stashed his stuff in her dorm room instead of using his usual bunk._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fatal Flaw**

Stevie Vale paced, practically wearing a path in her oriental rug, wringing her hands in frustration. Happy's bag sat on her bed, his fucking toothbrush was already in place on her bathroom sink. Even his tattoo gear was set out on her desk. Looked like the asshole had made himself comfortable. "Fuck." She swore, she definitely needed a drink.. She wrenched her door open to sneak back into the bar for a bottle of comfort, coming face to face with Happy. His hand was comically raised like he was just about to knock. She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

Happy half expected to find the room empty, she did have another place to go to. He'd purposely spread his stuff out a little trying to further stake his claim on her.

"Oh, Hell yes," Stevie breathed, reaching out and snatching the bottle of Southern Comfort from Hap's hand. She cracked the top, turned away from him and took a hit.

Happy chuckled darkly, moving into the room and closing the door. Stevie jumped a little when the door shut, setting the bottle down on the desk by the window.

"Just make yourself at home, Hap." Stevie gestured to his possessions strewn about the room. She picked up a piece of paper lying on the desk. She immediately recognized it as her feather tattoo. It looked like Hap had gone ahead and finished the sketch while they were apart. His memory had to be photographic, it was perfect.

"Maverick." Hap spat, "Who is he?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, positioning himself between her and the door. There was no running away this time. He'd get his answers.

"Maverick?!" Stevie scoffed, rolling her eyes, setting the papers down on the desk. "This is about my guard dog?"

"What?!" Happy scoffed, confusion coloring his cheeks, "Guard dog?! I thought-"

"You thought since you didn't bother to call me, I'd replaced you?" Stevie finished for him, her eyes flashing with anger. She stepped forward, bottle of booze in hand. She took a hit and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Happy shook his head once, "No, I-"

"Yes!" Stevie corrected, she set the bottle down on her chest of drawers with a thud. "Yes, you did." She shook her head, swallowing hard, pointer finger jabbing into his chest. "You didn't call me for two fucking weeks Happy Lowman, what about that, says you care about whatever this thing is between us?"

Happy growled, gripping her upper arms roughly, his eyes searching hers. "I thought you didn't take this-" He cut himself off, clearing his throat. " _us_ seriously."

Shit. Stevie didn't count on him picking up on that. "Us?" She squeaked. She had it all planned out, she'd get him to admit he was jealous at the idea she'd replaced him. But that wasn't the case. He thought she didn't care for him the way he did for her.

"Fuck" Hap swore. "What are you doing to me, woman?" He released her arms, taking a step back, sitting on the edge of the bed, dropping his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Stevie murmured, sitting down next to him. His head head snapped up at her apology. "Jax offered to help, guess I didn't know how else to get to you." His eyes burned with a look she hadn't seen before. Maybe, no...was Happy becoming possessive over her? She leaned over and bumped shoulders with him, trying to lighten the mood. "You weren't even a tinsy bit jealous of Maverick?"

He grunted, "Ain't jealous of no dog." He flashed her a ghost of a grin. Then he sighed, dragging a palm down his face. "I shoulda called."

"Damn right." Stevie agreed with a harsh nod, fighting back a grin. That was as close to an apology as she was going to get with a man like Happy Lowman.

"Surprised you didn't just kick me out." He smirked.

Stevie snorted softly, "Thought about it." She suddenly sounded really small, "You really want to do this?"

Happy glanced sharply at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Do what?" He rasped.

Stevie sighed and rolled her eyes, standing to her feet again. "This," She gestured to his stuff spread out on her desk, and his bag on the bed. "You march in here and just slide right back into my life like it's completely normal." He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised her hand to stop him, "We're not normal, Hap." She shook her head, motioning between them.

Happy shook his head, "Nope, definitely not normal." He reached out and pulled her down so she straddled his lap, his hands gripping her hips, holding her in place.

"Hap," Stevie pushed at his chest, "You can't just waltz back into my life, spread your shit out and kiss me like you own me whenever the whim strikes you." She sighed, biting her lip. "I don't belong to you."

Happy smirked, his hand smoothing up her back to palm the back of her head. "You don't?" He questioned, his lips hovering over hers. Stevie whimpered, unable to hold back the rush of desire that ran hot through her veins. "Then what's stopping you from tumbling into the VP's royal bed?"

"H-he's with Tara, Hap." Stevie glowered, palms flat against his chest, trying to put some distance between them so she could think clearly.

Happy chuckled, "I'm sure he would make an exception." Stevie rolled her eyes and pushed off his lap. "You didn't hear him at the patch over party."

* * *

 **Devil's Tribe MC Clubhouse - Indian Hills - Patch Over Party**

" _Patch over party!" Happy Lowman exclaimed, a look of pure glee on his face._

 _Stevie Vale, enforcer for The Devils Tribe MC, now Sons of Anarchy Indian Hills Charter, pushed off her barstool at the declaration and headed for the door to grab some air. Parties were fine, but it was always a complicated affair trying to find a good lay that didn't declare his undying love for her and want to slap his claim on her. She wanted to grab some fresh air before facing the inevitable loneliness that came with being the only female member of the MC._

 _A fellow MC enforcer, Happy Lowman, caught her eye. He was known as the Tacoma Killer, as he belonged to the Sons Tacoma Charter. Rumor had it he killed for the MC, really enjoyed it, practically got off on it. Pretty much a man after her own heart; dangerous, gorgeous ink, and a gravely voice that made her toes curl. He nodded to her, lifting his beer. He currently had one of the best looking sweetbutts straddling his lap, one of his big hands resting on her hip as she ground into him, throwing her blonde hair back. Stevie felt jealousy rise in her chest and almost strode across the clubhouse to rip the bimbo off his lap when SAMCRO's president tore her attention away._

" _Stevie!" Clay called out, waving her over to the small table he'd settled at. "Got a minute?"_

 _Stevie smirked. She always had a soft spot for Clay. He reminded her so much of her father, that it was easy to let him assume that role. "Sure, Pops." She winked, sliding into the chair opposite of him. "Whiskey, neat." She told Cherry, one of the long sweetbutts of the club, "Make it a double." Cherry nodded and went to get her the drink._

 _Clay leaned back and lit up one of his signature stogies, take a few puffs before explaining his offer. "Now that you're a patched member of the Sons, I think it's time to come home." He explained. "I want you in Charming. I've already cleared your transfer with Jury."_

 _Stevie's eyes shot to where Jury sat at the bar. He had a wistful look in his eye as he watched them. He raised his beer in acknowledgement._

" _What about SAMCRO?" Stevie questioned, "They want me in Charming, too?" She sat back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She noted how the leather stuck to the chair a little, involuntarily pushing up her chest. Hap's mouth went dry at the sight. Stevie looked like she was still getting used to wearing a leather kutte. Most Tribe members wore denim. Clay told them Stevie's mother brought the leather by Teller-Morrow when he'd informed her of the patch over. Stevie had yet to sew on the front patches, her mother had already sewn the rockers and reaper on the back._

 _Clay smirked, "You kidding? They're over the moon to have you join us at the table." He chuckled, "You're quite the legend."_

 _Stevie sighed. Her career as a military sniper didn't go unnoticed in the MC world. She was known as the Angel of Death in the streets. She was a gun for hire, but worked exclusively for the MC and their associates. "Touche." She smirked. "I get my own room, with a bathroom." She knocked back the drink she'd been served._

" _That can be arranged." Clay nodded. "Welcome to SAMCRO, baby." He stood up and she followed so he could pull her in for a massive hug. "You'll ride back with us in the morning, make sure you've got the right patches on that kutte." Stevie nodded, and excused herself. She went outside to grab some air before returning to settle at the bar._

" _Hot Damn." Jax swore, catching sight of Stevie Vale, notorious Angel of Death as she settled across from the SAMCRO President. "What a woman." He smirked, nodding at the semi assembled reaper crew. With the patch over complete, she was now a member of The Sons of Anarchy. Clay was currently talking with her about transferring to SAMCRO. They needed someone with Stevie's skill for what was coming at Charming. The ATF presence and increased activity from the Mayans had them itching to thicken their ranks. Most of the men were a little wary of patching her into the mother charter simply because she was a woman. Her reputation with the Tribe and her unprecedented skill helped ease that worry. It helped she was easy on the eyes too._

" _You can say that again." Bobby nodded. "That one seems pretty untouchable though, if you know what I mean." He chuckled._

" _Yeah," Jax agreed, "That makes her that much more desirable, right?" He chuckled. He took a drag of his cigarette then released it. "We grew up together."_

" _Seriously?" Bobby scoffed, then his voice dipped, "You ever, you know…"_

 _Jax shook his head, "Nope." He sighed, "Can't say I haven't tried though." He laughed. "Now that she's patching SAMCRO, I think I'll have to make that dream a reality." He waggled his eyebrows._

 _Happy had heard enough. He pushed the blonde off his lap and stalked up to the bar where Stevie was nursing a beer and tearing off the Nevada rocker on the bottom of her kutte._

" _Transfer?" He rasped, smirking a little when she jumped._

" _Shit." Stevie swore. "Warn a girl, Killer." She shook her head, not bothering to look up from her task. "Yeah, transfer."_

 _Happy's eyes widened a little, two patches sat to her left, Redwood Original. SAMCRO? Hmm. He'd been spending more time in Charming lately, was even considering going Nomad to be closer to his mom. Now the whole idea seemed just a little more appealing with the female enforcer landing in Charming. "Why SAMCRO?" He asked, settling on the stool beside her._

 _Stevie smirked. So, she didn't imagine the hungry look in his eyes earlier. "What? You hoping I was gonna patch Tacoma?" She teased, nodding to his Tacoma patch while taking a swig of beer._

 _Hap scoffed, "Nope." He took a swig of beer, "Probably gonna go Nomad."_

 _Stevie nodded, "Sorry to hear about your Mom, Hap." She murmured, locking eyes with him._

 _Happy stared warily at the completely vexing woman in front of him. Here she sat, surrounded by a raucous patch over party, fixing her kutte, taking the time to address the thing most important to him. He just nodded, averting his gaze, watching a sweetbutt dance on a pole in the corner._

" _Nomad makes sense," Stevie shrugged, starting to sew on the new rocker. "She's in Bakersfield, right?"_

" _Yeah." Hap confirmed, turning back to watch her work. In the time it took him to finish his beer, she had the new California rocker in place as well as Redwood Original instead of Indian Hills on the front._

 _She slid on the kutte, and it fit her shoulders well, but was extremely loose at the waist. "Figures."_

" _Looks good." Hap rasped when she turned around to face him._

" _Thanks," Stevie smiled, "I'll have to take it in quite a bit for it to fit right for riding." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, biting her lip, watching him through her lashes._

 _Hap reached out and took ahold of the kutte. He pulled the leather so it fit properly around her waist. "Better?" He asked. Stevie just nodded, taken aback that Happy reached out to touch her. He released the leather and waved down the prospect behind the bar to get them a round of shots. "Leave the bottle." He ordered. The prospect nodded and made himself scarce._

" _Sons." Happy lifted his newly filled shot glass to her._

 _Stevie lifted her glass and clinked it with his. "Sons." She murmured before slamming the shot._

 _They continued exchanging shots for awhile. Stevie found herself relaxing for the first time since Jax blew into the clubhouse that afternoon. Once the bottle was empty, Stevie slammed her last shot down on the bar._

 _Happy had worked his way closer and closer to her as they drank, so now his arm was slung casually around her shoulders. She looked up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and closed the distance between them, covering her mouth with his. She thankfully relaxed into the kiss, her hands coming up to grip the front of his kutte. His tongue swept in, stroking hers drawing a delicious whimper from her throat. His hand smoothed some curls away from her shoulder, sliding down to her hip. He let go of her mouth to trail kisses to her now exposed ear. Before he could suggest they go somewhere more private, she shook her head. "No." Her voice was small, but it was firm._

 _Happy felt like he'd been doused with a bucket of ice water. He'd never had a woman turn him down. Especially not after a toe curling kiss like that. She slipped out from his embrace. "Thanks for the drinks, Happy." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you around, killa." Then she disappeared back towards the dorms._

 _He brought his fist down hard on the counter. Jax slid up to the bar where he sat. "You okay, bro?" He asked, having witnessed the kiss and Stevie hightailing away towards the dorms._

 _Hap grunted. "She got an old man?" He asked the VP._

 _Jax smirked. He knew that look. "Nope."_

 _Happy grit his teeth. He grabbed the nearest blonde sweetbutt and whisked her off to a shadowed corner. He pushed her down to her knees. He gazed down at the woman as she undid his belt, trying to control his rage. He imagined it was Stevie staring back at him as the woman wrapped her lips around his aching cock._

* * *

"Didn't have to." Stevie murmured, shaking her head a little to clear the memory. She sighed. "You put the moves on me first, remember?"

Happy smirked, "Didn't work, remember?"

Stevie laughed, "Yes, yes it did." She insisted, "I had to get away from you before I just tumbled into bed with you and became another notch on your bedpost."

"Not just some pussy." He rasped, standing up from the bed.

"You keep saying that like it's supposed to mean something more than me wearing the reaper." He squinted at her. They'd definitely consumed too much alcohol to be having this conversation. Stevie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't hardly figure out what end is up right now."

Happy stood in front of Stevie and looked her over. Dark circles were forming beneath her usually bright green eyes. Her shoulders slumped a little, and she looked like she might have lost a little weight. She looked fucking exhausted. He wondered what had her so worn out.

Stevie glanced at the clock. "I gotta go let Maverick out." She sighed. "You're welcome to stay here, I can send in one of the blondes for you."

Happy saw red. She was suggesting he get his dick sucked by a croweater now? Is that what she really thought of him? She was obviously exhausted and understandably upset so he would just settle for table scraps? Fuck that. "No." He shook his head. "I'll make sure you get home okay." Stevie opened her mouth to protest, but closed it as Happy moved about the room. There wasn't a point in arguing with the man. He moved to the bed, gathered up his bag and slipped his tattoo gun and sketchbook inside. He went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. "Let's go." He wrenched open the door, his hand resting gently on her lower back to guide her out of the room.

Stevie let him walk her out to the parking lot. She told herself, she'd let him tail her home, then tell him goodnight. She did a quick survey of the room, Jax had disappeared, so had Opie. Bobby was passed out near the pool table. Tig had his lap full, balancing on woman on each knee. Juice looked equally occupied, a blonde was giving him a decent lap dance. Looked like a great party. Too bad she was fucking exhausted. She'd been plagued with nightmares since leaving Hap's Mom's house. Plus with the ATF presence in Charming, she was constantly doing surveillance at odd hours of the night, trying to stay one step ahead.

Once she was on the road, she felt better. The crisp night air seemed to revive her enough to make it home without passing out. She pulled up to her house, Hap in tow. She dismounted and bounded up the steps, unlocked the door, pushed it open, and promptly sunk to her knees.

Hap's eyes grew wide as a huge, rambunctious blue nosed Pit Bull charged at Stevie, almost knocking her over. He licked her face and nuzzled her neck, tail wagging excitedly.

"Hey Mav." Stevie cooed, "Sorry I took so long, big guy." She patted him and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." She waved Hap over to them. "This is Happy."

Maverick cocked his head to the side for a moment, a low growl ripping through his chest. It wasn't malicious, it was more of a thinking noise. Happy knelt down and held out his hand. Maverick padded softly over to him and sniffed. After a moment, Maverick nuzzled his hand, allowing Hap to pet him. "Good boy." Hap rasped, opening his arms to receive the animal. Maverick allowed him to pet him for a few moments before bounding off the porch to do his business.

Stevie went inside the house, Hap close on her heels. She flipped on a couple of light switches and hung her kutte up by the door. After stripping off her boots, she headed back towards what Hap assumed to be the bedroom. The house was simple; single story ranch, small eat in kitchen with a generous living room. After Maverick came back inside, he followed after her to make sure she stayed upright and was able to get into bed.

After washing her face, Stevie returned to her bedroom to find Happy standing in the middle of the room, holding the picture of her father and mother on her dad's harley. He had stripped off his kutte and boots, and turned towards her when the bathroom door squeaked open. He set the picture down on the chest of drawers. "Maverick's inside." He rasped, taking a step towards her.

"Thanks." Stevie nodded, pulling her sweater closer around her body. She took a step closer to him and felt her knees buckle. Having him near helped her body relax, evidently the sleep deprivation was catching up with her.

Hap rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her up. "Hey," He murmured. "Easy, baby." He reached down and scooped her up into his arms bridal style, carrying her over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and deposited her into the softness. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be on the couch."

Stevie fought back tears at the display of tenderness from the hardened man. She reached up and caught his arm as he turned away from the bed. "Thank you." She whispered.

Hap turned back towards her and nodded. He reached over and clicked off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. After double checking the front door to make sure it was secure and using the facilities himself, he returned to her bedroom. Maverick lay at the foot of the bed and raised his head when Hap approached the bed. Hap held out a hand to the dog to sniff again and the beast grunted and nuzzled his palm. "Good boy." Hap rasped, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He returned to the living room and settled down on the couch, stripping down to just a tank and boxers. The couch was comfortable, a little cool since it was black leather, but he found a blanket stashed inside the ottoman and pulled a decorative pillow from the oversized chair for his head. As he drifted off, he wondered how the hell he'd gotten to the point of crashing on this woman's couch instead of ravaging her in bed. The simple answer? His stupid ego, that's what. He sighed. His mother was right. Stevie Vale better watch out, there was no way in hell she was getting rid of him now.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Fatal Flaw - Anchor & Braille - **__A &B is Stephen Christian's (Former lead singer of Anberlin) solo project. If you're an Anberlin fan, check it out. Songs For the Late Night Drive Home is a fantastic record. _

_I had a work conference this past weekend, so instead of posting this last week like I wanted, I was an adult and did work. Gotta make that paper._

 _I'm thinking of doing a companion piece (like an extensive one shot) of the Patch Over episode itself. I want to explore more of who Stevie was before being blindsided and thrust into the world of the Sons. No promises, but I'd love to hear if you'd enjoy reading something like that._

 _Thank you for all the follows/faves/reviews. Hearing from you is an absolute delight._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora the White_


	11. Who We Are

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

 _Stevie fought back tears at the display of tenderness from the hardened man. She reached up and caught his arm as he turned away from the bed. "Thank you." She whispered._

 _Hap turned back towards her and nodded. He reached over and clicked off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. After double checking the front door to make sure it was secure and using the facilities himself, he returned to her bedroom. Maverick lay at the foot of the bed and raised his head when Hap approached the bed. Hap held out a hand to the dog to sniff again and the beast grunted and nuzzled his palm. "Good boy." Hap rasped, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth._

 _He returned to the living room and settled down on the couch, stripping down to just a tank and boxers. The couch was comfortable, a little cool since it was black leather, but he found a blanket stashed inside the ottoman and pulled a decorative pillow from the oversized chair for his head. As he drifted off, he wondered how the hell he'd gotten to the point of crashing on this woman's couch instead of ravaging her in bed. His stupid ego, that's what. He sighed. His mother was right. Stevie Vale better look out, there was no way in hell she was getting rid of him now._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Who We Are**

The shrill ring of Stevie's burner phone startled her awake. She groped around for it, and flipped it open. "Vale." She groaned, rolling over onto her back.

"Stevie." It was Jax. She glanced at the clock. 4am. Their usual surveillance shift started in thirty minutes.

"Jax." Stevie acknowledged back, more for the benefit of the man who now occupied her bedroom doorway. Happy pulled jeans on as soon as he heard the phone ring.

"Hey, uh, I got a favor to ask." Jax murmured, watching Abel sleep in his crib. Tara leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before shouldering her bag. He smiled at her and she left the house with a small wave.

"Let me guess, doc's at the hospital and you're stuck playing daddy." She smirked, sitting up in bed, the covers falling away giving Hap a generous view of her cleavage.

"Yeah, on her way now." He confirmed. "Look, I know you're exhausted. I wouldn't ask-"

"If there was anyone else you trusted with this." Stevie finished for him, sliding out of bed. "I'm pulling clothes on and doing the run. Then you don't bother me until Noon. I don't care if the goddamn apocalypse starts. Deal?"

Jax sighed, "Deal."

Stevie locked eyes with Happy. "Uh Jax, Hap's-"

"There." Jax smirked. "I know. I trust him Stevie. You don't have to lie to him if you don't want to."

"Thanks." Stevie sighed. Then she clicked the phone shut.

"This why you're so beat?" Hap asked, crossing his arms, watching her pull on jeans.

"Yeah goes nicely with my PTSD." She scoffed, going to the front door. She shrugged on her double holster after securing her long blonde curls in a low ponytail.

Hap's voice turned deadly. "Booty call with the VP?"

Stevie grit her teeth. She knew that jab was coming. "No, asshole." She slid on her leather riding gloves and kutte. "I'm running surveillance on our new Neo Nazi neighbors."

"Surveillance?" Hap questioned, watching her secure a small camera to a neck strap and slide the strap around her neck. "The rest of the club-"

"Doesn't know." Stevie cut him off. Sure, she could use the help, but with Jax and Clay still at odds, it made sense to keep extra curriculars on a need to know basis.

Hap shook his head, "I'm coming with you." He slipped his boots on.

"Hap," Stevie groaned. "The point of surveillance is discretion. I can't be very discrete with a tail."

"Ride bitch with me." Hap shrugged, pulling his sweatshirt, holster and kutte on.

Stevie opened her mouth to protest, but yawned instead. Riding bitch would be the best chance she actually had at surviving this whole ordeal. "Fine." She relented, "Do most of the recon on foot anyway."

Hap smirked, stashing his gun in his holster. Damn, she looked so sexy checking her guns and securing them in her double holster. He found it incredibly hot that she double carried. Her guns weren't pea shooters either. Two Colt 1911 45s, stainless with pearl grips, gifts to her father from her grandfather.

Stevie filled Maverick's food bowl and refreshed his water. "Alright, Mav. I'll be back in a little while. We'll go for a walk this afternoon, okay?" She knelt down and kissed the dog's forehead, he nuzzled her neck. Hap felt a pang of jealousy as he watched the dog be affectionate with her. Now he was jealous of the mutt? Now? He mentally kicked himself, he needed to pull his head out of his ass and get this shit right between them. He leaned down and patted the beast's head before following Stevie out of the house.

Hap straddled his bike and brought it to life. Stevie slid on behind him, one hand resting gently on his shoulder, the other gripping his hip. "Industrial park, southside." She instructed and Hap nodded. He let go of the ground and sped off into the early morning fog.

* * *

"This is good." Stevie spoke into his ear. He immediately cut off the engine and rolled to a stop, backing the bike into the shadows. She hopped off the bike and cradled the camera against her chest, ready to fire when needed. Hap drew his weapon, not wanting any surprises.

They crept up the alley to the utility house. There was a fenced lot, similar to the one at TM, that they kept an eye on. She took pictures to document who and what was coming and going. "Hello, beautiful." Stevie mused, taking a few quick shots of the dark foreign sedan idling in the lot. She zoomed in a little and took a picture of the guard at the door. "Smile for the birdie, Hector."

"Hector?" Hap scoffed, glancing around the area, making sure they were still going unnoticed.

"Yeah." Stevie shrugged, "I like to give 'em nicknames." She pointed to a lookout on the roof. "That's Armando."

Happy shook his head. Trust Stevie to give the Neo Nazi's wetback nicknames.

The door opened and a man whom Stevie had deemed, second in command, emerged from the warehouse. Two other men were with him. They all carried white rubber masks, and after a moment of talking, all went their separate ways. The lot was now abandoned. Stevie pushed up from her crouched position and took off down the fence towards the street. She wanted to get a look at the front end of the building, at the slight chance whoever they had been meeting with might still be there. She slowed down, carefully inching her way around the corner of the building.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Gemma's cadillac coupe sat in front of the building. Oh no. Shit. She quickly turned around and caught Hap before he could round the corner and see the car. "Too late," She sighed, keeping her eyes on her camera. "Why don't we poke around inside, see if there's anything we can use?" She brushed past him and headed toward the backside of the building. She climbed the fence and flipped over it landing softly on the other side. Hap didn't have a choice but to follow her.

Stevie pulled out her lock pick, causing Hap to chuckle. "What?" She scoffed, picking the lock.

"Always prepared, eh?" Hap teased.

"You make me sound like a girl scout, Killa." Stevie shot back as the door lock clicked. "Yahtzee." She pushed open the door and ushered him inside. She let her eyes adjust for a moment, drew her left pistol and crept forward into the darkness. Hap followed close at her heels, drawing his own weapon.

Inside the utility house was eerily silent. Just their boots on the cement and the occasional gust of wind broke the stillness. The main room was divided by a floor to ceiling chain link fence. Stevie's breath caught at the sight.

"Torture?" Hap scoffed, examining what could pass for restraints hanging from the chainlink. The dark stains on the concrete were a good vote for yes.

Steve crouched down to examine the stains. Definitely blood. "I usually don't leave such a mess." She shrugged, trying to remain aloof. She definitely had enough evidence to confirm her suspicions. Something awful had happened to Gemma Teller. As much as she wanted to let Hap in, she needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He wasn't SAMCRO, so he didn't technically need to know A car roared to life outside. Shit. "Let's get out of here before someone comes inside." She put of her best exhausted face and peered up at him through her lashes. "Take me home, Hap."

Happy stared down at the exhausted woman, silently cursing the SAMCRO VP. He should have done the run on his own and made her go back to bed. He wrapped his arm around her and propelled them back towards where he'd stashed his bike.

* * *

Stevie managed to keep her panic under control until they got back to her house. Maverick greeted them at the door with his leash in his mouth. "I'll take him." Hap knelt down and fastened Maverick's leash to his collar. He straightened up to find Stevie very close to him. She gripped the front of his kutte. "You okay?" He asked, watching her eyes droop with sleep.

"Perfect." Stevie nodded. Then she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She meant for it to just be a quick kiss. She should have known better.

Happy dropped the leash and wrapped his arms around Stevie. He groaned into the kiss, allowing her tongue to sweep in and tangle with his. He took a few steps forward, pressing her back firmly against the hallway wall. He kissed her harder, his teeth nipping her bottom lip, drawing a frustrated moan from Stevie's chest. As much as he wanted to continue this, he knew she needed sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was get all worked up and have her pass out in the middle of it. He pulled back, watching as her hand flew to her mouth, feeling her bruised lips, swollen from his kisses. "Sleep," He rasped. "I'll be back." He turned away from her and gathered up Maverick's leash and left the house. Maverick went without protest, it seemed he too knew that his mistress needed rest.

* * *

Once Hap left, Stevie pulled out her phone. First she dialed Jax. No answer. She didn't bother leaving a message, she had other people she could call. She found Tara's number and pressed send. The good doctor had been _conveniently_ called into work at 4 am. Time to find out why.

"Hello?" Tara sounded groggy but awake.

"Hey Tara, Stevie Vale." She paced the floor.

Tara was currently driving to St. Thomas. "Oh, hey Stevie, what-"

"Is she okay?" Stevie cut her off, getting down to business.

Tara's breath caught. "Who? Is who okay?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Doc." Stevie sighed. "Gemma, is she whole?"

Tara gasped, "How did you-"

"Doesn't matter doc,"Stevie shook her head, "what matters is that she's still whole."

Tara didn't answer right away. Stevie could hear Gemma in the background asking who it was. Tara told her.

"I called Jax but he didn't answer. I was going to try Clay next-"

"Don't." Tara stopped her. "You can't. Gemma made me and Unser-"

"Unser?" Stevie questioned.

"Yeah. He's the one that found her." Tara grumbled. "Look, you can't say anything to Clay or Jax or the club. Gemma doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Aryan pricks." Stevie spat. "I can't just sit on my hands here Tara-"

"Stevie." Gemma spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Gem." Stevie sighed. "You whole?" She bit her lip.

"For the most part, yeah." Gemma smirked, wincing a little.

"Jax and I've been running a little surveillance of our new Neo Nazi neighbors. I took Jax's shift this morning since the Doc got called in." Stevie just decided to come out with it, no use in sugar coating it. "Saw your car sitting out front of the utility house off I 8 this morning. Figured I better check in."

"I'm okay, Stevie." Gemma insisted, exchanging a look with Tara.

"I'm not some naive croweater Gemma." Stevie growled. "Those bastards raped you, didn't they? Get the club all riled up by breaking the Matriarch. Fucking assholes."

Gemma gasped at hearing the words out loud, "Look, you can't say anything to the club. That's why those animals did this. If Jax and Clay find out, then they retaliate and-"

"Land their asses in jail." Stevie felt her heart lurch. "Oh Gem." She murmured, weighing her options. Gemma was right. Keeping quiet won for now. "Okay." She sighed, she started shrugging on her kutte. "I'm on my way-"

"Slow down, sweetheart." Gemma cut her off. "Tara's taking good care of me. You get some sleep, I know you're exhausted. We'll figure this shit out." She sighed, " You can't tell anyone, not even Hap. I gotta have your word, Stevie."

"Fuck, Gem." Stevie scoffed, Gemma was stubborn, but she was right. Telling the club now would just accomplish what those animals set out to do. If she told Hap, he'd just go out and kill 'em all. "Alright." She murmured. "I'm not going to just let this go, you know that."

"I know." Gemma nodded. "Business as usual, baby."

"Yes, Ma'am." Stevie answered.

"All good?" Tara had her phone back.

Stevie sighed. "For now," she glanced at the clock. 6:30. Ugh. "Thanks, Doc." She flipped her phone shut.

Now she needed to see Unser and find out all she could on these sons of bitches. First, she did need sleep or she was going to fall off her bike. She stripped down to just a tank and sleep shorts before crawling under the covers and passing out.

* * *

Stevie awoke to the sound of her burner phone only to realize it wasn't hers, it was Happy's.

"Yeah." Hap rasped into the phone. He ended up in bed with Stevie after he returned with Maverick. When they returned, Mav went straight to his mistress who was tossing and whimpering in her sleep. Hap tried to soothe her back to a restful sleep when she pulled him close and clung to him, finally quieting down. Stevie looked over at the clock. 10 AM. The phone call had to be Jax or one of the guys. "Yeah. Got it." He flipped the phone closed.

"Jax?" Stevie asked, leaning up on her elbow to look at him.

Hap nodded once. "Gemma's been in a car accident."

Stevie shot up to a sitting position. Bullshit. "She okay?" All she could picture was Gemma's car parked outside of that warehouse this morning and the evidence they found in the warehouse.

Hap nodded, watching Stevie get upset. "Yeah, a few cuts and bruises."

"We should go see her." Stevie moved to leave the bed when Hap grabbed her arm.

"Jax said to stay here until they know more." Hap explained, releasing his grip. "He knows you're beat."

Stevie yawned and settled back down on the mattress. "Do you have to go?"

Hap smirked. "Not yet." He slid out of the bed.

"Good." Stevie murmured, watching him stalk over to the bathroom. He shut the door and she flopped back down on the mattress for a moment, throwing her arm over her eyes.

Her conversation with Tara and Gemma this morning came back to her in waves. She understood why Gemma wanted to keep this quiet. But a car accident? Had to be Unser.

The bathroom door squeaked open and Happy returned to the bed. "You wanna talk." He stated, stuffing a pillow behind his back and settling up against the headboard.

"Guilty." Stevie smirked. "Thank you." She murmured. "Would've ended up shot this morning without you." She play punched him in the shoulder.

"Least I could do." Happy rasped. "I was an asshole."

"Yeah, yeah you were." Stevie nodded, trying to suppress her smile of relief. She sighed, "You want to do, whatever this is? Don't let it happen again."

Happy studied her for a moment, "What do you think, 'this 'is?" He motioned between them.

Stevie bit her lip. "Well, we're definitely flirting with friends with benefits territory, but..." She sighed, "I think we understand each other in a way our brothers just don't." She smirked, "Plus you're a lot of fun."

"Fun?" Hap repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep," Stevie nodded. "Flying down the highway at breakneck speed, boxing, burying bodies...oh and, semi public sex." She laughed on soft breath, "Yeah, you really know how to show a girl a good time." She winked. Happy chuckled. They really did have a lot in common. Not many chicks would list burying bodies or boxing as an enjoyable experience. "What do you think, "this" is, Hap?"

Hap's breath caught. He knew the question was coming and tried in vain to prepare an adequate answer. He cleared his throat, "You're beautiful, smart, and would do anything for the club." He rasped, shifting so he could look directly at her. "I like having you close."

Stevie's breath caught at that. "I like having you close too, Hap." She barked a laugh, "scares the hell out of me sometimes, but I do." She shook her head slightly, biting her lip.

"I don't share." He growled. He wanted to make that clear before going any further with her.

Stevie smirked, chin lifting a little. "Neither do I."

Suddenly he was kissing her, forcing her to lay flat on the mattress. His mouth was hot and urgent against hers while he loomed over her, knee sliding between her thighs. His hands seemed to be everywhere, blazing trail after trail of fire across her skin. "Been dreaming about you." He rasped, lips still attached to her skin.

"Yeah?" she murmured back breathlessly as he shucked off her tank top. She didn't wear a bra to bed so her breasts were completely bare to him.

"Want to get my lips all over these." He murmured before enclosing one pert nipple with his lips while his fingers tweaked the other.

"Fuck," Stevie swore. "I missed you." He hummed in response, continuing to lavish her breasts with his mouth.

Happy couldn't get enough of the way she curled into him when they were like this. She fit against him so well, he usually grew hard just thinking about it. Instead of laying back and letting him do whatever he wanted, she was involved. Her hands roamed his back, fingers gripping his muscles while her nails scratched his skin. Her breasts were glorious. They weren't overly large, just overspilling his palms, making him growl with primal need.

"Oh," She breathed as he moved down her torso to her sleep shorts. He yanked them down and followed them with his lips. Sex with Happy was different than she'd ever experienced. He was so focused on her body, how much he could taste, see and touch. He was all about getting her to lose complete control and orgasm more than once. She was still coherent enough to yank his shirt up over his head and tug impatiently at his boxers.

"Someone's impatient." Happy chuckled darkly, ridding himself of his boxers when tossing them behind him along with her sleep shorts. He settled again between her spread thighs licking a hot stripe up her slit. She clutched at his head as he drove her towards the brink. He sunk a finger into her heat and felt his cock twitch with jealousy. She came gloriously, screaming incoherently as her walls clenched around his fingers.

When Steve came back to herself, she pulled at his shoulders trying to get him to move up her body. He complied and she fused her mouth feverishly with his, groaning at the sensation of his hardness against her aching flesh. She flipped them, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. Her fingers closed around him and pumped his cock a few times, her free hand stroking behind his balls. Happy's eyes rolled back as she lifted up and sunk down on him in one swift movement. He rarely had a woman on top. If she was on top, she was sucking his cock. Being with Stevie had him breaking all the rules, practically rewriting his personal code. He leaned up a little so he could palm one of her breasts as she rode him, his other hand resting on her hip, fingers digging into her ass. He started meeting her thrusts and the added friction pushed her over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, pressing her lips to his. It was his turn to flip them so he was in control again. He managed to stay inside her, and picked up their pace right where they left off.

Stevie could feel herself rushing towards the edge again and she wanted to feel Happy come with her. "Harder," She panted, lifting her hips to meet his. "I won't break, Hap."

Happy groaned at her submission. He picked up his pace and she reached for him. She. fucking. reached. for. him. Her fingers left the sheets to grip his back, her nails biting into his skin. Suddenly she pulled him closer and bit his shoulder. The pain along with the change in angle sent him over the edge. By the way she was gripping him like a vice, her too. He collapsed onto his back, pulling her to him. He pressed a kiss to her temple and felt her smile against his chest.

"We're pretty good at that." Stevie murmured, leaning up on her elbow so she could lock eyes with him.

Happy grunted in response, giving her a smirk. He brushed a few curls away from her face, glancing at the clock. It was almost 11. As if on cue, his phone began to ring. He flipped it open, "Yeah." He listened for a moment. "Yeah, we'll be there." He flipped the phone closed. "The feds raided Luanne Delaney's studio."

"Shit." Stevie swore. "First Gemma, now Otto's Old Lady?"

Happy watched as Stevie pushed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. "Gotta meet up with Jax after he sees Otto."

"He's going alone?" Stevie asked, starting the shower.

"Dunno." Happy grunted, sliding out of bed.

Stevie flipped open her phone and dialed Jax.

"You two kiss and makeup?" Jax answered his phone when he saw it was Stevie calling.

"Something like that." Stevie smirked,watching Hap climb into the shower. "You on your way to see Otto?"

Jax sighed, "Yeah, I'm about to head that way."

"I haven't seen Otto in years. My Dad would visit him every once in awhile." Stevie explained, "Could I come with you?"

"Sure." Jax smirked. "Better send Hap with the other guys though."

"Where are they headed?" Stevie asked.

"Most of them are headed back to the clubhouse to gear up. After I, uh, we meet with Otto, we're headed over to Luanne's studio." Jax explained. "Meet me outside the prison, we'll go in together."

"Alright, I'll tell him." Stevie agreed, "Thanks Jax. See you in thirty." She flipped the phone closed.

* * *

After a quick shower, Stevie pulled on jeans, a red tank top and gave her lashes a quick swipe of mascara. She found Hap in the kitchen. He pressed a mug of coffee into her hands and set a plat of eggs on the table. "Wow." Stevie exclaimed, "Three mind blowing orgasms, coffee AND breakfast? Wait till the club gets wind of this." She winked.

Hap growled, sinking his hands in the soapy water. "You wouldn't dare."

"Nah," Stevie chuckled, "my lips are sealed, killa." Maverick gave a bark of attention from the front door. She set the mug down and went to let him in. "Morning, Mav." The dog hardly paid her any attention, he beelined straight for Happy who was washing a few dishes in the sink. "Well, well." Stevie chuckled, "Someone's made a new friend." She marveled at how easy it was to have Hap around. He fed Maverick, took care of the dishes and even wiped down the counter before shrugging on his kutte.

"Thank you." Stevie murmured as she shrugged on her kutte. "Here." She handed him a key. "Don't lose it." Hap just nodded once, pocketing the key. "This way, when I'm out on a run but you're in Charming, you can crash someplace other than the clubhouse." Stevie explained, "Plus, it's nice to have someone I trust look in on Maverick."

* * *

They rode towards the prison. Hap insisted he accompany her there saying she was still exhausted. They pulled up and Jax approached Hap who sat idling his bike while Stevie settled hers next to Jax's. "Hey Hap." He nodded at the enforcer.

"VP." Hap answered, watching Stevie grin stupidly at the two of them.

"Head back to TM. The guys are gearing up, we're dropping by Luann's after Stevie and I meet with Otto." Jax instructed, clapping him on the shoulder. "We're gonna figure this shit out before it blows up in our faces."

Half Sack suddenly roared into view. Stevie slid off her kutte and secured her weapons. She passed them over to the prospect once he'd set his bike.

"Sounds good." Hap nodded as Jax stepped back, stripped off his kutte and tossed it at the prospect. Stevie made a kissy face at Hap and followed Jax towards the prison gate. He sped off towards Charming, glancing at the pair in his rearview mirror. What would Stevie tell him? Knowing her she'd confirm they were good, crack a joke and leave it at that. He found himself smiling at the idea that he'd no longer have to push some nameless bitch on her knees to find release. He was getting tired of the loneliness. Sure he had his brothers and any pussy he could imagine. He wanted more. He wanted it all to mean something. He never understood why his brothers insisted on taking an Old Lady, until he met Stevie. He needed someone other than his brothers or his mother as a reason to come back from a run.

Stevie could be that someone.

It scared the shit out of him.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Who We Are - Switchfoot -**_ _I've seen Switchfoot live four times. Every time I see them, I'm blown away by Jon Foreman's ability to lead a crowd. Plus, they just rock. Love those guys._

 _The bridge says:_

 _They said it's complicated_

 _They said we'd never make it this far_

 _But we are_

 _They said the fight would break us_

 _But the struggle helped to make_

 _Who we are_

 _Who we are_

 _So perfect for this chapter AND this Season of SOA. Boom._

 _Up next is a little meet and greet with Big Otto. Then it's time to take care of business with Georgie before we get to my favorite SOA episode - Eureka._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	12. Sunglasses At Night

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

 _They rode towards the prison. Hap insisted he accompany her there saying she was still exhausted. They pulled up and Jax approached Hap who sat idling his bike while Stevie settled hers next to Jax's. "Hey Hap." He nodded at the enforcer._

" _VP." Hap answered, watching Stevie grin stupidly at the two of them._

" _Head back to the clubhouse and gear up. We're dropping by Luann's after I meet with Otto." Jax instructed, clapping him on the shoulder. "We're gonna figure this shit out before it blows up in our faces."_

" _Sounds good." Hap nodded as Jax stepped back. Stevie made a kissy face at him and followed Jax towards the prison gate. Hap sped off back towards town, glancing back at the pair in his rearview mirror. What would Stevie tell him? Knowing her she'd confirm they were good, crack a joke and leave it at that. He found himself smiling at the idea that he'd no longer have to push some nameless bitch on her knees to find release. He was getting tired of the loneliness. Sure he had his brothers and any pussy he could imagine. He wanted more. He wanted it all to mean something. He never understood why his brothers insisted on taking an Old Lady, until he met Stevie. He needed someone other than his brothers or his mother as a reason to come back from a run._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sunglasses At Night**

"Well, he looks pissed." Jax scoffed, watching Happy speed off back towards Charming. "You holding out on him?" He smirked.

"Yeah, cause that's a great idea." Stevie teased, rolling her eyes. "Nah, he's just worried about our surveillance gig. Bastard thinks I'll fall off my bike from exhaustion." She scoffed, "He seems to forget I'm a goddamn Marine." She winked at Jax who was holding the door for her.

Jax chuckled, "Oohrah." They signed in and began storing their personal effects. "Stevie," Jax sighed, "You should know I talked to Quinn."

"About?" Stevie frowned. Why would Jax be talking to Quinn? Unless Hap had been on a run with him for the two weeks of radio silence.

"Hap and his failure to communicate." Jax sighed. "Look, Quinn had him on the road checking in on a few charters in So Cal. He confirmed my suspicions. Hap didn't touch a woman the whole time he was on the road."

Stevie barked a laugh "I might be a hopeless romantic, Jackson." she quipped, "But I'm not delusional."

"God's honest truth, Stevie." Jax insisted. "Quinn said a premo sweetbutt was wailing about how Hap snapped at her and threw her out."

Stevie just shook her head. "I'm not naive about this life, Jax." She sighed, "What happens on a run, stays on a run, right?"

Jax ran a hand over his head, "Yeah." He relented watching her for a moment. She obliged the officer on duty giving her a pat down with a playful wink.

* * *

The officers were trying to contain a fight that broke out in the visiting area. Otto sat in the back, nose stuck in a book. He looked up as Stevie and Jax waited for the scuffle to subside.

"The Angel of Death, as I live and breathe." Otto smirked as they approached his table. Just because Otto was apart of The Big House crew didn't mean he wasn't up to date on the street gossip. The legend of The Angel of Death was almost as well known as The Tacoma Killer in nefarious circles.

"It's been a long time, Big Otto." Stevie smiled. He looked good, even with the scar over his eye, he still was handsome.

"Finally patched into SAMCRO, eh?" Otto asked as they settled at the table opposite of him.

"That's right." Jax confirmed, clapping Stevie on the shoulder. "Finally got her to come home where she belongs." He winked. All three bikers shared a brief chuckle.

"Arranged a little entertainment." Otto nodded to the guards still struggling to control the prisoners.

"Appreciate that." Stevie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"White on White? What's that about?"Jax rested his hands on the table.

"Our Aryan friends are getting choosy about who they burn crosses with." Otto answered, closing his book. "Somethings trickling down from the top of Mount Whitey. Not sure what." He shook his head. "Not why I asked to see you."

"I know, I heard about Luanne." Jax answered. "How can we help?"

"We're headed over there after this." Stevie offered, watching Otto bite his tongue. She knew he wanted to lay into Jax about keeping his woman safe. It must tear him up to be separated from her permanently. Being an enforcer had it risks, but it also had its perks. Anonymity was a girls' best friend. Fuck diamonds, they couldn't keep her warm at night. Operating as an enforcer meant she wasn't always in on the big raids, or gun running. She could control the risk factor while remaining loyal to the club. Of course she'd been an occasional resident of the Big House, she just didn't want a permanent transfer to the BHC. Lately she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to avoid a big stint inside. Clay had them traveling down a dangerous path.

Otto took a deep breath, "This punk ass producer's making a play for her talent." He explained. "With the Feds shutting her down, this asshole will hijack all of 'em."

"We'll talk to him." Jax assured him, sharing a look with Stevie.

"Remind him who he's messing with." Stevie added with a wink.

Otto sighed scratching at his beanie, "She needs time and money to get up and running in a new space."

"We can get her the time." Jax confirmed. Stevie bit her lip to keep from scoffing aloud. Time wasn't enough, Luanne needed money for a new space or she'd lose her talent.

"And the money?" Otto insisted.

Jax shook his head, "We're only half healed, Otto. We don't have it."

"This seizure by the feds," Otto pursed his lips, "It's Stahl pissing in my mouth for what I did to her, and I did that for SAMCRO."

"We know." Jax confirmed, glancing around the room.

"I don't want her back in front of the camera, Jax." Otto sighed, leveling his gaze with the VP. "Told her she'd never have to do that again."

"I won't let that happen." Jax confirmed, "I promise."

"You've got our word, Otto." Stevie murmured, "I'll get in front of that camera before I let Luann do it." Jax's brows rose, a stupid smirk settling on his face. "Wipe that smirk of your face, Jackson Teller. Ain't gonna happen." She huffed, shaking her head.

Otto smirked at their exchange, still looking a bit defeated. "Okay, thanks."

* * *

Stevie squinted against the sunlight as they emerged from the prison. "Hey, I'd like to go by and check on Gemma, porn's really not my scene." She shrugged, sliding on her sunglasses.

"You sure you just don't want to watch Hap drool over the merchandise?" Jax asked with a signature smirk, "Or maybe you're afraid you'll have to pony up on your promise, eh?" He laughed.

"Fuck off, Jax." She scoffed, straddling her bike. "Meet ya'll back at the clubhouse? I'll get something together for lunch."

"Lunch?" Jax shook his head, "Really Stevie, you don't have to-"

"I insist." Stevie cut him off, pulling on her helmet. "We're down a couple a old ladies right now, Jax." She sighed, "Let me do this, please."

"Alright," Jax sighed, "I'll let the guys know."

"Great." Stevie smiled, starting her bike. "Have fun at the cum factory." She sped off towards St. Thomas.

Jax scoffed shaking his head. She really was an enigma. One minute she was out for blood, ready to kill at a moment's notice. Then she was being all domestic and shit. Maybe they had it wrong, maybe the Killa was taming their Killa.

* * *

Stevie pulled up to the Charming Police Station and set her bike. Stashing her helmet, she took inventory of the people around her. Her military training always kicked into high gear when she was on a mission. A man walking with whom she assumed was his wife, winked at her, flashing a lopsided grin. A woman walking with her son pulled him closer, averting her eyes. A young girl on a bicycle smiled a big toothy grin and whispered, _'So cool.'_ as she rode by.

She shook her head at the whole exchange. The people of Charming tolerated the MC for one reason: protection. The MC promised to keep Charming drug free and safe from the shit that typically ravaged a small town. Either the town would be overrun and expand into a suburb, or it would cease to exist, hence the bad ass biker crew.

"Stevie?" David Hale emerged from the building. He was still having a hard time accepting that she'd chosen to wear the reaper. David left Charming too, only to return to be Deputy Chief of Police, lined up with the top spot once Unser threw in the towel.

"Hey, David." Stevie smiled, bounding up the steps. "Is the Chief in?" She winked, enjoying the blush that stained the deputy chief's cheeks.

David took a breath, "Yeah, he just got back from St. Thomas." He still looked at her like if he waited long enough the sweet innocent girl he knew would replace the killer she'd become.

"Great," Stevie smirked, "It's good to see you." She patted his shoulder as she swept by and yanked open the station door. The officers threw her a few questioning looks as she strode confidently towards Unser's office. His door was open, so she leaned in and knocked on the door before leaning against the door frame.

Unser sat at his desk, writing up the false police report about Gemma's accident.

"Hey Chief," Stevie drawled, "Got a minute?"

Unser looked up from the report he was writing. "Uh, sure." He answered, closing the file. He motioned for her to sit. He closed his office door and returned to his desk.

"Thanks," She settled in the the chair opposite of him.

"What can I do for you, Stevie?" Unser asked, sitting back in his chair, trying to look casual.

Stevie studied the Chief for a moment. Then she took a quick breath, "What happened to Gemma?"

Unser's eyes widened slightly. "She was in a car acci-"

"Bullshit." Stevie scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Stevie, Gemma was in a car-"

"Nope." Stevie spat. "Try again, Chief."

Unser shook his head. He sighed, "I made a promise." Stevie's brows rose in mock understanding. "To Gemma."

Stevie sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Look, Chief. I know you and Gemma got history. You care about her, I get it." She leaned forward in her seat. "I saw Gemma's car, fully intact, sitting outside the utility house out on south side at around 5am this morning." Unser swallowed hard, smoothing a hand over his head. Stevie continued, "Jax and I have been running surveillance on our Neo Nazi neighbors." She divulged, watching for the Chief's reaction. She sat back in her chair, "By the time I got there, the place was empty. Didn't find anything except a couple of bloodstains on the cement in front of a chain link. Hap chalked it up to a local dog fighting ring. I wasn't convinced."

Unser smirked. "Surveillance?" He chuckled. "Jax using your military background to his advantage, eh?"

"Something like that." Stevie murmured. "Now, are you going to confirm my suspicions, or do I need to go wring it out of Gemma myself?"

Unser sighed. "No." He shook his head. "She was attacked on her way home." Stevie nodded. "Young woman asked for help, told Gemma her baby was choking. When Gemma got to the backseat, the baby was a doll. The girl clocked her over the head and she came to cuffed to that chain link fence." Unser's voice broke.

Stevie almost felt sorry for the poor sap. He definitely felt more for Gemma than just friendship. Gemma had an awful habit of stringing people along. Unser was no exception. "They raped her, didn't they?" Stevie's voice turned deadly.

Unser nodded, a tear sparkling in his eye. "Yeah."

Stevie shot to her feet. "Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth, She brought her fist down hard on Unser's desk causing him to jump.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed. Then he studied her for a moment. "You're still quite the spitfire, eh?" He chuckled.

Stevie bit her lip. Unser had been on the force when she was a kid. Hell, he'd been Chief of Police for longer than she could remember. He'd always had a soft spot for the MC, she now knew it wasn't for the sake of Charming, it was for Gemma Teller. "Something like that." Stevie scoffed, leaning over the desk. "I'm gonna find a way to hurt these pricks that doesn't involve the club. And you're going to help me."

* * *

Jax entered the kitchen, a stack of plates in his hands. "Everyone eat?" Stevie asked over her shoulder; she was elbow deep in soap suds. Lunch at the clubhouse was a big hit. Stevie hardly even had to lift a finger. Thankfully, the croweaters seemed extra eager to step up and help with Gemma still at the hospital.

"Yeah, think so." Jax answered, setting the plates down. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." He sighed. "I'm gonna head up to the hospital with Chibs, see Gemma. You should come with."

"Alright, let me just wipe down this counter and we can be on our merry way." She dried her hands on a nearby towel.

Jax nodded, "Meet ya out front. Hey Hap." He greeted the Nomad before leaving the kitchen.

Hap nodded, and settled against the door jamb for a moment. Stevie was just finishing up cleaning a few things after their lunch. "Gotta hit the road." He rasped, twirling a toothpick between his lips.

Shit. They'd just patched things up. That's what she got for hooking up with a Nomad. "Where's Quinn sending you now?" Stevie asked, tossing the washcloth in the bin.

"Indian Hills." Hap answered, "Jury called." He took a quick breath, "He asked for you, but Clay refused. So I'm up." They moved through the clubhouse towards the lot.

Stevie rubbed at her temples. She definitely needed some fresh air. "Makes sense." She sighed. "One Killa for another, eh?"

They emerged from the clubhouse, momentarily blinded by the Californian sun. "That's it?" Hap's brows rose. He tossed his toothpick away.

"What?" Stevie scoffed, "You want me to throw a fit, whine and bitch about you doing your damn job?"

Hap shook his head once. "Nope." He shouldered his backpack.

"Good." Stevie smirked, "I don't have the energy for that." She settled her helmet and buckled the strap.

"Heading out?" Jax asked, tossing his spent cigarette. Chibs sat on his bike, buckling his helmet.

"Yeah, Jury called." Hap nodded. "Mayans pushing up on some of the club's strip joints." He threaded his arm through the other strap on his backpack.

"Let me guess," Jax sighed, "He requested Stevie, but had to settle for you?"

"Yeah, somehow she out ranks me." Happy deadpanned.

Stevie shook her head as Chibs and Jax chuckled. Before she could straddle her bike, Happy pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Chibs wolf whistled and Jax laughed harder.

He pulled back, "I'll call you later." Then he stalked over to his bike.

Stevie cleared her throat, "You better, Killa." She murmured, watching him settled on his bike.

"Ride safe, brother." Jax drawled. Hap nodded and sped off toward Indian Hills.

"Let's go see Gemma." Stevie sighed, straddling her bike. Once everyone was settled they roared off toward St. Thomas.

* * *

The biker trio was stopped short of their destination when Jax recognized Luanne holding a cloth to one of her girl's noses. It looked like the poor girl had taken a pretty good shot to the face. After confirming it was the asshole producer, Georgie, Jax instructed Chibs to gather the guys, it was baseball time. Stevie tagged along, knowing they could use the extra muscle.

The shakedown was pretty routine. Jax even threatened the arrogant producer with a clever, "Conseco does Georgie," if they had to return again to get the asshole to leave Luanne's girls the hell alone. He seemed to get the message and the crew left. They all settled back around the table, getting ready for the gun exchange with The One Niners.

"There's a ton of guys like Georgie out there." Jax explained, "If Luanne can't pay, they'll keep coming," He smirked. "So to speak." The table chuckled.

"What if she wants the 50k?" Clay offered.

Tig scoffed, "That's not gonna happen."

"Obviously," Jax agreed. "But we can offer her something else." He nodded at Stevie.

"A partner." She spoke for the first time that night. The guys all turned to her then back to Jax who nodded.

"What're ya talking about?" Clay asked, releasing some smoke.

Jax pursed his lips, "The empty gun warehouse we just built." The guys shifted a little, they knew what was coming. "Same size as Caruso Films."

"What all of a sudden you're Larry Flynn?" Clay scoffed.

Jax sighed, shaking his head, "Georgie's just a scumbag with muscle and a lease. His staff and talent do all the work. We already, have staff and talent. Luann."

"What so, we're the scumbag's with the muscle and a lease?" Bobby scoffed, obviously not convinced.

"Why not?" Jax smirked, "We offer protection and a space. Offer her a little cash for what the Feds took. Split the profits."

"I could upgrade her internet shit." Juice piped up. "Plenty of room for servers in that space."

"That's where the real cash is." Stevie agreed, "I can help Juicy with the upgrade." The men nodded. She'd been helping in the tech department more and more.

"I have a great eye for casting talent." Chibs offered with a wink at Stevie. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Everyone shared a chuckle.

Clay put up his hand, "Clubs get into trouble when they take on too much." The men all shifted uncomfortably. Everyone was feeling the need to branch out; right in their wallets.

"Guns have been downsized, we could use the extra income." Jax assured him. Clay sighed, like he still wasn't convinced. Jax's voice rose, "It's a legitimate business, Clay." He spat. "We run it clean. Feds think we turned over a new leaf, they go away."

"And at the very least, we'll get Bobby laid." Chibs quipped. Bobby raised his glass with a silly smirk.

Clay shook his head, "Thoughts?" All the men turned to look at Stevie.

She smirked, motioning to the table, "Everybody loves pussy."

"I second that." Opie held up hand.

Juice's hand shot up too, "Third it."

Tig smirked, "I'm a very big fan of pussy." He winked at Stevie.

Clay looked defeated. "All in favor? Like I gotta ask."

All the men raised their hands, "Pussy!" They exclaimed.

Stevie just nodded, "I'm in." Juice play punched her in the shoulder. As much as porn made her skin crawl, it was a legitimate business and would help them get out of the Fed's crosshairs.

"Alright, looks like we're making movies." Clay slammed the gavel down. "We got a delivery to make."

"I'll tell Luann she's got a new partner." Jax nodded.

* * *

Stevie popped up from her hiding place to cover Opie. "Opie!" She cried, "Can the cowboy shit, will ya?!" The meet with the Niners went south quickly when Mayans showed up and opened fire. Bobby took a slug in the shoulder. Half Sack cried out again about how bad Bobby's wound was. Clay yelled to Alvarez that they needed to tend to their men and forget the guns. She reached Opie's side as the Mayan crew sped out of sight, with the guns.

"Son of a bitch!" Stevie muttered as Tig wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You can say that again, doll." He groaned, exchanging a look with her. They both were worried about Ope.

Clay shook his head. "Everybody clear out!" That set everyone scrambling for their bikes to get the hell out of there.

Stevie jogged over to where Half Sack was loading Bobby into the van, Tig followed. They hoisted Bobby up and settled him down. "Gotta ride his bike back, Sack." Stevie murmured, tugging on Half Sack's elbow. Bobby gave them a thumbs up which seemed to snap Kip out of the trance he was in. Stevie met Clay's eyes across the lot and nodded as she slammed the side door shut. "Let's move it, prospect!" She ordered, sprinting over to her bike.

* * *

She took the long way around, trying to clear her head. Opie definitely had a death wish. It was a miracle that he hadn't been shot. She couldn't say she was any better when Jacob died. She had run to the window and screamed for them to shoot her for Christ's sake. Grief made a person do stupid, reckless things. Glancing around she realized she was just around the corner from Jax's house. She pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Jax." She spoke into the speaker. "I got the Doc, I'll bring her to the clubhouse-"

"Why the hell are you half across town?" Jax asked. "Jesus, Stevie. You're half dead, you need sleep, you can't be riding around alone like that."

"Uh, rode a little to clear my head is all. I'm fine. I'm on my way, VP." She flipped her phone shut, not giving him a chance to reply.

She knew she'd have to face the music sooner or later. First, she was going to corner Tara and Gemma and set a few things straight.

"Evening," Stevie drawled when Tara wrenched the door open.

"Stevie." Tara breathed, definitely not expecting to see the lady biker on her doorstep. Gemma appeared behind her.

"Oh good, you're both here." Stevie sighed, crossing her arms. "Doc, you're needed at the clubhouse, medical emergency." Tara nodded. "But first, I think we need to clear the air."

Gemma nodded and stepped back, Neeta, Abel's nanny came into view. "You go on, I'll watch him." She smiled, placing a hand on Gemma's shoulder before continuing on towards the nursery.

Tara held the door open for Gemma and they exited the house. The trio walked to where Stevie parked her bike beside Tara's Cutlass.

"I'm putting my ass on the line for you and this secret, Gemma." Stevie explained, feeling the helpless rage building up inside her chest. "If the club finds out and they question my loyalty...Jesus, I don't have anywhere else to go-"

"It won't come to that, baby." Gemma shook her head. "We're protecting the club, I'll make sure Clay sees that."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Tara offered, crossing her arms. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself that this was the correct course of action too.

Stevie rubbed at her temples, "They better. Shit, Gemma. I don't know what's happening, but this town is turning upside down."

Gemma smiled sadly, placing her hands on Stevie's shoulders. "Look, once things calm down and Clay has a clearer head, we'll tell the club."

Tara's phone rang. It was Jax. "Yeah, on my way." She answered.

"Guess that's the end to our little pow-wow." Stevie took a step back, grabbing her helmet. "Lead the way Doc."

Tara nodded and slid into the driver's seat. Gemma climbed into the passenger side and they roared off towards Teller Morrow.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Sunglasses At Night - Corey Hart -**_ _I first heard this song on a vinyl record of my Mom's. She found a box in my Grandparent's basement and we sat on the floor and took a walk down memory lane. It's one of my fondest memories of her. Miss you Mom. xo_

 _Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows to this story._

 _Special shout out to_ _ **Ang R**_ _for acting as a Beta Reader for this story. You rock!_

 _The episode 'Fix' isn't really a favorite of mine, so I'm going to be skipping ahead a bit to Eureka._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	13. Human Touch

**Sons of Anarchy - Angel of Death**

 _Previously…_

" _I'm putting my ass on the line for you and this secret, Gemma." Stevie explained, feeling the helpless rage building up inside her chest. "If the club finds out and they question my loyalty...Jesus, I don't have anywhere else to go-"_

" _It won't come to that, baby." Gemma shook her head. "We are protecting the club, I'll make sure Clay sees that."_

" _I'm sure they'll understand." Tara offered, crossing her arms. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself that this was the correct course of action too._

 _Stevie rubbed at her temples, "They better. Shit, Gemma. I don't know what's happening, but this town is turning upside down."_

 _Gemma smiled sadly, placing her hands on Stevie's shoulders. "Look, once things calm down and Clay has a clearer head, we'll tell the club."_

 _Tara's phone rang. It was Jax. "Yeah, on my way." She answered._

" _Guess that's the end to our little pow-wow." Stevie took a step back, grabbing her helmet. "Lead the way Doc."_

 _Tara nodded and slid into the driver's seat. Gemma climbed into the passenger side and they roared off towards Teller Morrow._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Human Touch**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Stevie fished her ringing phone out of her pocket, and checked the caller ID before taking a long drag on her cigarette. The sun hung low on the horizon, giving the garage a dim lit glow. The crew was wrapping up for the night, gearing up for another busy day at the shop tomorrow before their annual charity ride to Eureka. She took a deep breath, then flipped the phone open. "Vale." She answered.

"Hey, babe." Happy's gravely voice washed over her.

She barely contained the stupid grin that threatened to plaster itself across her face. "Hey yourself." She sighed, brushing a hand over her ponytail.

Tig caught sight of the blush on her cheeks. He slid over next to her and batted his eyes, elbowing her playfully in the ribs. "That the killa?" He asked sweetly.

Stevie covered the phone, "You know it is, asshole." She spat, biting back a grin.

Tig made a kissy face, smacking his lips together. "Hi loverboy." He sang. Stevie promptly gave Tig the finger. He chuckled and gave her his best puppy dog eyes before going over and cleaning up his station for the night.

"How's the road?" Stevie asked, shaking her head. The guys never let her take a phone call from Hap in peace. Honestly? She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Road's good." Hap rasped into the phone. He'd stopped for gas about two hundred miles outside of Charming. After Indian Hills, he went all the way up to Tacoma to help out Lee. Stevie thought he was coming home tomorrow. He wanted to surprise her, wanted to see if she was really serious about the whole no sharing agreement. "How's TM?" He asked, stretching a little. As much as he loved riding, it was really beginning to take a toll on his lower back.

"Fucking busy as hell." Stevie sighed, tossing her spent cigarette. "Three oil changes, two brake jobs, a front end alignment and half a dozen flats." She pushed off the wall and shouldered her phone to help Juice pull down the garage door. He flashed her a megawatt grin in thanks.

Happy whistled. "That's a lot of shit." He lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Stevie smirked, waving to Jax as he got on his bike. "Gemma's keeping us busy so we won't fall too far behind when we go on the run." She made her way inside the clubhouse. She wanted to say goodnight to the guys before heading home. "You stopping soon?"

Happy cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Just a few more hours." He took a long drag.

Stevie glanced at the clock. It was almost 5. "Okay. I'm probably gonna work on my bike tonight. I want to get it tuned up for the run."

In other words, _'I'm gonna be busy, I'll call you when I'm done.'_ Happy smirked. It was nice to not have a high maintenance chick. "I'll try not to bother you." He quipped around his cigarette.

"Fat chance of that." Stevie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna say goodnight to the crew and head out." She bit her lip.

"Yo, Stevie!" Bobby called out as the clubhouse door swung shut behind her. "Just baked your favorite."

She shifted the phone away, "Peanut M&M?" She asked giving him a hopeful pout.

Bobby nodded. "Still warm," he added with a chuckle.

"Save me a couple, will ya?" She demanded before speaking into to receiver again, "Guess that's my cue. Thanks for calling Hap."

"Yeah." Hap grunted. He wasn't much for conversation over the phone, but it was nice to hear her voice.

Stevie bit her lip. "Ride safe, yeah?" It'd become their way of saying goodbye, taking the pressure off saying anything else just yet.

"You too." Hap smirked, then flipped his phone shut. He sat on his bike and finished his cigarette. He pictured Stevie working on her bike, sweat glistening between the swell of her breasts, her ass stuck up in the air as she bent over to tighten a bolt. He took a long drag and shifted in his seat. Damn. Usually he never let himself get all worked up over one woman. He pushed the heated thoughts away, resolving to focus for the next few hours. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprised her a day early.

As he rode he went over their conversation from the night before.

* * *

" _Hey babe." He rasped into the phone when she called._

" _Opie Winston has a goddamn death wish." She spat into the phone. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep that man alive, Hap."_

 _Hap grunted into the phone, "Aw. Sure you can."_

" _As long as you believe in me, I guess." She sighed heavily, She'd settled on her couch after grabbing a quick shower. She glanced at the clock. 1:15am. "You riding?" She asked, hearing the sound of Harley tailpipe when he answered._

 _Happy shook his head. "Not anymore." He chuckled. "I just got to Tacoma." There was the first lie. He had just pulled into the small motel they'd stopped at on their way to Vancouver, only he was headed back to Charming. He'd finished up early in Tacoma and wanted to surprise Stevie by getting home a day early. "So Opie still has a death wish, eh?"_

 _Stevie smirked, Hap was slowly learning how to hold a conversation over the phone. "Yeah." She scoffed. "First that cowboy shit with the Mayans and now this explosion at Darby's cook house."_

" _In Charming?" Hap asked, unlocking his motel room door. He shut it softly trying to keep his location a secret._

" _Darby was cooking crank out on Water Road," Stevie explained. "Sack, Ope and I caught some lowlife dealing at the Mill who gave us the intel." She took a quick breath. "Jax somehow convinced Clay to let the cops do their jobs for once and fed the information to Hale."_

" _Hale?" Happy questioned. He hummed for a moment. "Jax thinks he's on Zobelle's payroll."_

" _Exactly." Stevie sighed. Jesus, it was good to talk with someone who actually saw things logically. "Hale caved, so we stepped up." Hap scoffed. Stevie shook her head, "I'm not convinced he's on Zobelle's payroll. I think he's spooked is all."_

" _Explosion?" Hap prompted, shrugging out of his kutte._

" _Opie didn't use a trigger." Stevie explained, "He set the shit up and we ran for the hills."_

" _Jesus." Hap cursed, sitting down on the edge of the bed._

" _Yeah," Stevie nodded, "He doesn't even confide in Jax anymore." She'd noticed some tension between Jax and Opie. When she pressed Jax about it, he tried to shrug it off, but she could tell he was worried about Opie too._

" _He doesn't suspect the club, does he?" Hap asked, sitting on the window sill._

" _I don't think so." Stevie shook her head. "I think he's just….lost maybe?" She sighed, "I'm sorry, this isn't your Charter. You don't have to worry about this shit."_

 _Hap sighed, "Seeing as I like fuckin' your sweet pussy, I care." He grunted, "I wear the reaper, too. You forget that?"_

" _Yeah." Stevie bit her lip, "Sometimes I do forget I guess." She sighed. "It's nice to have someone as devoted to the club as I am, you know?"_

* * *

Hap shook his head a little at the memory. On one hand, he was extremely grateful Stevie understood the club and what it took to survive within it. On the other, he was a man who cared for a woman and didn't want her in danger's crosshairs all the time, even if she was a kick ass marine. He glanced down at his watch. He probably could make it to Charming by 8:30 if he pushed it.

* * *

An hour later found Stevie elbow deep in grease again. She sat back on her heels, wiping off the sweat on her brow. She managed to give her bike a thorough tune up; oil change, brake job, inspection, the works. Now it was time to wash it and give it a good wax.

Her bike wasn't the typical outlaw black of her comrades. She had a custom paint job done on her Dyna in Indian Hills when she returned from her last tour of duty. The paint looked black at first glance, but when the light hit it just right, it shone red. She loved the subtleness of it, and of course the rebel nature of it. Most of the bikers she knew muted the chrome on their bike or even blacked it out. Her chrome was always polished to high shine. Maybe it was the one shred of girliness she had left in her?

Washing and waxing took another hour because she was such a perfectionist. "There." Stevie sighed, wiping the last of the moisture away from the fender. A few of the guys had teased her about riding bitch with Happy for the charity ride. She wanted to remind them her bike was important to her, that she wasn't with Hap for him to tote her around. Plus, she was in on the relay, Clay wanted her to keep an eye on Ope. She cleaned up her tools and cleaning supplies, wiping down all the surfaces in the small garage as she went. It took a few weekends after she found the place, but she finally had the garage cleaned and organized the way she liked it. She had a similar space back in Indian Hills and spent a lot of her free time doing brake jobs, and basic suspension work for members and friends of the club.

After a lengthy shower, Stevie returned to the clubhouse, dressed to kill. She wore her usual dark denim, red tank top and only difference was her hair was blown out, curling softly almost to her elbows. She usually kept it swept back from her face. Not tonight, she wanted to show it off. She settled on her bike, backed out and roared off towards the clubhouse.

* * *

The lot was overflowing with bikes. A slow smile tugged at Stevie's lips as she wheeled in and backed up her bike against the fence. "Stevie!" Chibs shouted from his place in the ring, blowing her a kiss. She sauntered over to the side. "Looking good, doll." Tig winked at her as he leaned against the ropes.

"Thanks Tigger." She winked back, taking the beer he offered her. Clay raised his beer to her in greeting. She returned the gesture before taking a deep swig. As she drank, her eyes focused back on the ring. Chib's opponent turned around and she choked on her beer.

"Easy there." Tig smirked, softly clapping her on the back. Stevie swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed once.

Happy's dark eyes met hers across the ring, lips twisting into a smug grin. "Who's next?!" He roared to the crowd.

Tig rose up on the side of the ring. "I am!" He declared. The surrounding crew cheered in agreement. Happy nodded, turning away to take a swig from the bottle a petite blonde croweater offered him.

Stevie felt her blood begin to boil at the sight. "Tape me up, doll?" Tig asked, offering a roll of tape to her. She bit her lip. The blonde bimbo with Hap let out a twinkling laugh. That sealed it.

"Sure, Tiggy." Stevie took a final swig of her beer, polishing off the bottle. She chucked the bottle at the wall and took the roll of tape from Tig's outstretched palm.

"You know he's just trying to get a rise outta ya." Tig murmured as she wound the tape around his knuckles.

"Really?" Stevie scoffed, "And here I thought he just got hit in the face a few too many times." She patted his hand to signal she was done.

Tig smirked, giving her his other hand. "You put up a good front, honey." He lowered his voice to make sure only she could hear. "You don't deserve to be jerked around like that, Stevie."

Stevie bit her lip. Was Tig just trying to be a fellow brother in arms, or did he want in her pants, too? The way he said her name had her thinking it was possibly the latter. "This you making a move, Trager?"

Tig clicked his tongue. "Naw," He smirked, "just looking out for ya."

Steve blew out a breath through her nose in response. Tig was a great looking man; super compassionate, but freaky as hell. She finished the tape job and patted his hand. "Go get 'em, Tigger." She winked taking a step back.

Clay and Jax joined them at the side of the ring to watch the match. "We all set for the run?" Stevie asked, watching Tig and Hap dance around each other. Tig swung the first punch, landing one square on Hap's chin. "Give 'em Hell Tiggy!" She shouted, earning a collective chuckle from the men around her.

"Yeah, all set. Tacoma should be here tomorrow." Jax drawled around his cigarette. "You expect the killa so soon?"

Stevie scoffed and bit her lip. "Not exactly." She sighed, locking eyes with Jax. "I think he's trying to see if I'm serious about our relationship or not." She shrugged. "I think he's also trying to surprise me, get a little extra time in before the run."

Jax smirked. "Awww. How sweet." He teased. Stevie jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Jesus!" He swore. "You know I'm just playing, darlin'." He scowled.

"Yeah, yeah." Stevie smirked, taking a long drag of beer.

"Bobby!" Clay exclaimed, "Break that shit up, will ya." He motioned to the fight.

* * *

Tig won the fight. Happy left he ring with a cut above his left eyebrow.

Stevie stepped up and gently grabbed Happy by the elbow, guiding him to a nearby picnic table. "Stay." She ordered before disappearing into the clubhouse for some supplies to patch him up.

When she returned, she was surprised to see he was alone. She half expected to have to shoo away a few croweaters who just wouldn't take a hint.

"Let me see." She motioned for him to lean back against the tabletop so she could see his wound better.

"Jesus Christ!" Happy cursed, swatting the alcohol pad away.

"The less you move, the less it hurts, Hap." Stevie murmured, locking eyes with him. He just grunted in response so she finished cleaning the wound and placed a small, white butterfly bandage over it to keep it closed. "All set." She drawled, packaging up the supplies.

Stevie leaned up and away, moving to stand so she could return the supplies to the clubhouse. Before she got fully upright, Happy tugged her down towards him, forcing her to straddle his lap. He caught her mouth in a hard kiss, one hand delving into her hair while the other gripped her ass. Happy released her mouth, turning his attention to her collarbone.

"Easy." Stevie hissed as he pulled back her kutte to reveal a deep scratch running over her collarbone.

"What the hell happened?" Happy demanded, eyes growing dark.

"Mav." Stevie sighed, "Goofball doesn't know his own strength."

"Jesus," He cursed, running his fingers along the broken line..

"He's still just a puppy." Stevie reminded him, placing her finger under his chin, bringing his eyes back to her own. "I trimmed his nails and he's been moping all week." She sighed, "I'm okay, really."

Happy grunted. "Okay." He murmured, kissing her lips softly. "Wanna go someplace quiet."

Stevie grinned against his lips, it wasn't a question. "Probably should mingle a little, Hap."

Happy grunted, eyes focusing on the people gathered around the ring behind them. "I could add to your tat." He reached for her arm, thumb smoothing over the blank space on her bicep.

Stevie's eyes widened. "Really?" She blushed a little from the hungry look in his eyes as he refocused back on her face. "I'd like that." She bit her lip, willing the sudden rush of emotion to subside.

Happy nodded, hands gripping her hips to help her slid off his lap and stand up to her feet. "My bag is in your dorm." He murmured, standing up from the picnic table.

"Of course it is." Stevie quipped with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her, hand sliding into her back pocket.

* * *

"Those two look cozy." Tig commented to Jax as they watched the pair walk towards the clubhouse.

"I'm glad." Jax scoffed, "Can't have our killers at each other's throats."

Juice piped in next, "Bet the make up sex is really hot though."

Tig scoffed, "Yeah, probably kinky as hell." He waggled his eyebrows earning an eye roll and lopsided grin from the VP.

"Enough about our enforcer's sex lives, I'm up for another round in the ring." Jax tapped his fists together. "Care to spar, Tiggy?"

Tig smirked. "Hell yeah, anytime I get to kick your ass, Prince Charming."

* * *

"How about adding some purple?" Happy suggested, gently tracing the feathers he'd just outlined.

Stevie bit her lip. Her feathers were a deep royal blue near her wrist and faded as they wrapped up her arm. She followed the sweep of his thumb and thought about the absolutely gorgeous full color tat she'd seen him do on a sweetbutt turned Old Lady a few weeks ago. "Uh, sure." She murmured, "I trust you." She met his gaze for a moment before tearing her eyes away from his to reach for the bottle of whiskey propped next to her.

"Good." Happy replied, turning away to pull out the ink.

Stevie relaxed back into the couch, taking a hit from the bottle as the tattoo machine began buzzing again. The pain didn't bother her, Happy had only added three feathers so the coloring didn't take long. She found herself disappointed when Happy leaned away to survey his work. She could watch him tattoo all day.

Happy tattooing was a sight to behold. His face was relaxed, save for the slight wrinkle of concentration between his brows. His eyes were dark and focused, their depths teeming with the creativity he was expressing on his client's skin. His big hands worked seemingly effortlessly, fingers holding the skin taut while his right hand brought the desired design to life.

The tattoo machine stopped buzzing and Happy leaned away to set the machine down. Stevie chanced a look down at her arm and swallowed against the sudden lump of emotion in her throat. The feathers blended seamlessly into the previous work. The purple tint Happy added shimmered in the dim light, proving the perfect transition for the feathers as they wound up her arm. He'd added some lighter purple to previous feathers to make the transition smooth and pull it all together.

He turned back with a small mirror to give her a better look at his work. "They're beautiful." Stevie murmured, "Thank you, Happy." She locked eyes with him for a moment and he nodded, toothpick playing between his lips.

"New ink?" Half Sack nodded to Stevie as he took the empty bottle from her. Happy was busy cleaning up his station.

Stevie had a soft spot for the prospect. She thought the kid had balls of steel, even if he really only had one in real life. "Yeah, added some more color this time too." She turned a little to show the fresh tat to him

Half Sack smiled, "Looks sweet." He turned to Happy, "Nice work, man." With that he continued on towards the bar, back to his post.

"Damn prospect." Happy growled, wrapping her arm in plastic wrap.

"Easy, Hap." Stevie smirked, hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Kip's a good kid.."

Happy opened his mouth to reply but after a moment shook his head and closed it. He zipped up his bag once he had all his gear settled back inside.

"Oh no, don't do that, Hap." Stevie shook her head, hand sliding down his shoulder to grip his bicep.

Happy's eyebrows rose. "Do what?" He scoffed.

"Clam up." Stevie explained, arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm right here." She insisted, "I'm not going anywhere not matter what."

Happy took his tooth pick out of his mouth and flicked it away. "Prospect's sweet on ya."

Stevie pursed her lips. Jealous Happy was so hot. "Hmmm." She mused, "I think he's still got a thing for a certain sweetbutt."

Happy's brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to recall the woman Stevie spoke of. He still wasn't convinced.

"Look," Stevie jerked her head towards the bar, "He's friendly with everyone."

Stevie was right. Half Sack was smiling and nodding to the queen croweater, handing her a beer. Then he upcapped another beer and handed it to Bobby with the same sweet ass smile. Happy grunted, turning his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"I know being apart all the time isn't ideal, but it's a part of this life we love, right?" Stevie sighed, "No one gets me like you do, Hap. Why would I be with anyone else?"

Happy considered this. "Hmmm." He grunted.

"Jesus Christ," Stevie swore. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

Happy pursed his lips.

Stevie's voice dropped, "Guess I'll just have to show you instead." She bit her lip. Happy cocked an eyebrow. Stevie chuckled and leaned into murmur in his ear, "Let's go someplace quiet."

She gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. "Give me fifteen minutes, got a surprise for you."

Happy growled, turning his head to capture her lips with his own. After thoroughly ravaging her mouth he murmured back, "Your dorm, fifteen minutes." Then he untangled himself from her arms and strode over to the bar.

Stevie took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It was showtime.

* * *

Happy mingled at the bar for the required amount of time. Last thing he wanted to do was piss Stevie off. He'd found himself actually wanting her to be pleased with him instead of his usual indifference. The new feelings sort of terrified him, but from what his mother told him, they were completely normal. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the Prospect before heading back towards Stevie's dorm.

Stevie took a nervous breath, checking her lingerie ensemble in the mirror. It was a simple, matching black lace bra and panty set. She bit her lip and fussed with the lacy cups, trying to make her boobs look more full, like the croweaters she usually saw hovering around Happy. The last time she'd worn a matching set of underwear she'd been trying to impress her sniper partner, Jacob.

The door to Stevie's dorm swung open and Happy nearly had a heart attack. Standing between him and the floor length mirror was a beautiful angel, clad in barely there black lace. He kicked the door shut and locked it. Stevie whirled at the sound of the door and fought the urge to cover herself.

"Sweet Jesus." Hap groaned, setting the water bottles down on her dresser. Stevie nervously ran her hand through her hair, not quite meeting Hap's heated gaze. "I'm one lucky bastard."

Stevie scoffed, feeling her cheeks heat. "Yes you are, baby." She murmured, letting Happy pull her into his arms.

Happy kissed her hard, hands roaming down to her ass giving it a firm squeeze. "You look incredible." He murmured against her lips before holding her at arms length so he could look her over. "This all for me?"

Stevie caught the double meaning in his question. "Oh yeah," She breathed. "All for you Hap."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _To say it's been awhile wouldn't do the hiatus I've given this story justice. I've recently been inspired to pick this one up and dust it off by the airing of Sutter's new series, Mayans MC. SPOILER ALERT - If you haven't seen all 10 episodes, stop reading….okay….how was that twist at the end? Having Happy cross over got me all giddy, like oh my gosh! My OC, Stevie Vale can totally make an appearance in this new world too! So yeah, I'm going to work my way through season 2 and 3 as planned and see where we end up. I might do a series of one shots after that for the rest of series so I can play around with inserting my OC into this new world. We'll see. No promises, but I'm back for the moment at least._

 _Hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I'm pleased with how they're turning out._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing If you're so inclined._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	14. Angel Of The City

_Previously…_

 _The door to Stevie's dorm swung open and Happy nearly had a heart attack. Standing between him and the floor length mirror was a beautiful angel, clad in barely there black lace. He kicked the door shut and locked it. Stevie whirled at the sound of the door and fought the urge to cover herself._

 _"Sweet Jesus." Hap groaned, setting the water bottles down on her dresser. Stevie nervously ran her hand through her hair, not quite meeting Hap's heated gaze. "I'm one lucky bastard."_

 _Stevie scoffed, feeling her cheeks heat. "Yes you are, baby." She murmured, letting Happy pull her into his arms._

 _Happy kissed her hard, hands roaming down to her ass giving it a firm squeeze. "You look incredible." He murmured against her lips before holding her at arm's length so he could look her over. "This all for me?"_

 _Stevie caught the double meaning in his question. "Oh yeah," She breathed. "All for you Hap."_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: ANGEL OF THE CITY**

Stevie Vale couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy. Even growing up, darkness seemed to linger at the edge of every memory. Lying in bed, wrapped up in Happy's arms she found herself feeling a joy she'd only ever read about.

Hap leaned up on a elbow to stare down at her. "What?" He asked, fingers smoothing away the crease in her brow.

"I'm happy." She murmured almost as if she didn't quite believe it. Happy grunted. "I mean it." She smirked. "You make me happy."

"Good." Hap murmured, leaning down to claim her mouth in a soft kiss.

"Are you?" Stevie asked between kisses.

Hap paused and pulled back a little. "Yeah," He murmured. "First time in a long time."

Stevie swallowed the sudden rush emotion clouding her eyes. "After Eureka we should go see your mom."

Happy studied her for a moment. Then he nodded before kissing her fiercely. Speaking of Eureka, they had a long day ahead of them to prepare for the run tomorrow. But first, he was going to show her just how happy she made him.

* * *

"Incredible." Happy murmured, coming up behind Stevie. She stood primping in the full length mirror, getting ready for their run. She wore a charcoal grey thermal long sleeve v-neck, dark jeans and boots topped off by her kutte. She'd twisted her hair back into a french braid, the tail stopping between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah?" Stevie scoffed, turning to face him. He looked delicious, stonewashed baggy jeans with a grey sweatshirt topped off by his kutte. "Don't look too bad yourself, Hap."

Happy grunted, pulling her in for a fierce kiss. They'd spent the last day getting the garage in order so nothing would be left undone while they were gone. Even Hap pitched in on changing tires and oil. Now it was showtime. The charity ride was a cover for their gun pickup from the Irish. Then they'd transport the goods to the Oregon Charter.

"Ready?" He asked, taking a step towards the door.

Stevie took one glance around the room and shouldered her overnight bag. Happy had made the bed and even taken out her trash. Tara offered to stop by and let out Mavrick so she was ready to hit the road."Yeah," She dropped a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Let's ride, baby."

* * *

Opie was right. Bobby should've left that fat boy in the garage. After picking up their haul from the Irish, SAMCRO returned to the larger group of bikers on the charity ride. Not even five minutes into their last leg of the journey and Bobby's bike started acting up, spewing black smoke. Stevie rode beside Happy behind Tig who was right behind Bobby. Tig swerved to avoid the parts coming off the back of Bobby's bike.

Stevie immediately hit the brakes, trying to get her bike safely to a stop. The smoke made it almost impossible to see causing the bike behind her to clip her back tire. She pushed up and away from the falling bike, hitting the pavement with enough force to knock the wind from her lungs.

Tig flew over his handlebars and down the embankment alongside of the road. Another bike went down and Bobby got his spewing ride to a stop. Stevie skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the road, clutching her ribs. Ears ringing, she blinked up at the men standing over her, trying to draw a breath. Happy hit his knees beside Stevie, trying to take inventory of her injuries. Stevie had road rash on her left hip where she'd hit the pavement, tearing her jeans open. Her elbow looked a little worse for wear, probably from smacking the pavement. The side of her face was scraped and her bottom lip was split.

"Easy, babe." He murmured, cradling her in his arms. "Don't panic." He tried to get her to calm down so her breathing could return to normal. Getting the wind knocked out of you sucked.

"She okay?" Jax asked, kneeling down next to his brother. Stevie lay gasping, eyes watering as she tried to make sense of what the hell just happened.

"Got the wind knocked outta her." Hap explained.

Jax pursed his lips."Ambulance is on its way."

"D-don't need a goddamn ambulance." Stevie murmured, trying to sit up on her own.

Happy loosened his grip, and let her move a little to feel out her injuries.

"How's my bike?" Stevie asked after dragging a shaky palm down her face.

Happy chuckled while Jax scoffed, "Really? Your bike?"

Clay came into view next. "Bike's fine." He assured her. "A few scratches, but nothing we can't fix." He knelt down and extended his hand. She looked like she wanted to try and get upright. Stevie took his hand and with Jax and Hap on either side of her, got up to her feet.

"Thanks." She murmured, wincing against the stinging in her hip. Hap pulled her arm over his shoulders to support her she could take weight off her injured hip. Stevie carefully brought her free hand up to feel the tender spot on her cheek. "Fuck," she swore softly, feeling the torn flesh.

"You hit your head?" Hap asked, guiding her over to his bike to sit down and wait for the ambulance.

"I-I d-don't-" Stevie started to say but was suddenly sick, all over Hap's boots.

"Guess so," Hap mused, pulling a bandana out of his pocket, offering it to her.

"Jesus." Stevie swore, "Sorry Hap." She groaned, eyes squeezing shut.

"Don't gotta be sorry." Hap murmured, "You're hurt."

Stevie pursed her lips, willing the world to stop spinning. She didn't say she was sorry again, but Hap could tell she wanted to. She was probably sorry for barfing all over his boots and crashing her bike in the first place, even though that wasn't her fault to begin with.

The ambulance arrived and Tig was loaded first due to his leg injury bleeding badly. The EMT that came over to look at Stevie guessed she probably had a concussion just by the way she reacted to light. He cleaned the cuts and scrapes on her face and patched up her hip. He also insisted she get in the back of the ambulance along with Tig.

"N-no." Stevie shook her head, "I'm fine, really."

"Ma'am, I insist." The EMT spoke firmly.

Happy pulled Stevie into an upright position. "Lead the way, doc." Hap instructed, guiding Stevie over to the ambulance, not giving her much choice. She went without much resistance since the world started to spin again.

"I'll follow." He told her once they got her settled and secured. Stevie nodded in understanding and before Hap left the ambulance he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You okay, doll?" Tig asked softly, turning his face towards her.

Stevie swallowed against the bile rising in her throat. "For the most part."

"Shit." Trager swore, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Tigger." Stevie shook her head a little. "Bobby's the one who wouldn't listen."

Tig scoffed, eyes finding hers again. "He's definitely stubborn."

The pair was silent the rest of the way to the nearby hospital. True to his word, Happy rode behind the ambulance, Bobby and Half Sack right with him. The rest of the crew continued on to complete the run.

* * *

"You definitely have a concussion, Ms. Vale." The attending doctor informed her and Happy after completing a thorough examination and examining her x rays. "You need a few days rest." He sighed, as if he was afraid to say the next part, glancing over at Happy. "No riding."

"Not possible doc." Stevie murmured. "I don't do cages."

The doc cocked an eyebrow at her. "Cages?"

"Cars." Happy explained.

The doctor sighed. "I know there's no use in arguing with you, Ms. Vale." He glanced over at Happy, "At least ride bitch with your Old Man here for the time being."

Stevie scoffed. "I'm not an Old Lady, doc." Happy caught her eyes and smirked, twirling a toothpick between his lips.

The doctor held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Just don't go joy riding for a week or so, alright?"

"You got it." Stevie conceded, giving the doctor a nod. The doctor gave them a tight smile and swept from the room.

Stevie moved to stand up from the bed and Happy rushed to her side. "Easy Hap, I'm concussed, not paralyzed." She gave him a weak grin. "Hand me my bra?" She chewed her bottom lip, enjoying watching Happy pick up said garment from the back of a chair. It wasn't extravagant, just simple black with some lace.

Happy picked up Stevie's bra and passed it over to her. "Need some help?" He asked, hands going to the tie of the gown at her neck.

"I think I got it, Big Guy." Stevie chuckled, covering his eager hands with her own. "Go watch the door, will ya?"

Happy's lower lip gave her an adorable pout but he did as she asked. He turned away and went to the door, drawing it shut behind him.

Stevie shook her head at Hap's eagerness. She'd pegged him as being protective, but he had yet to leave her side since the accident happened. She appreciated the support, but was a little apprehensive of the attention. They needed to complete this run without incident to ensure everything remained intact with the Irish. As much as she was hurt, she was also concerned with making sure things with the club went well too.

After settling back into her clothes, Stevie went to the door and pulled it open. Hap turned and reached out for her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He guided her over to where Tig sat in a wheelchair. It looked like his wound hadn't been stitched up yet.

"HMO bullshit!" Tig shouted, earning a glare from the nurses on duty.

"Gotta move him to a different hospital." Bobby explained.

"Jesus Christ." Stevie swore. Her health insurance wasn't the greatest, but at least it had broad coverage, especially for hospitals.

Bobby got him some advil from the nurse and then proceeded to wheel him outside so they could transport him to St. Thomas. Stevie sat down on the bench under the covered entrance to await Happy pulling his bike up for her. Instead of rendezvousing with the Oregon Charter, they would head over to Eureka for the night.

A dark van pulled up to where Bobby and Half sack were waiting with Tig. Three men jumped out, guns drawn and caught the bikers on their heels. Stevie reached for the gun tucked in her waistband that Hap gave her when he went back inside for Tig's insurance card. She stood up from the bench, took a shaky step forward and promptly fell to one knee. As soon as she stood up, the world tilted and the edges of her vision dimmed.

"Stevie!" Happy cried as he emerged from the hospital entrance, rushing over to her.

Stevie ground her teeth together as the occupants of the van pulled Tig up from the wheelchair and loaded him into the van. As soon as the door slammed shut, Bobby and Sack were off and running for their bikes to follow the fleeing van. Bobby's bike sputtered and refused to start so it was up to Sack to keep up with the van.

"Follow him!" Bobby shouted as Half Sack roared out of the parking lot, "Don't lose him!"

Stevie took a moment to sit on Hap's bike while Bobby called Clay. The SAMCRO President was not happy with this new development. He told Bobby to wait for instructions.

"Hey," Bobby gave her a tight smile, sitting on his incapacitated bike.

"Hey, yourself." Stevie spat, glaring at him.

Bobby sighed, shaking his head a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't." Stevie cut him off, Hap's hand on her shoulder kept her from jumping to her feet.

Bobby pinched his nose, "I'm really sorry."

Stevie sighed, "I know." Happy squeezed her shoulder for support. "I forgive you, Bobby."

Bobby nodded, fishing his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. This time it was Half Sack. He was keeping up with the van and would call as soon as they stopped for gas or food. As soon as Bobby hung up, Happy's burner rang. It was Clay.

"Hey Pres." Happy rasped, turning away from the group. He paced a little, while listening to Clay on the other end. Happy flipped his phone shut and secured it back in his jeans pocket. "They called off the run, gotta meet at a gas and sip about ten miles from here." He looked pointedly at Stevie as if to ask if she'd make it that long on the back of his bike.

"Again, I'm just concussed, not paralyzed." Stevie scoffed sliding on her helmet. "Let's go get Tiggy."

* * *

"I'm fine." Stevie assured Jax after dismounting Hap's bike. Jax had come over to presumably check up on her.

"And I'm a brunette." Jax smirked, "Just take it easy, darling. We'll get Tiggy back in one piece."

Stevie nodded, leaning into Hap a little. The sooner they got to Eureka the better. She was definitely having trouble staying upright.

"They got Tig at a motel about half a mile down the road." Half sack explained, setting his helmet on his bike.

"Why'd they stop at a motel?" Chibs asked what they were all wondering aloud.

"Don't know, they beat the shit out of Tig on the side of the road." Half Sack shook his head, "Motel was their next stop."

"That crazy prick must've provoked 'em." Bobby mused, "Cant' bring him in beaten to a pulp."

"So they're patching him up." Ope nodded.

"Alright, let's go handle this." Jax sighed.

Clay shook his head, "They stopped at a motel, they're gonna be there awhile." He looked at Happy, "Call off the run, call the boys from Tacoma, get 'em back down here."

"That's gonna take hours." Jax protested, "If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it now."

Stevie turned away from the men, suddenly sick to her stomach. She limped over to Hap's bike and sat down. The men continued to argue about what to do next.

Suddenly Jax exploded at Clay, "You lay goddamn hands on me!" He shrieked as Chibs held him back, Bobby stepped in between the President and Vice President.

"Whoa!" He shouted, "Everybody's got to calm down." He sighed, "Take a walk, have a smoke…"

Stevie watched as Happy tapped Clay on the elbow as he passed to show his support. Jax was behaving like a prima donna, but he was also right. She could feel it in her bones. They needed to get Tig and they needed to do it sooner rather than later.

"Chibs! Sack!" Jax called out from the now moving flatbed piloted by Piney.

"What's up?" Hap called to Jax who'd jumped up on the back of the flatbed.

"Shit kicking." Jax answered, cocking his rifle.

Stevie smirked. Jax could never just leave things alone. Lately it had been more obvious, especially with the secret hit on Opie gone wrong. Things between Jax and Clay were reaching a boiling point.

"I'm in." Hap responded, dropping a quick kiss to Stevie's mouth before striding over to the truck and climbing on the back. Chibs and Half Sack joined him and they four of them with Piney at the wheel roared out of the dusty lot.

"Whoa, where you going?" Clay shouted, then when the truck turned down the road towards the motel, he swore, "Shit!"

* * *

The crew got Tig back in one piece and sent him back home to St. Thomas with Piney. He'd confirmed Stevie's suspicions to Clay. If they hadn't gone after him, he would've been in Oregon by the end of the day. Clay still seemed upset by the whole ordeal, but led the crew to rendevouz with the Oregon Charter and pass off the guns.

Stevie and Hap didn't make the exchange. Instead, Hap drove them straight to the Eureka clubhouse. They arrived after the main parade of bikes and were welcomed warmly into their ranks.

"Follow me," Eureka's queen bee, Sasha, led them personally back to a dorm room that they could stay in. The bed had been freshly made and it looked like someone had even vacuumed. "Let me know if you need anything." She gave them a warm smile then swept from the room, closing the door behind her.

Stevie sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a breath with a harsh whoosh. "You should go enjoy the party, Hap." She murmured, shrugging off her kutte, tossing it at the overstuffed chair in the corner. She moved to strip off her boots, but Hap sunk to his knees before her and untied them and gently removed them for her. He set them at the foot of the bed and returned to kneel before her.

"You want a shower?" He asked, nodding towards the attached bathroom.

Stevie bit her lip. She didn't want to be the reason Happy missed an epic party. Yet, here he was, tending to her every need like she was the only person in the whole world. "Sure." She nodded.

Happy watched as Stevie contemplated whether or not to let him help her or not. When she'd relented, he felt relief wash over him. He wanted to make sure she was cared for and safe. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Even if Eureka did throw an epic party.

Stevie let Happy strip her out of her clothes. It felt weird at first to be naked before him and not being engaged with him sexually. Hap stripped down as well and joined her in the shower. He washed her tenderly, holding on to her to keep her upright and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"So beautiful." He whispered, soapy hands gliding over her breasts. "All mine."

Stevie was helpless against the emotions of the intimate moment. Tears spilled down her cheeks and were thankfully masked by the shower spray. She didn't need Hap to know she was getting emotional. He didn't know what to do when she cried. He usually just held her, waiting for her to stop. She didn't cry often, but the first time she did, he'd told her he wasn't good with that kind of shit. Then he'd just held onto her, stroking her hair. She'd thought he'd been perfect.

After the shower, Hap helped her dress in fresh clothes from her saddle bag and settle under the covers. He redressed in his old clothes and slid his kutte back in place.

"Gonna check in with Clay." Hap explained. "Won't be gone long."

Stevie smirked, "Have a couple of drinks and relax." She pulled him down for a quick kiss, "Do it for me since I can't, big guy."

Hap swallowed against the lump of emotion in his throat. He loved when she called him that. He just hummed in response and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He was tempted to post the prospect by the door, but he knew that since the queen bee had set them up, Stevie wouldn't be disturbed.

Still, he wouldn't be gone long anyway. He'd check in with Clay, have a beer and return to his own queen bee. Having her so close to him and naked and wet had almost been his undoing. She was hurt, so he had to man up and control himself. He could have any pussy at this party and even if she caught wind of it, Stevie would look the other way. He knew her ability to do that came from growing up in the life. It still unnerved him. Little did she know that because she never made a big deal about road pussy, he just didn't want it anymore. He'd wait for her to be whole. After all, it's what she'd do for him.

"Stevie okay?" Clay asked as Happy approached.

"Yeah," Happy answered. "Run go okay?"

Clay nodded. "All good, brother."

Happy returned the nod. He took a drag of his beer and glanced around at the party. There were a few women that would've caught his eye if there wasn't a badass biker chick waiting in his bed.

"Relax, enjoy the party, Hap." Jax nodded to the barely organized chaos.

Happy scoffed, "You sound like Stevie."

Jax smirked, "Smart woman."

Happy grunted in response. He knocked back the rest of his beer. Then without so much as a glance around, headed back into the clubhouse.

Jax let loose a low whistle. "Wow."

"Aye." Chibs agreed. "The killa is pussy whipped."

"I think we all are." Opie scoffed, nodding pointedly to the sweet-butts curled up to each of them.

The men all shared a laugh.

"Good for her." Clay murmured, letting loose some smoke.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Good for 'er, indeed."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _This is my favorite episode of the second season. I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out, but alas, here it is. I've been editing it long enough, *sigh*_

 _I recently purchased the entire SOA series digitally since it disappeared from Netflix last month. I used some Christmas money! Now I don't have an excuse to not be able to finish this fic anymore. Other than life and mental illness, but having you guys on this journey with me makes it seem possible._

 _Thanks for your continued support!_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	15. Personal Jesus

_Previously…_

 _Happy grunted in response. He knocked back the rest of his beer. Then without so much as a glance around, headed back into the clubhouse._

 _Jax let loose a low whistle. "Wow."_

" _Aye." Chibs agreed. "The killa is pussy whipped."_

" _I think we all are." Opie scoffed, nodding pointedly to the sweetbutts curled up to each of them._

 _The men all shared a laugh._

" _Good for her." Clay murmured, letting loose some smoke._

" _Aye." Chibs nodded. "Good for 'er, indeed."_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Personal Jesus**

 _One week later_

"Need help, Mama?" Stevie asked, leaning against the kitchen door frame, watching Mrs. Lowman prepare to cook dinner. True to her suggestion, Happy went to visit his Mom, Stevie in tow. Her injuries were almost healed. Even the cut on her face had healed over, just a thin pink line remained. The bruising was a different story. She still had various purple-red marks on her face, arms and hip. It definitely still looked like she had kissed the pavement at 20 miles an hour.

"You can set the table, mija." Mama nodded to the cupboard where the plates were. "Happy is going to grill for us."

Stevie nodded and went to the cupboard, gathering the plates. It was just the three of them tonight, Happy's Aunt was working an overnight at the diner.

"Smells good, Ma." Happy commented coming into the kitchen from the back porch. Mama smiled and handed him the platter of meat.

Once she'd set the table, Stevie slipped outside to check on Happy's grilling progress. "How's it going, grill master?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Happy grunted, flipping over the steaks. "Five more minutes."

"Good," Stevie sighed, running a hand over her ponytail. "I'm starving."

Happy chuckled and shook his head a little. As much as he liked Stevie, he really enjoyed their shared love for good food. It was so annoying to be around a chick who just wouldn't eat. Stevie was always down for a good meal.

"Speaking of being hungry…" Stevie trailed off suggestively, she leaned in to murmur in his ear, "Looking forward to a little one on one dessert later." She kissed his ear before leaning away.

Before she could go back inside, Happy reached out and gripped her wrist. "Careful, little girl." He rasped.

"Always, Big guy." She winked playfully at him. Happy let go of her wrist to attend to the meat on the grill, so she continued on inside to help Mama finish up dinner.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, but Mama's food was magical. Stevie never realized how much she missed home cooking until she was back at Mama Lowman's.

"Real good, Mama." Happy stood up from the table and kissed his mother on the cheek. He gathered the now empty plates and went to the sink to wash them.

Mama retired to the living room to watch the evening news, so Stevie joined Happy at the sink. "She seems better." Stevie nodded to the living room.

"She likes you here." Happy's jaw clenched as he rinsed a soapy plate. "Boosts her mood and shit."

Stevie's smirk deepened into a full grin. She bumped shoulders with him playfully, "Do you like me here?" She bit her lip taking the freshly rinsed plate to dry it with a towel.

Hap's eyes slid sideways to meet Stevie's. "What do you think?" He avoided her direct question, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Jesus Christ, Hap." Stevie scoffed, taking another rinsed plate from him. "It wouldn't kill you to just say yes or no once in a while."

Happy's brow furrowed as he soaped up another plate. Why would he say no? Would it kill him to just admit he liked having her there? Probably not. After rinsing the soap away he pulled the plunger on the sink and let the water drain away. He dried his hands and moved towards Stevie who was elbow deep in a cabinet putting away the plates.

Stevie closed the cabinet and turned around to face a very conflicted looking Happy. He loomed above her, hands coming up to grip her biceps.

"Like having you here." Happy rasped, his dark eyes searching hers.

Stevie smiled softly, "See," She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, "Not so hard, is it?" Happy leaned in and kissed her in response, his body pressed firmly against hers. The kiss deepened and Stevie opened for him with a soft whimper.

"Happy!" Mama called from the living room, "Can you adjust the antenna for me, mijo?"

Happy growled against Stevie's lips. "Easy, killa." Stevie murmured, her hand swatting his ass playfully.

"Mijo!" Mama called again. "You can have that angel all to yourself later, bring her with you."

Stevie scoffed and giggled a little. Happy smirked and rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from her embrace. "Comin' Ma." He called back, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge, handing one off to Stevie.

"Thanks." She said softly, twisting off the top, following him into the living room.

* * *

Mama sat in her favorite spot on the sofa, and the channel she was watching had grown fuzzy. "Come sit with me, mija." She patted the space beside her.

Stevie crossed the room and settled next to her on the sofa. After adjusting the bunny ears, Happy plopped down in the recliner, taking a long pull from his beer.

Mama lit up a joint and took a puff. "Smoke?" She offered the roll to Stevie.

Stevie bit her lip, eyes sliding over to Happy. He had his eyes fixed on the TV, but a tiny smirk of amusement pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Aw, what the hell." Stevie smirked, taking the joint. She took a quick drag and passed it back.

Mama smiled. "I'm so glad you came to visit me, Stephana." She sighed, taking a drag. They continued to share the joint. After Stevie took another drag, Mama asked, "You talk to your Mom since the last time you were here?"

Stevie choked for a second on the smoke. Happy glanced sharply over at her, ready to move towards her if she needed help. She held up a hand to signal she was okay. "Uh," She swallowed. "Not yet, Mama."

"Ah," Mama smiled sadly. "You should take Happy with you." She suggested with a mischievous grin.

Stevie barked a laugh. "I'm sure my mother would love to know I'm in deep with a fellow club enforcer."

"You and your mother aren't close, eh?" Mama observed, her eyes deep with understanding and compassion.

"No," Stevie sighed, "Not like you and Happy." She smiled sadly, taking the old woman's offered hand.

"Do you want to be closer?" Mama asked, squeezing Stevie's hand.

Stevie bit her lip, "My mother left me in the care of my Dad's best friend, Jury and the MC in Indian Hills when I was 16." She sighed. She'd eluded to this with Hap, but hadn't told him the entire story. "After my Dad was killed, she moved back to Charming and refused to take me with her. She was convinced I'd become a Son if I went with her." Stevie swallowed and let go of Mama's hand to stand up from the couch. "Hell of a lot a good that did." She scoffed softly. "I need some air." She explained, picking up her beer and slipping out the back door onto the porch.

Happy watched her go and wondered how he could help her. She seemed so lost when it came to her family. His mother may be dying of cancer, but he at least knew where he stood with her.

"Go, mijo." Mama murmured. "She needs you."

Happy nodded and made his way out onto the back porch. Stevie sat on the porch swing, nursing her almost warm beer. He sat down next to her and put his arm along the back of the swing, his fingers brushing her bare shoulder. Stevie felt her insides warm at just the slight skin to skin contact. She set down her now empty beer and snuggled into Happy's side.

Happy cracked a smile as Stevie settled against him. He wasn't a cuddler, but he did enjoy holding her close. Add that to the mountain of firsts she'd brought into his life. He never let a chick ride on the back of his bike, but Stevie rode bitch with him all the time. He slept in her bed whenever he was in Charming, whether she was there or not. He'd had regular hookups before, but Stevie Vale was on a totally different level.

"Should go see your Mom tomorrow." Happy rasped, fingers sliding into her hair.

Stevie lifted her head to lock eyes with him. "Yeah?" She snorted softly. "Should definitely call first."

"You okay?" Hap asked, palming the back of her head, cocking an eyebrow.

Stevie sighed as her vision blurred with unshed tears. She swallowed and nodded before pressing her lips to his cheek. She pushed up off his lap and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found her Mom's number. Before she pressed send, she pulled out a cigarette and lit up. After a few drags she pressed send on her phone and waited for her mother to answer.

"Hello?" Kathy Vale answered.

"Hey, Ma." Stevie murmured.

"Stevie?!" Her mother gasped. "Why are you calling? Are you alright?"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Ma." She sighed, "I'm fine."

"Don't get an attitude with me, Stephana." Kathy spat, clicking her tongue.

"I wouldn't get an attitude if you didn't jump to morbid conclusions." Stevie spat back. She locked eyes with Happy who just shook his head once. "Uh," She sighed, "Look, can I come by tomorrow?"

"What's this about?" Kathy asked suspiciously, "Are you sick?"

"Ma!" Stevie exclaimed, then quickly took a breath to calm herself. "I'm not sick." She sighed, "I just want to see you, is that so hard to believe?"

Her mother took a quick breath on the other end of the phone.

"You know what, don't answer that." Stevie shook her head. "I'd like you to meet someone."

"Oh?" Her mother gasped, "Shit must be serious if you're bringing him around."

"Jesus, Ma," Stevie groaned.

Kathy smiled, "Come by around 10." She relented. "I'll have a pot of coffee ready."

"I'll pick up some donuts." Stevie smirked. "Thanks, Ma."

"Sorry I jump to morbid conclusions." Kathy sighed, "You just don't call that often…" She took a quick breath, "I love you, Stephana."

"Love you too, Ma." Stevie murmured before disconnecting the call.

"Feel better?" Happy asked, tossing his spent cigarette, standing up from the porch swing.

"A little." Stevie murmured, taking a final drag on her cigarette.

Hap scoffed and took Stevie's spent cigarette, tossing it in the coffee can by the door. "Gotta get Ma to bed." He turned to go inside.

"Thank you." Stevie murmured, catching his wrist. Happy turned back towards her, eyebrow cocked. "It means a lot to me to try and have something even close to what you and your Ma have." She shook her head a little, "Your support means the world to me, Hap."

Happy pursed his lips. He wasn't much for the mushy gushy side of romance, but he did always listen to her when she got all flowery and shit. "Family is important." He nodded, pulling her close and kissing her softly.

Stevie smiled as Happy pulled away to go help his Ma. "You up for a little dessert?" Happy smirked and nodded slowly before heading inside. She watched him go and bit back a moan. Damn that man was fine.

* * *

Happy vowed to never grow tired of watching Stevie fall apart. Her whole body seemed to coil with tension just before she flew over the edge. Usually she was quite loud at this point, but with his Ma just down the hall, she was holding back by biting her lip. Instead of calling her out, he covered her mouth with his own to muffle her cries of release.

Stevie found herself thoroughly enjoying their coveted version of dessert. It was a little joke between them that they waited until Ma went to bed to get freaky in the bedroom. Her second orgasm washed over her and she surrendered to Happy's languid kiss.

"Turn over." Happy rasped in her ear, hands directing her hips.

Stevie giggled at his eagerness and complied with his demand. She looked back over at her shoulder at him. He had his eyes glued to her round ass, hands smoothing over her cheeks down to her pussy. He sank into her again, leaning so his chest rested on her lower back. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged, Stevie bit down on her hand to keep herself from crying out loud.

Happy picked up his pace, enjoying taking her this way. Something about this position really did it for her, so he loved it. He would rather see her face while she fell apart, but damn, did she love it from behind. She began to shake, her cries growing louder. Suddenly she flew over the edge, and he flew over it with her, lips pressed to her back.

Stevie purred with contentment as Happy withdrew and plopped down beside her on his back. "Damn." Stevie murmured, rolling over to her back to stare at the ceiling. Happy grunted and reached over to switch off the low burning lamp. For some reason he always wanted the lights on during sex, Stevie didn't mind, she had her eyes closed for most of it anyway.

"Smoke?" Hap questioned, hand smoothing down her arm.

Stevie shook her head, then chuckled to herself because Hap couldn't see her in the dark. "I'm good." She murmured, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yes, you are." Hap drawled with a chuckle, bringing their entwined hands up to his mouth for a soft kiss.

"Is that a compliment I hear, Happy Lowman?" Stevie teased with a small gasp.

Happy scoffed, she could see his lips twitch in the sliver of moonlight. "Maybe."

Stevie laughed softly, "Maybe, eh?" She teased. He turned to face her, hand gripping her hip to pull her closer.

"Yeah," He rasped, lips claiming hers softly.

When he released her mouth, she swallowed against the sudden rush of desire. "Gotta be up early, should get some sleep." She reminded them both.

Happy groaned in agreement, moving to leave the bed. Before going to use the facilities, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Like having you here." He murmured.

After a moment Stevie slid up and pulled back on her panties and tank top. Happy returned a couple of minutes later and she used the facilities herself before settling down for sleep. As she drifted off, Happy pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sweet dreams, Stephana." No one but her very close family called her that, and usually 0nly when they were cross with her. Even if she had the energy to correct him, she decided not to. She quite liked the sound of her full name on his lips.

* * *

"Thanks, Jeb." Stevie held out a ten dollar bill to the cashier. "Keep the change." He nodded his thanks and handed her the box of six donuts; chocolate glazed bavarian cream long johns, her mother's favorite.

Stevie exited Charming Bakery to find Happy leaning against the store's facade, smoking. "Nervous?" She asked after securing the box in her saddlebag.

Happy shook his head, tossing his spent cigarette to the ground, grinding it into the pavement with his boot.

She crossed her arms. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, knowing full well what she was asking, straddling his bike.

"C'mon Hap," Stevie groaned, slumping down to sit on the side of her bike. "How do you make it work with your Ma?"

"Cancer sucks." Hap shrugged, buckling his helmet. "Don't got time for bullshit."

"Yeah," Stevie sighed, "I guess that's the difference, eh?"

"What?" Happy scoffed.

"Your Ma wants to spend what time she has left with you." She explained. "Mine would rather use it as an example of how much of a disappointment I turned out to be."

"You're not a disappointment." Hap growled, reaching out to grip her chin so she locked eyes with him.

Stevie smiled warmly. He meant well, but she knew better. Kathy Vale couldn't accept that her husband was an outlaw, much less that her daughter was one too. "Thanks, Hap." She murmured, covering his hand with her own.

Hap knew she didn't believe him, at least not when it came to her mother. He at least hoped she knew he didn't think she was a disappointment. Life had given her knock after knock and she kept coming, fighting for every inch. He was proud to have her with him, always loved it when someone discovered she was the notorious Angel of Death and their world exploded.

Stevie leaned away from Happy, letting his hand fall away. "Let's hit the road," She grit her teeth, "Don't wanna keep Ma waiting."

* * *

Kathy Vale looked up from her morning crossword puzzle at the sound of Harley tailpipe. She'd know that sound anywhere. She heaved a sigh and set down the paper, striding over to the front door. She crossed her arms and tried to contain her emotions as her daughter and the Tacoma Killer pulled into her driveway. She'd definitely heard the gossip. She knew about Happy Lowman, now it was time to see if he lived up to the hype. She still struggled with the fact that her daughter was a killer, but she'd at least learned to accept it as a reality. It was easier to justify when Stevie had been in the military. Now she just tried not to think about her role in the club or else she'd become an inconsolable mess.

Stevie set her bike and looked up to find her mother standing in the front doorway of her tiny Charming home. She gathered the donuts and strode confidently up her mother's sidewalk to the front porch, Happy close at her heels. Her mother had watched Maverick for the days that she'd been out of town. The door swung open and Maverick bounded out of it.

Stevie handed her mother the box of donuts and knelt down to receive her rambunctious pit bull with open arms. "Hey Mav," She cooed. "Missed you."

Happy took note of how much the two women looked alike. He knew that Kathy had Stevie when she was only 17, so the age gap wasn't as pronounced as between most mother and daughters. It made more sense now why they weren't super close. They were most likely seen as competition.

"He started whining as soon as I heard your bikes." Kathy chuckled, "He's a good dog."

"Yeah," Stevie murmured, standing up to face her mother. "Hey, Ma."

Kathy bit her lip to stop the tears that sprang into her eyes from overflowing. "Oh, baby." She reached out and held Stevie's head in her hands. "What happened to you?" She asked, fingers smoothing over the healing cut on her cheek. "You get this in the ring?" Her eyes snapped up to meet Happy's over Stevie's shoulder. "Or-"

"No," Stevie reached up and took her mother's hands, gently removing them from her face. "He doesn't beat me, Ma."

Kathy swallowed hard, her chin ducking a little. "Okay, then." She nodded, "Let's get you inside." She stepped back to let them inside.

Kathy turned away and took the coffee carafe out of coffee maker. She began pouring the hot liquid into the three mugs set out on the counter "You still take it black, baby?" She asked Stevie.

"Yeah, Ma." Stevie nodded, wrapping her hands around the warm cup, "Thanks."

"How about you?" Kathy asked Happy, pouring him a cup.

"Black is good." Happy rasped, leaning on the counter a little.

"He speaks." Kathy teased, handing him the third cup. She turned away to get the plates she'd set out for the donuts and handed them each a plate with a pastry on it. "C'mon, I just finished staining the deck." She motioned to the back porch. "Let's enjoy it before the sun bleaches it again."

The trio settled at a small glass patio table on the back porch under a colorful awning. Kathy Vale was always a little eclectic with her style, pairing tie dye with fishnets, or a string of pearls with a leather jacket was normal.

"So," Kathy set down her mug, leveling her gaze at Happy, "The Tacoma Killer doesn't beat my baby girl."

Happy stiffened at the use of his nickname. So this woman was still connected to the MC world, eh? He guessed there must be some truth after all to the idea that you never could really get out of the life.

"Ma," Stevie warned, placing a gentle hand on Happy's forearm, willing him to calm down. He pushed up from the table and wandered away, picking up one of Maverick's favorite toys. He tossed the ball into the yard and the dog barreled after it.

Kathy swallowed and cleared her throat, "Sorry," She pursed her lips, "What the hell happened, Stephana?" She asked, eyebrows raising.

"Laid my bike down on a charity ride two weeks ago." Stevie explained, "One of the guys' bike started spewing smoke and we kinda piled up." She shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "Got a concussion and a few scrapes." She smiled slightly, "Happy took great care of me."

"Aw, hell." Kathy shook her head, "That's awful." She leaned forward and took Stevie's hand in hers, "I'm glad you're still in once piece, baby girl." They lapsed into silence for a few moments and Steve took her hand back. Kathy turned her head to look at Happy who was tossing the ball for Maverick. "He's isn't the talker Jacob was, is he?"

"Ma," Stevie warned around a final bite of donut.

Kathy laughed, "I'm serious." She leaned forward a little, nodding to Happy who was mid throw, "Definitely an upgrade in the looks department."

"Ma." Stevie rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat.

"Well," Kathy sighed, smoothing a few crumbs away from Stevie's kutte, her fingers brushing over the Redwood Original patches. "You seem happy."

Stevie studied her mother for a moment. This was new. Maybe Gemma had made that visit she'd promised to make. Gemma had suggested she go see Kathy Vale and extend an olive branch. "I am, Ma." She cleared her throat. "I really am."

"Your father would be over the moon." Kathy sighed, taking a final sip of her coffee.

"You think so?" Stevie scoffed softly, biting her lip.

"Mmmhmm." Her mother confirmed, placing a gentle hand on Stevie's inked forearm. "You added some color." She nodded to the feathers swirling up her arm.

"Yeah," Stevie smirked, "Hap did it before the run."

"Really," Kathy gasped, eyes sliding sideways towards Happy. "I guess it makes sense, he does have a lot of tattoos."

Stevie grit her teeth. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Kathy shrugged, "Hey, I'm trying here, okay?" She sighed, "Any talk of a crow?" She asked in a quiet voice, fingers tracing the newly purpled feathers.

"He's not SAMCRO." Stevie said automatically, ignoring the fact that if they took that step, they'd both be getting tats.

"He will be." Kathy assured her with a knowing grin. "Man's too smitten to not patch in where you are."

"His mother's in hospice." Stevie explained why He had gone Nomad in the first place.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kathy pursed her lips. "Cancer?" She guessed.

"Yeah." Stevie sighed, running a hand over her ponytail. "Once she passes, he'll probably transfer back to Tacoma."

"Not as long as he's fucking your sweet pussy he ain't." Kathy mused with a knowing grin.

"Did you really just say that?" Stevie asked in bewilderment.

"What?" Kathy scoffed, "It's the truth, ain't it?"

"Jesus Christ, Ma." Stevie rolled her eyes with a sigh. Sometimes it felt like Kathy Vale was her older sister and not her mother. "Yeah, I guess."

"Gemma came by." Kathy divulged, changing the subject. "Invited me to come by the clubhouse this Friday night." Stevie pursed her lips. "I told her I might."

Stevie stopped breathing for a second. "W-what?" She sputtered.

"Yeah," Kathy smiled indulgently, "Imagine my surprise when I heard myself say that, eh?" She chuckled. "Gemma was always a master manipulator."

Stevie scoffed, "Jesus Christ, Ma."

"I know, I know." Kathy held up her hand, "I'm not a spring chicken anymore."

"Ma," Stevie shook her head, "You'll still turn all the boys' heads, trust me."

* * *

Maverick began to lose steam and Happy turned back to the two women on the porch, sensing that Kathy may have calmed down a little.

"Should put some more ointment on." Happy rasped, nodding to the cut on her cheek. He was being a little overprotective of the doctor's orders. The doctor said if she kept the cut moist it would help it not scar as bad. So far the good doctor's orders had been right. The cut was healing nicely, mostly thanks to Happy's diligence. Riding dried it out, so whenever they were out and about Hap made it a point to keep it protected.

Stevie rolled her eyes and gave him a lopsided smile. "Okay, big guy." He nodded and went to get the small tube from her saddle bag. She turned to her mother. "He's a little obsessed about making sure my face heals right." She shrugged.

Kathy watched as Happy returned with the ointment and a clean wet rag. He knelt down in front of Stevie, and Kathy's breath caught. It felt oddly intimate to be witnessing, but she knew Happy was doing this in front of her to prove a point. He cared for and was devoted to her daughter despite of his reputation. The small tube of medicine looked comically small in his large hands and Kathy had to look away to hide her chuckle of amusement. He gently cleaned Stevie's face then spread a thin layer of the ointment on her cut.

"Thanks, Hap." Stevie murmured as he screwed the top back on the ointment. He nodded to her and disappeared back into the house to take care of the rag.

"That man loves you, baby." Kathy murmured, nodding to the doorway that Hap had disappeared through.

"Jesus Christ, Ma." Stevie groaned, shaking her head.

"I'm serious." Kathy insisted. "He loves you."

Stevie studied her mother for a moment before sitting back in her chair with a sigh. "Maybe he does or maybe he doesn't." She pursed her lips. "I'm not sure he's the type to ever say it."

"Awww, sweetheart." Kathy bit her lip. "This life might be complicated, but your relationship with a man shouldn't be." She leaned forward a little. "Give him a little time, I'm sure you'll hear him say it, goodness, he practically just said it with his actions, baby girl."

Stevie knew that. She knew that Happy cared for her. Hell, she'd almost said it aloud during sex a few times. Her fear of his reaction kept her quiet.

"Do you love him?" Happy stopped cold at Kathy's question. He released his grip on the screen door and took a slow step back into the shadows. Both women faced away from him on the porch.

Stevie let out a quick breath. "Fuck," She swore. "I'm in deep, Ma." She drug a hand through her ponytail. "Yeah, goddamnit, I love him."

Happy's breath caught at Stevie's confession. She loved him? If he was honest with himself, what did he really want her to say, that she didn't? He'd be a fool to want that. Before she could say anymore, he stepped back onto the porch.

Stevie immediately felt her cheeks burn. Did he hear her say she loved him out loud?

Happy settled into the chair next to her and lit up a cigarette. He offered Stevie one and she accepted. They smoked in silence until Kathy asked Happy a question.

"Where you headed next?" She asked, nodding to the Nomad patch on his kutte.

Happy leveled his gaze with hers. "Needed here." He rasped, releasing some smoke.

"Those orders from Clay, or are you putting your relationship with my daughter before the club?" Kathy asked, crossing her arms.

"That's enough, Ma," Stevie stood up.

Happy stood and placed a hand on Stevie's shoulder to get her to calm down. "I'm here to assist with the ATF presence in Charming, same as she is."

"Right," Kathy scoffed, not convinced. She knew the ATF had set up shop in Charming, looking to bring the Sons down along with their gun running contacts.

Suddenly an explosion shook the ground, and all three adults looked to the west where TM and the clubhouse sat. Stevie's mother's house was only two blocks away from it.

Black smoke billowed into the sky as Kathy gasped, "Is that-"

"The clubhouse?" Stevie finished for her. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I hope you cut Kathy Vale a little slack. She knows the life, but doesn't know our beloved Happy and what he'd do for her little girl. The two might not be close, but make no mistake, Stevie is still her little girl. I'm sure she'll come around with time._

 _I've got Stevie and Hap away from the clubhouse when the first vote for retaliation happens under the guise of them returning from his mother's house in Bakersfield. This trip to her mother's is unplanned, but needed to give Stevie some support after her accident._

 _Up next we'll deal with Chibs' injury and what that means for our crew long term._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing,_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


End file.
